Fifty Shades of College
by amickey4
Summary: Ana goes to a New Year's Eve party with Kate interested in a guy from her college named Blake. But when she spots Christian across the room, will that change?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Where the hell am I supposed to park?!" yells Kate as she drives past Jose's house for the fifth time. I can't believe the number of cars here already.

"Pull in over there between that Audi and BMW," I reply pointing to a spot in his front lawn.

"Perfect! Good eye!" she smiles, turning her wheel sharply.

"Jeez… I wonder how many people are here," I say, getting out of Kate's car. I hear the loud bump of the music and look to the house seeing about 20 people downing who-knows-what from red solo cups on the front porch. I really hope this party isn't busted before midnight.

Kate laughs, linking arms with me as we walk up to the house. "Who cares Ana! It's New Year's Eve! Let's just celebrate!"

As we walk up the front steps I see Blake standing near the front door talking to two other guys, Jake and Ian. He's laughing at something one of them said showing his dimples and perfect smile. He looks gorgeous with his messy, chestnut colored hair, dressed in dark jeans and a tight, red V neck sweater that shows off his fabulous body. Kate snatches Ian's cup and finishes it off, licking her lips. He smirks at her as she hands it back to him. "What took you guys so long?"

"I couldn't find anywhere to park. I swear we drove up and down the street ten times before Ana spotted a front row space," Kate replies bumping me with her hip. I felt my cheeks heat up a little as I gaze up at Blake through my eyelashes seeing his beautiful green eyes hungrily move up and down my body. I have on a sweetheart cut, black-sequined, strapless dress that is much shorter than I normally wear with black stilettoes. My hair is curled loosely after hours of Kate's work and plenty of hairspray.

Blake grabs my hand and pulls me against him wrapping his arms around me. He buries his head into my hair and whispers, "I've been waiting for you."

I giggle and pull away, but he doesn't let me get too far, sliding his arm around my waist. "Do you guys want a drink?"

"Of course! We need to catch up with everyone!" Kate states excitedly. She is wearing a tight royal blue dress that hangs loosely from thin straps showing off her cleavage and black peep toe pumps.

We all laugh, knowing how much Kate loves to party. "You're not too far behind," Ian says. "I'll show you where the drinks are, seeing as I clearly need another." Kate giggles following him inside. Blake grabs my hand and pulls me behind them. I look back seeing Jake has begun talking to another group of people after losing interest in our flirty conversation.

Walking through the front door I see people everywhere. All the furniture in Jose's living room has been pushed to the walls, making room for a dance floor that is already packed with people moving to the music. There are people lining the staircase and hallway talking and drinking. We make our way to the kitchen which is just as packed as every other room, if not more. Blake and I walk up to the island opposite of Kate and Ian who are pouring out shots for all four of us.

We clink glasses and down the shots. "What would you ladies like to drink?" Blake asks. "They've got everything here."

"I'll have a vodka tonic!" Kate blurts out.

"Mmm… I guess I'll have that too," I say, too overwhelmed to think of anything else. Blake and Ian walk off to get us our drinks leaving me with Kate who is already moving to the music, so ready to party.

"After we get these we should go find Jose," I suggest. I mean this is his house, and he is one of our best friends.

"Ana, come on! Like we'll be able to find him," she whines, motioning around the room. "There has to be over a hundred people here. We'll see him sooner or later. Let's just go dance!"

I look around at all the people. She's right; it would probably take us all night to find him. "Okay," I give in. I can't wait to see how Blake moves on that dance floor anyway.

When the boys come back we take a couple more shots than down our drinks before heading to the dance floor where Usher's song _Scream _is now playing. Blake grabs my hips pulling me back into him, my back to his front. As we begin to move to the beat, he slides one of his hands across my stomach while holding me against him with his other still grabbing my hip. I look around the dance floor searching for Kate and Ian. My eyes stop on a guy with copper hair across the room dancing with a brunette girl in a tight red dress.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've never written anything before, but after reading some other fanfics I thought I'd give it a try. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Suggestions are also welcome!  
**

**Chapter 2**

The brunette seems to be very into the copper haired guy as she grinds her backside against him with her hand wrapped around the back of his neck holding his head down so his mouth is near her cheek. My attention is pulled back to Blake as his hand moves from my stomach down the front of my thigh. I become more confident with my body as the alcohol starts affecting me. I push harder into him feeling his growing erection. I smile as I hear him moan into my ear. His hand moves to my side and slowly down to my ass.

My eyes wonder back across the room to the cooper haired guy_. Why am I so interested in him?_ When I find him I'm met with his burning gray eyes. _Whoa, this guy is hot!_ We don't break eye contact as we both continue dancing with our partners. I feel Blake move his hand up my side and across the top of my dress pulling me tighter to him. Gray eyes glare back at him without Blake even noticing. I grab his hand and pull it away slightly so I can slowly grind down then back up his body, keeping my eyes locked on the copper god across the room. His lips part and his eyes become a darker shade of gray, making my lips curl up into a seductive smile.

"God, Ana!" I hear Blake groan into my ear. He quickly spins me around to face him and pulls me against him, his erection pressing into my hip. Our faces are inches apart as we continue to grind against one another. He kisses the corner of my mouth and makes his way to my neck, kissing and sucking along my collarbone. Just as I'm getting lost in his touch Kate comes falling towards us pulling Ian behind her.

"More shots!" She screams over the music. Blake and I both look at her trying to slow our heavy breathing. She lets go of Ian and grabs my arm pulling me behind her.

"We're going to have a smoke!" Ian calls after us. Kate just waves her hand at them as they turn to walk outside.

"Tequila?!" She slurs holding up a bottle.

I smile at her. "Sure!" She pours us a couple of rounds. She must have had something to drink when I wasn't around because she is way drunker than I am.

After that heated dance with Blake I feel like I need mirror to fix myself up. "Bathroom?" I ask Kate who just nods and leads me away.

We walk out of the bathroom after reapplying some make up and spot Ian coming around the corner. He smiles walking straight to Kate, grabbing her and whispering something into her ear. She looks up at him with a grin and nods. Ian quickly grabs the back of her thighs pulling her up into his arms so her legs are around his waist and carries her down the hall. As they disappear into a room, she mouths "Sorry," back to me. I just laugh and shake my head.

I turn to go look for Blake, and am met face to face with the copper haired guy from earlier. He has a smile across his face that makes my knees weak. He pushes me back into the bathroom locking the door behind him and turns around to me. My heart starts beating hard against my rib cage as he walks towards me, neither of us saying a word. He has to be the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen wearing gray pants and vest over a white shirt and a dark gray tie. He slowly moves his eyes up my body with desire. The electricity between us causes my body to heat up and desire fills my groin. I bite my lip in anticipation. He grabs my hips and pulls me into him, pressing his lips against mine. His tongue finds its way into my mouth as he pushes me into the wall. I slide my hands into his hair and kiss him back fiercely. He grabs my hair pulling my head to the side and moves his lips to the spot right below my ear. Sucking and kissing his way down my neck as his hands explore my body. I close my eyes and moan, feeling his erection press against my leg. Moving his mouth down my collarbone, he holds me against the wall. He slides his hand up my thigh pushing my dress up to my hip. _What am I doing? I don't even know who this guy is! _His lips find mine again as he pulls my leg up and hooks it around his waist.

I'm pulled back to reality by a loud knocking and turn my head towards the door with wide eyes as I hear someone yell, "Hurry the fuck up in there!"

This sex god isn't even fazed by the interruption. He's now biting my earlobe and sliding his hand around to my ass. I bring my leg down to the floor and push my dress back down.

"We're holding up the bathroom," I whisper trying not to get lost in the moment again.

"Hmmm," he murmurs bringing his lips back to mine. _God, this guy can kiss!_

"Seriously! Can't you guys take this to a room!" Someone yells from behind the door. I pull away from his lips, both of us breathing heavily. His gray eyes burn into mine, sending shivers down my spine.

"We're holding up the bathroom," I whisper again. His body still pressed up against mine. He stares into my blue eyes a little longer and then grins pulling away from me and turning towards the door. _I can't believe what just happened. Wait, I don't even know his name._

"I'm Ana," I say as he reaches for the door knob. He turns toward me and smiles. My heart begins to race again as he walks back over to me. Looking into my eyes he brushes his knuckles down my cheek. He leans down and softly touches his lips to mine one more time.

"Christian," he breathes into my lips. Before I can say anything else he walks out the door. I bring my fingers up to my lips where his kiss lingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! There are terrific! Haven't had a bad one yet! Keep them coming, and again suggestions are always welcome!**

**Chapter 3**

Walking down the hall I feel like I'm in my own world. _Christian… What a beautiful name. I need to see him again… tonight!_ I head toward the dance floor in search of him. The amount of people dancing has to have doubled since I was there last. I look around frantically studying every light haired guy I see. But nothing.

"Hey!" I whip around to see Jose walking toward me. Trying to hide my disappointment, I smile and give him a hug.

"I was wondering if I would even see you tonight," Jose says looking around. "I did not expect this many people to show up here!"

"Yea, I was pretty shocked! Good thing your parents don't come back for another week. You're going to have a lot of cleaning to do," I reply still searching the faces over his shoulder.

"Looks like you need a drink!" He smiles looking at my empty hands. I nod and follow him back into the kitchen. I stand next to him at the counter while he mixes me a Bacardi and Diet Coke.

"Where's Kate?" He asks as he hands me my drink and takes a sip of his own.

"Ian carried her away a little while ago." Jose chuckles and takes another gulp.

"Of course he did. When are they going to just start dating?"

"I don't think they ever will honestly. Kate keeps saying he's just fun to party with."

"Well, are you having fun? Weren't you hoping to meet Blake here?"

"Yea! I was with him earlier but after he went outside with Ian to have a smoke I haven't been able to find him again." I was not about to tell Jose that I just spent who knows how long in the bathroom getting hot and heavy with some random guy.

"I think I saw him out back talking to some people not too long ago," He said motioning to the back door. I look over and gasp. There he is. Christian. Walking in from the back patio. I feel my cheeks turn red as his eyes meet mine. He just smiles and walks over to Jose and me.

"Hello Ana," Christian's voice is low and seductive. All I can do is smile and stare up at him through my eyelashes.

After a couple seconds, Jose throws out his hand introducing himself, "Hey I'm Jose. I don't think we've met."

Christian grabs his hand breaking our eye contact. "Christian. This is your place right?"

"Yea, well it's my parents. How do you and Ana know each other?" Jose asks defensively.

"We actually just met tonight while waiting in line for the bathroom," He smirks over at me and I look down instantly as my cheeks heat up again.

"I see. Do you go to WSU too?"

"No, I went to Harvard. I dropped out last year and just started my own business." I look up at him in shook. _His own business! He looks so young._

"Wow, very impressive." Jose looks just as shocked.

"Jose! We need the other keg!" Someone yells from the dining before Jose can grill Christian any more.

"Excuse me," I watch Jose walk away to help them bring the other keg in from the garage. When I turn back to Christian, he is staring at me with a huge smile on his face.

"So you go to WSU?" He asks taking a drink from his cup.

"Yes." I blush. _Why do I feel so nervous around him?_ _We just had our tongues down each other's throats for God sakes. _

"What are you studying?"

"Literature."

"Nice. When will you be graduating?"

"This spring."

"Just around the corner. Do you have any plans for after graduation?"

"I've been applying to some publishing firms." _Stop being so short! _"Where's your girlfriend from earlier?" I ask referring to the brunette in the red dress he was dancing with. _What? That's what you come up with?_

Christian just smiles looking down at my hand on the counter. He grabs it and rubs his thumb across my knuckles. Just this small touch makes my muscles tighten below my waist.

"Dance with me." It's more of a command than a question. All I can do is nod. He takes my drink and sets it on the counter next to his, pulling me to the dance floor. I'm feeling pretty drunk now from both the alcohol and the desire pumping through my body. _I can do this! I turned him on dancing with another guy! I can do this!_

I'm already moving my hips to the music when he turns toward me. His eyes darken as I move my hands from my hair down my neck. Before I know it I'm pressed up against him with my hands on his shoulders and his on my lower back. He is holding him as close as possible and we begin to move. It feels like there is no one else in the room as I get lost in his eyes. No one has ever made me feel this way. He spins me around so my back is to his front, both his hands on my hips. I slide my hands on top of his and push back into him, making him groan into my ear.

We're suddenly interrupted again by someone starting to count down in the kitchen. Soon the entire house has joined in. "8… 7…" Christian turns me around to face him.

"6… 5…" He brings his hand up to cup my face the other still holding me against him.

"4… 3…" I'm holding my breath, staring into his eyes.

"2… 1! Happy New Year!" He presses his lips against mine. His tongue finds mine deepening the kiss. I grasp his hair hard making him moan into my mouth. He pulls away looking into my eyes again. "You are so sexy," he says before pulling my head to the side so he can kiss my neck. We begin moving to the music again, Christian still kissing and sucking my neck. I close my eyes and let out a moan as his hands slide down my ass.

"What the fuck?!" My eyes pop open and I look over Christian's shoulder to see Blake almost running towards us. _Shit! I forgot he was even here. _

Everyone else is too intoxicated to see what is going on as Blake pulls me from Christian's hands. I look to Blake seeing the rage in his eyes and then to Christian who has an impassive look on his face.

"Who the fuck is this?" Blake glares at me pointing at Christian.

"Hey man, we were just dancing," Christian says nonchalantly. Blake turns his glare toward him.

"That didn't fucking look like dancing to me!"

"Blake! We were just dancing! Ian and Kate went off to some bedroom, so he was just keeping me company until I could find you!" I say as I cup his face as I try to calm him down, knowing he didn't see much since he was behind Christian. I've seen Blake's temper get out of control before and I did not want him beating Christian to a pulp.

"Yea just keeping her company," Christian smirks. Blake is still staring at him. It looks like he is about to attack.

"Look at me," I coax Blake until he turns his head to me and I smile. "Let's go get you a drink!" He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Looking back into my eyes he nods his head and pulls me toward the kitchen. I look back at Christian over my shoulder and see him standing there with his hands in his pockets still smirking at Blake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Christian's POV:

I move my mouth and tongue down Ana's neck savoring her sweet taste. The way she is grinding against me makes me want to take her right here in front of everyone. She lets out a moan as I slide my hands down her delectable ass. _That's right baby! _I can't wait to hear the sounds she makes while I'm moving inside of her.

"What the fuck?!" Someone yells from behind me and Ana is suddenly pulled from my hands. I turn around to see Blake holding her arm and glaring at her. Her wide eyes stare up at him in shock then turn to me.

"Who the fuck is this?" He asks her pointing toward me.

"Hey man, we were just dancing," I stare back at him. _He better get that fucking finger out of my face!_ He turns and glares at me.

"That didn't fucking look like dancing to me!" I can't help but smile back at him, just to fuel his fire. _You're right. I was seconds away from taking her to a room and making her scream my name… until you showed up. _

"Blake! We were just dancing! Ian and Kate went off to some bedroom, so he was just keeping me company until I could find you!" Ana pleads to him with her hand on his face. I glare at them seeing her touch him like that makes me want to knock him to the ground.

"Yea just keeping her company." I smirk at him, daring him to come at me. He just stares at me, no doubt contemplating whether or not to throw the first punch.

"Look at me." He turns to face Ana and she smiles up at him. "Let's go get you a drink!" I don't want her to leave with him. _Why_ _did he have to come and take her from me?_ I smirk as she looks back at me following him to the kitchen. _She'll come looking for me later and I'll make sure were not interrupted._

Walking out to the front porch I find Leila. She's talking to a couple guys in the corner twirling her long brown hair with her finger. Her red dress hugs her curves tight leaving almost nothing to the imagination. She freezes when her blue eyes meet mine. Running her tongue across her upper lip she makes her way toward me.

"Hey," she whispers looking up at me only inches away. I stare down at her not saying a word. Normally I would be furious that she was talking to other guys, but I can't stop thinking about Ana. Leila furrows her brow a little and reaches up to touch my face. I close my eyes imagining that it's Ana's hand and feel Leila's lips on mine. She pulls away and looks into my eyes willing me to say something. When I stay silent she grabs my hand and leads me inside and down the hall to a bedroom. After locking the door behind her she begins kissing me savagely. I kiss her back pushing her against the wall trying to release the tension built up from my earlier encounter with Ana and Blake. I grab her and pull her up so her legs are wrapped around my waist. Her fingers dig into my biceps as I carry her to the bed. She moans as I kiss and suck her neck. Suddenly I'm on my back and she is straddling me. She rapidly unbuttons my vest and pulls my shirt up. She slides down and starts kissing my lower stomach as she undoes my belt and unzips my pants. I groan. _This is what I need. _She pulls down my boxers freeing me. _I need this… _I feel her tongue slide up my length. _No, I don't want this… I don't want Leila. _

"Stop," I say opening my eyes. She ignores me and takes me in her mouth.

"I said STOP! I don't want this! I don't want YOU!" I yell sitting up abruptly. She looks up at me with wide eyes filled with hurt. "Get off me," I growl zipping my pants back up. She climbs off the bed still staring at me. Tears begin to fill her eyes. I stand up and redo my belt, loosen my tie, and undo the first couple buttons of my shirt.

"What did I do?" She whispers. Tears now quietly running down her cheeks.

I shake my head. "I just can't." I look at her a second longer and leave her standing alone in the room. _I need to find Ana._

Ana's POV:

Blake is sitting on the counter and I'm leaning my back against it between his legs. He has his hand on my side talking to some guy about cars. I take a sip of my drink trying to look like I'm interested in the conversation, but my mind keeps wondering to Christian… His lips on mine, his hand running up my thigh. I'm quickly lost in a daydream of Christian and me in bed. He's hovering between my legs kissing my neck and massaging my bare breast. I only have on black lace panties and he's just in his boxers. His body is amazing. I have my hands on his back feeling every muscle as he moves…

"Ana!" I'm pulled back to reality by Blake. He turns me around to face him. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I think I've just had one to many." I smile up at him. He leans down to give me a kiss.

"Drink some water." He buries his head into my hair and takes a deep breath. Looking back into my eyes he reaches up to cup my face with his hand. "You are so beautiful."

I blush and lean up to kiss him. He wraps his arm around my back and pulls me closer deepening the kiss. _What am I doing? This is not me. I need to get away._

"I'll be right back," I say as I pull away.

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom." I smile to him over my shoulder.

I find Jose's parent's room empty, so I sneak in and lock the door behind me. I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed to take off my heels and flop back staring at the ceiling. I've been having fun getting to know Blake but I can't seem to get Christian out of my head. _Why do I feel guilty? It's not like I cheated on Blake, we're not dating._

I hear the bathroom doorknob turn and sit up. _Someone's in here…_ I look over to see Christian walking out of the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lemon alert!**

**Thanks for the reviews! As long as they keep coming I'll keep writing. I am going to be out of town from Saturday until Monday Sept. 3****rd**** so there will be no updates during that time. Sorry.**

**Chapter 5**

Christian pauses when he looks up to find me sitting on the edge of the bed. A smile slowly creeps across his face making my heart beat faster. He says nothing as he walks over to stand in front of me. His vest is now open and his shirt untucked with the first couple buttons undone. I see his tie hanging from his pocket as he walks toward me.

"Hi," I say in between breaths staring up at him through my eyelashes.

Reaching out his hand to tuck a loose piece of hair behind my ear he replies, "I was looking for you."

Before I know what I'm doing I pull him onto me. His lips press against me, his tongue finding mine. My fingers glide into his hair, both of us kissing each other passionately. His hands slide up my thighs pushing my dress up, his body pressed against me. I moan as his mouth moves down my neck. Thrusting my hips up into him I attempt to feel some kind of friction.

Kissing my collarbone he pulls down the top of my dress revealing my bare breasts. He cups pulling on my nipple with his thumb and finger. His lips find my other nipple matching the work of his fingers. I throw my head back and moan. He sits back on his knees staring into my eyes with desire. His breathing heavy as he takes off his vest throwing it on the ground. Grabbing my dress he pulls it down my body. I bend my legs back helping him slide it off my feet, never breaking eye contact.

His lips part as he looks over my body, now in just my black lace panties. He lightly puts his hands on my bent knees and moves them down my inner thighs. I don't know how much more of this I can take. He brushes his thumb over the apex of my thighs, his eyes still burning into mine. I close my eyes and let out another moan, "Please."

I feel his lips kiss my inner thigh. His mouth moves down toward the apex kissing and sucking as he goes. He pulls my panties to the side and slides two fingers into my sex. I arch my back as pleasure resonates throughout my body. Moving his fingers in and out, he continues kissing his way down my thigh.

"You're so wet." He groans. Just before he reaches my panties he stops and pulls them off me. He kisses me at the apex of my thighs and he slides his fingers back into me.

"Fuck!" I yell fisting my hands in his hair. I move my hips with the motion of his fingers as my legs begin to tense. His movements speed up building me higher.

"Christian!" I scream as I fall over the edge. His lips back on my neck as he continues his assault with his fingers riding out my orgasm. I'm breathing heavily when he pulls them out.

"You are so sexy." He breaths inches away from my face. He kisses me again and I can taste my arousal on his lips.

I push him onto his back so I am straddling him. I reach for the buttons on his shirt and he grabs my wrists. "Don't."

His eyes now filled with fear. I give him a sideways look, "Why?"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Just don't. Please."

"Okay." I say moving my hands away in confusion. Looking up at him I reach for his belt. He watches me with anticipation so I continue unzipping and pulling off his pants. I crawl back up and pull his boxers down freeing him. _Wow! That is impressive. _He hisses through his teeth as I grab a hold of him, moving my hand up and down his length. I gaze up at him as I put my mouth around him. He closes his eyes and groans, "God, Ana."

Continuing to move up and down twirling my tongue at his tip, I feel him begin to tense.

"Enough, Ana. I don't want to come in your mouth." He's breathing heavily now. I move him deeper into my mouth one more time before he pulls me up and has me pinned beneath him.

"Enough," He says desire burning in his eyes. His lips meet mine again with eagerness.

"Are you on birth control?" He asks pulling away from our kiss. _Wait… I just met this guy tonight! I can't have sex with him… can I._

"I'm on the pill." His gray eyes search mine, no doubt seeing the hesitation I'm feeling.

"Are you okay?"

"I just… I don't even know you."

He lays his forehead against my chest and lets out a sigh. _What is he thinking? _

"You're right. I'm sorry." He says lifting his head back up to look into my eyes. _Why is he sorry? That was the best orgasm I have ever had. _

"I'm the one that started this. Don't be sorry. Besides that was… mind blowing." I whisper the last word. There is just no other way to describe it.

"Mind blowing?" His lips lift into a grin.

I blush and bite my lip. His eyes darken again as he pulls it away from my teeth with his thumb.

He climbs off of me and starts putting his clothes back on. I lay there a little longer staring at the ceiling. _Shit! Maybe I should have just let him fuck me. I'm sure it would have been amazing. _I prop myself up on my elbows as he's putting his vest back on. _Too late now._

I pull my dress back on and sit down on the edge of the bed. He picks my underwear up from the floor and looks at me with that million dollar smile.

"I think I'll keep these." My jaw falls open as he sticks them into his pocket. He lifts my chin up so our eyes meet. He gives me a soft kiss. "That way you have to see me again."

He turns toward the door to leave. "Wait. You're just going to leave?" The hurt in my voice is apparent.

"I'm sure your boyfriend is looking for you." He says standing in front of the door waiting for my response. _Boyfriend? Oh… Blake._

"He's not my boyfriend."

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure he knows that?"

"Yes. We have just been hanging out a lot recently. I think he wants to be exclusive, but I don't know if I'm ready for that." I say looking down at my knotted fingers in my lap.

He chuckles. "Clearly."

Anger boils up in my body as I glare up at him. "I don't do this often." I say defensively. "I'm not some kind of whore."

"I didn't say you were, Ana." His eyes filled with worry.

I grunt and he walks over to sit next to me. He grabs my hand and rubs his thumb across my knuckles. I sigh and lift my head up to him, gray eyes to blue. He searches my eyes for forgiveness. _God, he is gorgeous!_

"Can I see you tomorrow?" His question catches me off guard. I'm about to say _Yes! Of course!_ But then I remember I already told Blake I would spend tomorrow with him. Something about bringing in the New Year together.

"I already have plans." I sigh.

"With Blake?"

"Yes. He's taking me to dinner." I look back to my hands in my lap.

"Okay. Well how about after?" _I suppose I could think of some excuse to get away early. _

"I'm sure I can make that work." I smile at him. He smiles back and pulls me into his lips.

"Where did you come from?" He looks at me in awe.

I giggle. "Georgia."

There's a knock at the door. "Christian? Are you in there?" A girl's voice calls from the hall.

"Shit," Christian says under his breath turning his head towards the door.

"Who is that?"

"Leila." _Who's Leila? _"Red dress." He says answering my unspoken question. I look to the door.

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend?"

"She's not." He stands up to go open the door. "She just thinks she is." _Why would she think that? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Christian's POV:

_Why the fuck is she here? _I only open the door far enough for Leila to see me, blocking the room with my other hand on the door frame. She looks up at me with the hurt from earlier still in her eyes.

"What are you doing? Can we talk?" She asks trying to look into the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I know she's going to go crazy if she sees Ana sitting on the bed behind me with her just fucked hair.

"About earlier. I just want to know what I did." Her eyes fill up with tears, but she doesn't cry. I don't really know how to respond to her question. I can't talk to her about this here. She will make a scene if I tell her I don't want to see her anymore. A couple seconds go by in silence before she tries to push the door open, but it doesn't budge under my firm grip.

"Christian. Please."

"We'll talk tomorrow."

She sighs. Her eyes slowly glide down my body and I step back as she reaches for me.

"Don't," I snap. Her eyes widen as she stares over my shoulder. Looking behind me I see Ana staring back and my head whips around to Leila. Her eyes now narrow. She attempts to walk past me toward Ana with vengeance in her eyes but I grab her and push her back. I pull the door closer to me as she gapes up at me.

"I said we'll talk tomorrow." I growl, dismissing her. The tone of my voice forces her eyes to fall to the floor.

"Yes, sir."

"Go home."

"Yes, sir." She turns and walks down the hall following my demand. I shut the door and run my hand through my hair turning around to face Ana. Her stare filled with shock.

"That was… strange," she says and stands to put on her shoes.

"Strange?"

"Yes. Very." I watch her fix herself in the mirror, wondering what she's thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"You just turned so demanding and… scary." She shudders on the last word. _Shit. I scared her?_ "And the way she reacted to the change in your mood… calling you sir. It was all very strange."

She turns toward me waiting for some kind of explanation. I don't even know what to say._ Do I tell her that's the real me? Do I tell her that I get off on controlling and whipping little girls?... Little brown-haired girls? _No, I can't. Not yet. She would never speak to me again.

"I see your point." I'm sure it would be strange for someone to see that, who didn't know about our arrangement and how it all works.

Ana stares at me a little longer willing me to say more. When I don't, she heads for the door to leave. I grab her arm as she walks by and she looks up at me. I could look into those big blue eyes forever.

"Christian. Look, I don't expect you to explain anything to me. We just met tonight. We don't even know each other."

"But I want to get to know you." It almost sounds like I'm begging her. _What am I doing? I don't beg. I MAKE people beg._

She lets out a sigh. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't think I can handle all of _that_." She says motioning towards the door.

_What? No. I have to see her again._

"What about our plans for tomorrow night?"

She looks down and shakes her head. "Christian, I just…"

"Please." I cut her off. _I don't even care that I'm begging now. I need to see her again. I can't let her just walk away._

"I'll let you know." I guess that's good enough for now. _I can be very convincing._

"Okay. Well can I get your number?" I'll have it whether she gives it to me or not, but I don't want to freak her out any more than I already have by calling her unexpectedly.

She walks over to a desk in the corner of the room and bends over to write it on a yellow sticky note. _God, that ass is amazing!_

I look at the post-it as she hands it to me.

_Anastasia Steele_

_509-555-9582_

"I'll call you tomorrow then." I smile at her and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She bites her lip causing my dick to twitch. I pull her lip from her teeth with my thumb. "I'll have to finish what we started if you don't stop biting that lip, Miss Steele."

She gasps as her cheeks turn red. After giving her a soft peck on the cheek, I turn around and head out the door. I decide to just go home, walking out to my Audi parked in the front lawn. The sooner I get the bed the sooner I get to see Anastasia Steele again.

* * *

Ana's POV:

His lips against my cheek cause my blood to heat up again, pumping straight to my groin. _How does he do that?_ Before I know it he's out the door. I don't know what to do about tomorrow. Obviously I want to see him again. But after what just happened with that girl, I just don't know what to think. The way he was snapping orders at her was kind of scary and why was she calling him sir. Maybe he can explain some of this to me tomorrow night. I guess that means I should see him tomorrow to get some of this cleared up. That way I can decide what to do about Blake. Speaking of Blake, I better get back to him. I've been gone way to long for a trip to the 'bathroom.'

I notice the party has really died down as I walk out of Jose's parent's room. Scanning the house for any sign of Kate, I thankfully find her sitting on the back deck. She is on a longue chair, lying back on Ian's chest between his legs. They are laughing with Blake who is sitting in a chair next to them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Steele!" Kate yells. "Ian wouldn't dance with me anymore so I needed a dance partner."

"Can't keep up with her?" I ask Ian laughing.

"Guess not," he says kissing her head. She smiles and looks up to kiss him. They are soon off in their own world. Blake grabs my arm and pulls me down onto his lap.

"That was one long trip to the bathroom," Blake says into my ear.

"Yea, sorry. I went into Jose's parent's room to take my heels off and let my feet breathe a little. I guess I dozed off."

"When I went looking for you that door was locked. I just figured people were fucking in there or something." I feel my cheeks flush. Thankfully he can't see my face with my head snuggled into his neck.

"I didn't even realize I locked it, sorry." I hate lying. This is so fucked up.

"It's okay, baby. Do you feel better?" He asks running his hand up and down my back.

"Yes. I'm pretty tired though."

"Do you want to go snatch one of the guest bedrooms before they are all taken?" I can't go sleep with him. He'll want to have sex and if I reject him he will know something is up. I've never said no to him, no matter how tired I am. I need to get my shit together and figure out what I am going to do about this love triangle I've gotten myself into.

"I really just want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"That's fine. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. You've been drinking. And you're still drinking," I say pointing to the red solo cup in his hand.

"I'll drive us home. I haven't had anything to drink for like 4 hours." Kate says pushing herself up off Ian.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I swear and I want to wake up in my own bed," she leans over to give Ian a kiss goodbye.

"I'll come with you," Blake says, standing up and helping me set my feet on the ground.

"No, it's okay. Stay with Ian. I don't want to ruin your fun." _Please just stay!_

I can see him contemplating whether he actually wants to do in his head. "Alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow night around 6."

"Sounds good." I smile. He wraps his arms around me and presses his lips against my forehead.

"Let's go!" Kate yells, already half way in the house.

"I'm coming!" I yell back glaring at her. I look back to Blake and kiss him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night, Ana. Sweet dreams." I give him one last smile as I close the door behind me. _I'm sure I'll have very sweet dreams filled with dark gray eyes. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ana's POV:

I wake up to the sun shining through the curtains in my room and roll over to check the time on my phone. My heart stops. There's a text message waiting for me. My mind is racing through the events from last night as I unlock my phone.

_Hey baby. I can't wait to see you tonight._

_Blake_

I smile but feel a little disappointed that Christian hasn't texted me yet. Everything from last night almost feels like it was part of a dream. Letting out a groan I slowly sit up in bed. Kate and I are supposed to go to lunch and then shopping for a dress for my date tonight with Blake. I find her sleeping in her room with her dress from last night still on. I shake my head and walk over to sit on her bed next to her.

"Good morning sunshine," I say as she turns her head toward me attempting to get her eyes focused.

"Hi," she whispers. Stretching out her arms and legs she lets out a loud groan and smiles up at me.

"What time is it?"

"A little after noon."

She sits up and chugs the glass of water that was on her nightstand. "We better get going. We still need to get you a dress and make you look irresistible for Blake tonight."

"Okay. I'm just going to throw some clothes on and wash up a bit. Can you be ready in a half hour?" I know this is a stretch. Kate usually takes at least an hour to get ready just for the gym.

"I think I can make that happen." I laugh at her as I leave her room to go get ready.

* * *

We didn't end up leaving for the mall until 1:30, but thankfully I found a dress at the second store we went into. I choose a blue one-shoulder cut cocktail dress with chiffon detail and a tight fitting silhouette that I could wear my nude peep toe heels with.

Watching Kate curl my hair in the mirror, my mind starts wondering back to the events from last night. I'm so confused right now. I still haven't heard from Christian and I'm starting to think I won't when my phone rings. It's a number I have never seen before.

"Who is that?" Kate asks looking over my shoulder at the number.

"Uhh… Hold on." I stand up and walk into my bedroom before answering it. I still haven't told Kate about everything that happened with Christian last night and I don't really want her glaring at me throughout the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hello Anastasia." The way my name rolls off his tongue makes my body heat up. _How can he do this to me even over the phone? _

"Hi, Christian." I smile and turn to find Kate standing in my doorway looking confused.

_Christian? _She mouths to me and cocks her head to the side. I turn back around hoping she will give me some privacy.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." I don't know what to say to him. I'm still not sure if I should see him tonight or how I would even get away from Blake early enough to see him.

"What time can I see you tonight?" He gets right to the point.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how late I'll be out."

"I don't care how late it is."

_Why does he want to see me so bad?_

"I guess I can try to get home around… 10:30?" I really hope whatever Blake has planned doesn't last much later than that. I want to see Christian. I don't care anymore if it's a bad idea.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 10:30 then." I give him the address to Kate and my apartment and tell him I'll let him know when I'm headed home.

"I'll see you later then. Bye Ana."

"Bye." We both hang on the line a little longer, before I hear his phone click off. I'm still holding the phone to my ear staring out the window, completely oblivious to the fact that Kate is still standing behind me.

"So who's Christian?" I spin around to face her. _Here it comes. The Katherine Kavaungh Inquisition._

"A guy I met last night." I walk past her into the bathroom and sit back down on the stool so she can finish my hair, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"What guy?" Standing in the doorway she looks at me questioningly through the mirror. "Spill, Steele!"

"I saw him on the dance floor while I was dancing with Blake earlier in the night. Then I saw him again outside the bathroom after you and Ian ran off together... And he kissed me."

"What?!" She looks at me, shocked. "How did you not tell me this last night?"

"I don't know. I was half asleep in the car on the way home."

"Is that all that happened? When did he get your phone number?" She rattles off question after question until she knows everything.

"I cannot believe this. Going to dinner with Blake and then for a night cap with this Christian guy. Good for you Steele." She smiles at me proudly as she finishes curling my hair. I roll my eyes at her.

"I don't even know what I'm doing. I don't want to hurt Blake but I'm drawn to Christian for some reason."

"I know exactly why you're drawn to him. Clearly he is some kind of sex expert and it sounds like he's gorgeous." She's got that right, but why do I feel like there is something else there.

* * *

I'm putting on a little lip gloss when I hear a knock at the front door and Kate greeting Blake. A smile stretches across his face when I walk into the living room. He is dressed in black pants and a maroon button up shirt with a single red rose in his hand. I walk over to him smiling back. _He is adorable._

"Thank you," I say smelling the rose after he hands it to me. He leans down and softly kisses my lips.

"You look beautiful." He whispers into my ear. I wave bye to Kate and follow Blake out the door. He opens the passenger side door for me, then walks around and slides in behind the wheel.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"Nope." He says grabbing my hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. We drive in silence for a while holding hands. I feel so happy and relaxed around him, and he is so sweet to me. It would be so easy to just be with him. I know he would make me happy and take care of me, but there is still a part of me that is curious about Christian.

* * *

We pull up to next to the beach. Blake opens my door for me taking my hand as I step out. He opens the trunk and pulls out a basket then leads me down the stairs toward the ocean. At the bottom of the stairs we both take off our shoes and set them to the side before stepping onto the sand. I smile up at him when I see a fire glowing not far from the tide. He smiles back and gently kisses me.

He sets down the basket and pulls out a large blanket that he spreads out near the fire.

"Champagne?" He asks pulling a bottle and two glasses out of the basket.

"Please." I sit down on the blanket as gracefully as possible while he fills the glasses up. He hands me a glass taking a seat next to me and raises his glass to mine.

"To a wonderful night with a beautiful woman." My cheeks redden a little as we clank our glasses together.

He gives me another kiss before pulling out the contents of the basket. He has packed up Chinese food from the restaurant we went to on our first date.

"Oh my god! I haven't had this in months." I laugh grabbing a carton of orange chicken from him.

"Me neither. That was one of the best nights I've ever had and I'm hoping tonight will be even better." I grin and kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

After finishing up our meal and the last of the champagne, we sit together staring out into the ocean. His arm is wrapped around me and my head is lying on his shoulder.

"Blake, this was amazing. Thank you." I smile up at him.

"Anything to see that beautiful smile, baby." I move my hand up to his cheek and looking into his fierce green eyes. He wraps his hand around the back of my neck and presses his lips to mine. My hands move to his hair tugging on it gently and deepening the kiss. _How can I resist him? Tonight has been so romantic and he is so hot._ He lets out a moan as his tongue finds mine. We continue exploring each other's mouths breathing heavily. I slide my hand down his chest and over his belt grabbing him through his pants. He pulls away from our kiss.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" He says between breaths. I smile undoing his belt and moving my hand into his pants and begin stroking his length. He closes his eyes letting out another moan and starts kissing me again. I push him onto his back and hick my dress up so I can climb on top of him. I move my mouth to his neck, kissing and sucking my way down. I continue my attack down his chest and over his perfect abs as I unbutton his shirt. His hands are in my hair now and his breathing has picked up. My eyes meet his when I reach his happy trail and start unzipping his pants. The fire in his eyes makes the muscles below my waist tighten. It's so hot to see how much I can turn him on. I pull his pants and boxers down freeing him. I grab him again moving my hand up and down his length. Before I can take him in my mouth he grabs my wrists and flips me onto my back pinning me beneath him. He bites my ear and slides my dress up above my hips. His mouth moves down my neck to my collarbone and I feel his hand brush over my panties. He pulls them to the side and slides two fingers inside of me. I let out a soft moan as he slowly slides them in and out of me.

"You are so wet." He says against my lips as he continues his assault. His fingers speed up building me higher and higher. Just when I think I'm about to fall over the edge someone yells to us.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" There is a policeman walking down the stairs holding a flashlight. I quickly push Blake off of me and sit up. He frantically pulls up his pants and buttons his shirt most of the way up.

"The beach closes at 11," the cop says as he walks up to us.

"Sorry, sir, I guess we didn't see the sign," Blake responds standing up and packing everything back into the basket.

"Alright, well you both need to head out." I stand up and fold the blanket up handing it to Blake to put into the basket. _I wonder if he could tell what we were doing. _We head back to his car grabbing our shoes on the way.

We both start laughing when we get back into the car.

"I had no idea the beach even closed," Blake says to me apologetically.

"Well we could go back to my place. I think Kate is over at Ian's." He smirks at me and puts the car into reverse.

* * *

We pull up around the corner from my apartment at 11:30. I step out of the car just as Blake is coming around from his side. He presses me against the car and hungrily kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and let his tongue find mine. His hand slides up my leg and around to my ass pulling me against his growing erection. He suddenly stops, staring into my eyes then grabs my hand pulling me toward my apartment. I giggle at how eager he is to get me inside. Blake stops once we make it around the corner.

"What is it?" I ask walking up next to him, my hand still in his. There is a black Audi parked near the front of my apartment with a copper haired guy leaning against the door wearing dark jeans and a white button up linen shirt. _Shit! Christian…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Christian's POV:

_Why the hell hasn't she answered any of my text messages?_ I've been waiting outside Ana's apartment for at least an hour and she still hasn't responded to me. This is driving me insane. I am not a patient man at all. I'm beginning to get worried when I hear footsteps and a girl giggling from around the corner of the building. I look over to find that douchebag Blake holding hands with... Ana? _What the fuck?! _

"What the hell are you doing here?" He glares at me while Ana stares in shock. My eyes wander down to their interlocked hands and rage boils up within me. I stand up straight pushing off my car and glare at him ready for his attack at any time. Ana steps in front of Blake facing him and places both her hands on either side of his face.

"Look at me baby." Hearing her call him 'baby' infuriates me even more and my fists clench at my sides. _Why is she still with him? Did she forget I was supposed to pick her up an hour ago? _He is still staring at me with fury and jealousy.

"Blake! Please!" She wills him again to look at her.

"Why is he here Ana?" he snaps pulling her hands away from his face.

"He just… I mean…" His glare moves to her face waiting for her to give some kind of explanation, but she can't seem to even form a sentence. His stare turns to confusion then to pure rage as he pushes her to the side and begins walking toward me. I stand my ground bracing myself for the brawl that is about to happen.

"Blake!" She screams at him just as he swings at me. I duck barely missing his fist and punch him in the jaw. He stumbles back a bit then throws another fist making contact with my cheek bone.

"Stop! Both of you!" Ana comes running toward us and grabs a hold of Blake's shoulders as he swings again. She manages to pull him back so that we are far enough away that we can't reach each other.

"I think you both need to just leave!" She yells at us. _What?_ _I can't believe she just told me to leave. I've been waiting for her here for over an hour only to find her with him and then I'm asked to leave?_ I stand there for a minute hoping she will change her mind, but she just stands between us waiting for us each to walk our separate ways. Blake looks at her with the same shock that I am feeling.

"Baby, I'm sorry…" She cuts him off.

"Blake, please just go home!" She snaps back at him. At least I'm not the only one being told to leave. _But I can't just walk away now._ He gapes at her a second longer hoping she will change her mind, but she just looks away.

"Fine." He says after one last glare at me then walks away back to his car.

Ana glances at me for a second then walks through her apartment door.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I slam my door shut and slide down it burying my head into my hands. _What the hell just happened? How did I forget that Christian was going to be here?_ I have no idea how I lost track of time. I guess I just got caught up in the moment with Blake. Thank god Kate isn't here. I don't really feel like explaining all of this to her.

I decide to pour myself a large glass of wine to calm my nerves and sit at the breakfast bar to take a few gulps when I hear a knock at my door. _Shit! _I don't want to deal with Blake right now. I take one more gulp of my wine and walk over to open the door.

"Blake, can we please…" I stop when I see Christian standing in front of me instead of Blake. "Oh…"

"Hey."

"Uhh… Hi." I did not expect him to be standing on the other side of the door when I opened it.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asks after a couple seconds. _God he looks beautiful… _

"Um... I don't think that's such a good idea." The atmosphere between us suddenly feels so electric and I feel drawn to him. _What is it about him that makes me feel this way?_

"You're really going to send me away after making me wait for you forever only to find you coming home with _him_?" He raises his eyebrow questioningly. _Shit! A guilt trip?_

After thinking about it for a minute I step to the side and motion for him to come on in. He walks in past me and looks around.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"So… What happened to meeting me at 10:30?" He asks turning to face me.

"I… umm… I guess I forgot. Sorry." I can't think of an excuse fast enough so I just tell him the truth. He just sighs and nods looking around some more. "Look, I don't know why you wanted to see me so bad tonight that you waited here for that long, but I'm really not in the mood for this right now."

I slip my heels off and walk toward my bedroom to change. He grabs my waist as I'm walking past and pulls me toward him, my back to his front. Just his touch causes my heart to beat faster. He brushes my hair off my neck with his other hand and softly presses his lips against my skin. My lips part as desire fills my body instantly and I close my eyes. He continues his gentle kisses down my neck and slips the strap off my shoulder. His hand moves from my hip up my stomach to cup my breast. He starts to massage it as his kisses move back up to my neck.

"Christian… I can't…" I whimper. His other hand moves up my inner thigh pulling my dress up with it while he continues kissing my neck and massaging my breast. His fingers brush against my sweet spot over my panties. My body is betraying me giving in to his sweet touch.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Miss Steele." He breathes against my neck sliding his hand back down under my panties and moving his fingers over my folds. I let out a gasp arching my back and throwing my head back onto his shoulder.

"Christian…" I moan as he slides his fingers inside of me. He moves them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. "I'm sorry… Please…"

"Tell me what you want, baby," he whispers into my ear. I can't find any words as I let him explore my body. _What am I doing? This is not me. _He stops when my body tenses and turns me around to face him searching my eyes with his burning gaze. His hand moves up to cup my face and I lean into his touch closing my eyes.

"Hey," he whispers brushing his thumb up and down my cheek. I open my eyes and meet his worried stare. He cocks his head to the side willing me to say something. I sigh closing my eyes and letting my head fall forward against his forehead.

"Christian, what are we doing? We don't even know each other." He grabs my chin and pulls it up to look into my eyes.

"I told you… I want to get to know you. There's something about you that makes me feel like I need to be around you, like I need to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I look at him confused.

"Anyone or anything that might hurt you." He says this like it is obvious, like I need to be protected. _I'm not some frail little girl that needs a man to keep her safe. Besides, the way he was acting last night toward Leila makes me think he may be the dangerous one._

"Maybe I need protecting from _you._" I snap at him turning to the kitchen to grab the half empty bottle of wine from the counter. I pour more into my glass and take a large gulp. He looks at me like I've just slapped him and runs his hand through his hair.

"You're right."

_What? He's admitting that he is dangerous? _I don't know what to say.

"You should stay away from me."

_No! That's not what I meant… was it? _

"Why?" He walks over and tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Desire resonates throughout my body from this small touch.

"I'm no good for you, Ana."

"What do you mean?" _I want answers._

"It's complicated." I take another gulp of my wine walking over to the couch and turning on the TV.

"Fine," I snap. He stares at me running his hand through his hair again. _Why won't he just tell me? I don't even care right now… I just don't want him to leave. _

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or come watch some TV?" I say never taking my eyes off the screen as I flip through the channels. He smiles and walks over to sit next to me. I settle on an episode of _Law and Order_ and set the remote down leaning back into the couch. The closer he is the more I feel drawn to him. He reaches over and grabs my hand sending shivers down my spine. We both continue watching the show in silence.

I relax after a little while realizing his not going to try anything and begin to feel very tired as the alcohol wears off. I lean over and lay my head on his shoulder. Not saying anything, he adjusts his body, leaning further back and wrapping his arm around my shoulder so I can snuggle into him. _Oh this feels good. I feel so safe in his arms. Maybe I do what him to protect me. _Before I know it I drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the support everyone! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 9:**

Ana's POV:

The next morning I wake up very warm and turn to find Christian's arm and leg wrapped around me. It seems we both fell asleep on the couch and so how managed to position ourselves so we are both lying down. He looks so peaceful sleeping and his face is so perfect. I reach up and lightly run my fingers down his sharp jawline. My movements pause when he lets out a sigh but continues to sleep. I stare at him a little while longer before sneaking away to find my phone.

It's just past 8 in the morning and I have 4 new text messages and 6 missed calls all from last night. There at 2 calls from Christian and 4 from Blake. I click on the first text from Christian that he sent at 10:30 pm.

**I'm on my way to your apartment. **

**Christian**

The second one was sent at 10:50 pm.

**I thought you said 10:30. Where are you?**

**Christian**

11:25 pm.

**What the fuck, Ana? Call me now!**

_Shit! How did I not hear my phone last night?_ I move on to Blake's text message that came at midnight.

**I'm sorry about tonight baby. We need to talk. Call me back please.**

**Blake**

I sigh and throw my phone down. _I cannot deal with this right now._ I decide to take a quick shower hoping it will help me clear my mind.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I open my eyes to find that I'm still at Ana's apartment; I never made it back to my apartment last night. _But where is Ana?_ Looking around I sit up and hear the shower running down the hall. God how I wish I could go climb in there with her, but she has rejected me twice now. I need her to trust me before I try seducing her again, so she will give her body to me entirely.

I decide to look through my work emails while I'm waiting for her so I can lighten the load for tomorrow morning, when I receive a text message.

**I need to see you. Please. When can we talk? **

**Leila**

I've been ignoring her calls and text messages since the party. I know she is going to go fucking crazy when I tell her I want to break our contract early. There's no way I can pursue Anastasia while I have Leila still subbing for me. I don't think I could even have fun with Leila in my playroom anymore. I just want Ana.

Ana suddenly walks into the living room humming some song I don't know and stops abruptly when she sees that I am awake. She is only in a short, silk light blue robe, her hair wet and wavy. Knowing she is naked underneath makes my dick twitch.

"Uhh… Hey," she says walking into the kitchen to fill up a tea kettle. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." I stand and walk over to the breakfast bar across from her. Her blue eyes meet mine and they quickly fill with alarm. She grabs a baggie filling it with ice and walks over to stand in front of me. My eyes stay locked on her as she softly places the baggie on my cheek where Blake punched me.

"Does it hurt?" She asks looking back into my eyes.

"Not at all." I had actually forgotten all about it until now. But I do like her taking care of me.

"Hold this on there for a little while. I'm going to go change." I move my hand over hers holding the bag against my cheek and her eyes widen showing me the effect my touch has on her. _I feel it too baby._

She pulls her hand away and walks down the hall to her bedroom.

* * *

She returns in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a cream colored long sleeved blouse. Her hair is now dry and lies in waves down to her breasts. She makes a cup of tea and a bowl of yogurt and granola then sits next to me at the breakfast bar.

"What are you doing today?" I ask her breaking the silence.

"I don't have any plans yet. Kate and I usually use Sundays as our lazy movie days, but I'm not sure what time she is going to be back." She takes another bite of her breakfast never looking up at me. "How about you?"

"I was planning on getting some work done at my office."

"On a Sunday?" She looks up at me in shock.

I laugh. "Yes on a Sunday. I'm trying to build my business up more. Right now I'm in the process of buying a few companies and there is still a lot of paper work to get done. If I want it to progress faster I need to put in more hours."

"You sound like a workaholic." She turns her attention back to her food.

"I guess you could say that. I work hard to get what I want."

_And I will work hard for you, Anastasia, until you are mine._

She puts her dishes into the dishwater after finishing up her food and turns to me waiting for my next move. I don't want to leave her yet, but I can't think of a reason to stay. I walk over and brush my knuckles down her cheek.

"I hope to spend another evening with you soon, Miss Steele. Preferably without the street fighting."

She giggles gazing into my eyes. _I love that sound._ I press my lips against her forehead.

"Laters, Baby." I say before turning to walk out the door.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I'm sitting on my couch absentmindedly flipping through the channels on the TV. I can't stop thinking about Christian. His soft lips and gorgeous body. The way I felt so safe in his arms, I could have stayed there forever. The effect he has on my body is unexplainable. But then there's Blake. He is so sweet and perfect. I already know him so well and I can tell how much he cares about me. _How do I get out of this?_

My phone buzzes with a text message.

**I'm coming over. We need to talk.**

**Blake**

Looks like Blake called me a couple of times while I was in the shower. He must think I'm ignoring him or something. Good thing Christian left early this morning.

I decide to just wait for him rather than call him. He is going to come here either way.

* * *

I answer the door after a couple knocks and find a worried Blake on the other side of the door.

"Hi." I'm the first to say anything.

"Can I come in?" I step to the side making room for him to walk in.

"Why didn't you answer my calls last night or this morning?" He is standing in the middle of the living room glaring at me.

"My phone must have been on silent. Sorry." I walk past him and plop down on the couch. I don't want to have this conversation right now.

"Were you with him?" I look down at my fingers knotted in my lap. I don't want to lie to him.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Fuck, Ana! You don't even know this guy!" He's pacing back and forth in front of me clenching his fists repeatedly. I don't want to piss him off anymore so I sit there silently. He stops and stares down at me.

"Did you fuck him?" I look up into his piercing green eyes.

"No!" He relaxes a little and lets out the breath he was holding in.

"Do you want him?" He asks after a minute. His tone is softer now and I can see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. It breaks my heart to see him like this, to know I did this to him. I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't know what I want anymore, Blake. I'm so confused." He lets out a sigh as his eyes drop to the floor. Tears are now falling down my cheeks. I pull my knees up to my chest laying my head against them and let out a soft sob. _I never meant to hurt him. I don't want to lose him. _

I feel the couch move under me as he sits down. He pulls me to him letting me cry into his chest. _How can he comfort me right now after what I just confessed?_

I pull myself together and look up at him. He wipes a stray tear from my cheek and gently kisses my other cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"I know, baby." He lets me lay my head against him while he runs his fingers through my hair. I don't know how much time as passed before he shifts a little away from me.

"Are you going to keep seeing him?"

I hesitate, not wanting to lie to him. When I don't say anything he stands up and walks toward the door.

"Blake, wait!" I stare at him anxiously. He turns to me with his hand on the knob.

"Ana… I can't sit around always wondering if you're with him or if you choose him over me. I would go insane thinking about you two together… Just call me when you figure out what you want." He walks out shutting the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Christian's POV

Once at Escala, I get on the elevator to head up to my apartment. I decide I need to make an appointment with Flynn. What I'm feeling for Ana is nothing like I have ever felt for anyone else. Whenever I have been attracted to a brunette girl like her, I have only wanted to take her into my playroom as my submissive and nothing more. I have never spent the night holding anyone like I did last night with Ana. I have never wanted to, too scared that they will touch me. But last night I slept better than I have… in my entire life.

What is it about her? Yes, she is sexy and confident, and those big blue eyes… I see something in them I have never seen before. I don't know what it is, but I could look into them forever. I don't want her looking at anyone else the way she looks at me.

The elevator arrives at my place and I walk into my apartment to find Leila sitting at the breakfast bar. _What the fuck is she doing here? _

I stay standing in front of the door, staring at her. She turns toward me and smiles, but I continue looking at her impassively.

"You weren't answering any of my calls or messages and I really needed to see you." She explains herself when I say nothing. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of bourbon; I'm going to need a drink before we start this conversation. I take a large gulp and look up to find her staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"Where have you been?" She breaks the silence. "I've been waiting here since 2 in the morning."

_Seriously? _I should have just called her yesterday.

"I was at a friend's." I finish the rest of my drink and pour myself another one. I can tell she wants to ask me who my friend is, but she knows better.

"Who was that girl the other night?"

"Leila, the contract is over." I state ignoring her question.

"What?" She whispers, her eyes filling with shock and desperation.

"This isn't working for me anymore."

"Why? Did I do something?" I can tell she is starting to panic. I don't like hurting her like this, but there is no way I can continue. I know she wants more from our relationship and I definitely don't. I just want… no I need to make Ana mine. I can't make that happen with her hanging around.

"No. I'm just ready for this to be over." I don't know what she will do if I tell her about Ana. She could hurt herself or worse, hurt Ana.

"Don't do this please. I'll do anything you want." She has turned completely desperate now, jumping off the stool and walking toward me.

"Stop!" I snap taking a step back from her. She freezes and her eyes fall to the floor.

"Yes, sir," she says, switching to her sub form.

"We're done, Leila." She doesn't move from her position.

"I want you to punish me, sir." It's like she can't hear anything I am saying.

"Look at me!" Her head slowly tips up so her eyes meet mine. "I am breaking our contract. I am no longer your Dom."

She continues staring at me showing no emotion. I don't know how to get this through to her.

"I don't want to see you anymore. I've met someone." It's the only thing I can think to say to get her to understand that we are through. Her mood changes from submissive to rage and jealousy.

"That skank from the other night?!"

"Don't you dare fucking call her that!" I spit glaring at her with fury. Hearing Leila call my sweet Ana a skank sets me off. She takes a step back clearly frightened by my tone.

"But... I love you." I can't believe what I am hearing. I made myself perfectly fucking clear when she signed that contract that I didn't and would never want anything more than a Dom/Sub relationship from her. I run my hand through my hair.

"Leila…" I can't find the right words to say without hurting her more than I already have. She starts shaking her head as tears quietly fall from her wide eyes.

"No! You love me too! I know you do!"

"No. I don't. Our relationship has never been more than the contract for me." She falls to the floor in front of me sobbing.

"Taylor!" I call for my head of security. She is clearly not leaving on her own anytime soon.

"Sir." Taylor appears out of nowhere.

"I need you to take Leila home." Her eyes dart back and forth between Taylor and I.

She doesn't fight Taylor when he picks her up off the floor to carry her out. After one last glance at me she turns into him and continues crying. Pouring another glass of bourbon, I sigh and run my hand through my hair. Thank god for Taylor.

* * *

I just saw Ana yesterday morning, but it feels much longer. I attempt to look like I'm listening during the Monday morning meeting, when all I can think about is the next time I will get to see her. It has to be sometime this week.

I open my phone, making it seem like I'm checking an email and send her a message.

**Can I take you to dinner sometime this week?**

I get frustrated when she doesn't respond immediately. It takes a couple minutes before I feel my phone vibrate.

**I work every night this week.**

I got her work schedule for Clayton's Hardware Store first thing this morning so I know she only works Tuesday and Wednesday night. _Why is she lying to me?_

**You sound like a workaholic.**

I respond playfully repeating what she said to me yesterday.

**I'm far from a workaholic. I decided to pick up some shifts for extra money before I'm overloaded with studying. I don't work on weekends like some people I know, especially Sundays. I actually have a life.**

_Touché, Miss Steele. _I realize a couple people in the room are looking at me confused as I smile at my phone.

"Is there a problem?" I ask raising my eyebrows. Their attention immediately turns back to the presentation. Every one of my employees knows not to question anything I say or do if they want to keep their jobs. I turn back to my phone to respond to Ana.

**Someone is a little feisty this morning. I'm okay with a later dinner. What time do you get off?**

**Around 8, but I'm usually exhausted so I doubt I would be much fun.**

_Spend one night with me and I'll show you what exhausted feels like. _The things I would do to the fabulous body…

**I'll pick you up after work Thursday.**

I say knowing she doesn't work that night.

She doesn't respond until the meeting is over and I am back in my office.

**Alright, fine. **

_Yes!_

**I look forward to another night with you, Miss Steele. **

Now I just need to somehow get through the next three days.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Blake hasn't answered any of my calls or text messages since he walked out yesterday. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I feel horrible. I keep staring at my phone hoping he will call. _What was I thinking? _He is all I want right now. I want to feel his arms around me and hear his voice telling me we will be okay. A tear runs down my cheek as I think about the way he looked at me. How hurt he was.

My phone buzzes on my nightstand and snatch it up as fast as I can. It's a text message, but not from Blake. It's Christian asking me to go to dinner with him this week. I can't go to dinner with him. If Blake ever found out, he definitely would never talk to me again.

Staring at the screen I try to come up with some kind of excuse. I'll just tell him I work all week. That's logical. I don't have class right now.

**I work every night this week.**

**You sound like a workaholic.**

_Workaholic? Ha, very funny. _I scowl at the message. I'm not the one spending my Sunday at the office.

**I'm far from a workaholic. I decided to pick up some shifts for extra money before I'm overloaded with studying. I don't work on weekends like some people I know, especially Sundays. I actually have a life.**

**Someone is a little feisty this morning. I'm okay with a later dinner. What time do you get off?**

Try depressed and now… pissed off.

**Around 8, but I'm usually exhausted so I doubt I would be much fun.**

**I'll pick you up after work Thursday.**

_Are you kidding me?_ _He picks the one weekday that I don't work. _He's clearly not giving up until I say yes. I'll just call and see if Clayton needs any extra help that night.

**Alright, fine.**

I'll just go get a free meal and then have him take me home.

**I look forward to another night with you, Miss Steele. **

_What does this guy see in me anyways? _He should be dating some tall supermodel, not pursuing a pale, awkward college student. He better not try anything again, because that is not happening this time. I need to figure out what I want. If I fall under he spell that will never happen. As of right now all I want is Blake, but I guess I can give Christian a chance. We do have some kind of connection that I have never felt with anyone before. I guess we'll see if it's still there on Thursday.

* * *

Kate gets home later that evening with Chinese food and a large bottle of wine. _Perfect! Just what I need._

While we eat and drink I tell her everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. My conversation with Blake, him leaving and not answering my calls, and Christian's dinner invitation. She listens and asks questions until she knows every detail.

"I'm sorry about Blake. I guess he can't handle a little competition." She nudges me and I smile at her.

"Do you think I should go to dinner with Christian? I know Blake will flip if he ever finds out."

"I think you should definitely go. Blake is not going to find out unless you tell him." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"Yea I guess you're right."

"I say you go to dinner Thursday and get to know Christian a little. It could be really fun. Who knows… he could end up being your soul mate." She winks at me. _Christian… My soul mate? That's a joke. _I laugh. By the end of the night he's probably going to wonder what the hell he was thinking asking me out.

"Okay. Thanks for listening Kate. You always have the best advice."

"No problem, Steele. That's what best friends are for."

We finish off the wine while she tells me about her day and night with Ian on Sunday. They are pretty much together, but neither one cares if the other hooks up with someone else. I'll never understand her.

* * *

The next few days go by pretty fast. Kate has been doing her best to keep me distracted while I'm not at work, so I don't over think my date with Christian. She has done a great job of it too. I haven't really thought about it until today.

I ended up going into work for a little while to help with inventory, so I wouldn't have to lie to Christian. My heart is beating at an abnormally high rate on the drive home. _Why am I so nervous?_ A couple days ago I didn't even care about tonight at all.

I pull on Kate's plum colored dress that she swears I look amazing in, with some black heels. I attempt to do my make up like Kate has shown me, but it doesn't look quite right. I wish she was here to do it for me.

Just as I'm finishing up with a little lip gloss, I hear a knock at the front door and my heart stops.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****Ana's POV:

I open the door and instantly feel the air charge around us. Christian is dressed in gray slacks, a white shirt with the top buttons undone and a gray blazer. His unruly hair falls on his forehead in a sexy way and his gray eyes burn into me as he takes me in. He looks hot!

"You look beautiful, Anastasia." He steps closer to me planting a sweet kiss on my cheek. I feel my face flush and I let out a giggle.

"Are you ready?" He asks smiling down at me.

"Yes." I walk out shutting and locking the door behind me. He opens the passenger side door of his black Audi R8 holding my hand to help me in then walks around to slide in behind the wheel.

"How was work?" He asks pulling away from my apartment.

"Fine. We just had some inventory to do." I respond staring out the window so I don't have to make eye contact with him.

"Not too exhausting then?" He smirks at me, obviously aware that this was just an excuse to avoid going to dinner with him.

"I think I'll be able to last through dinner." I cannot let him pull me in with his playful charm.

* * *

We pull up outside a fancy restaurant I have never eaten at. Neither of us said much more during the car ride here. I think he can tell I'm not completely sure I want to be here. He walks around to help me out of the car and tosses the keys to the valet. A gorgeous, tall blonde greets us at the door, her eyes locked on Christian.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey," she says batting her eyelashes at him. _Does she not see me standing right here?_

"Hello Valerie." He doesn't seem to be affected at all by her flirting. He's probably used to this kind of attention from women.

She leads us to a dimly lit private dining area at the back of the restaurant. I slide in across from Christian. His hooded gaze and small grin cause the muscles below my waist to tighten.

"What's good here?" I ask quickly grabbing the menu to distract myself.

"You should try to the sirloin." He suggests seeing my hesitation at the overwhelming menu. Deciding to humor him I close it and set it down.

"Sounds delicious." His smile grows wider as the waiter arrives at our table.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Ma'am." I give him a sweet smile before he turns back toward Christian. "Will it be the usual bottle of merlot this evening?"

"No. Bring us a bottle of the Barossa Valley Shiraz." The waiter nods. "And we'll both have the sirloin steak cooked medium with potatoes and green vegetables."

"Of course." The waiter leaves us alone and Christian turns his attention back to me.

"I take it you come here a lot?"

"Every so often."

I look away from him to evaluate my surroundings. I never come to restaurants like this. They are far too expensive for my college budget. It reminds me of a place you would come to on Valentine's Day or your anniversary. Christian's eyes are locked on me, waiting for my reaction to everything.

The waiter reappears just as Christian opens his mouth to say something. He pours a little wine into Christian's glass and waits for his approval.

"Perfect." He sets his glass back down so the waiter can fill both of our glasses.

"How many women have you brought here?" I bluntly ask once we are left alone again.

"I don't know… A couple." He searches my eyes like he is trying to read my mind.

"I see." I take a sip of wine and sit back in my chair. "So what's your next move?" I ask, challenging him.

"My next move?" He furrows his brow and cocks his head to side.

"Yes. You bring me to this nice restaurant with romantic lighting where the entire staff seems to know you. You order a bottle of wine, but not the usual so you can make me feel like I'm different from your other dates, like I'm special or something. Then you suggest the most expensive thing on the menu and order it for both of us, like you're trying to prove you have a lot of money. At this point, I'm sure the other women you brought here were hanging on every word you said." He is clearly amused by my train of thought, gazing at me with a wide smile. "So… What's your next move that makes them more than willing to let you take them home later and fuck them?"

His smile fades after that last part. _That's right, Mr. Grey. I've figured out your game and I'm not falling for it._

"Do you really think that little of me?" He sounds a little hurt that I would jump to this conclusion.

"I don't know what to think. I know nothing about you."

"I brought you to this restaurant thinking you would enjoy it and I ordered a different wine because I wanted to. Although I do have a lot of money, I suggested the sirloin because they make the best in town, not because it is the most expensive meal. I invited you to dinner tonight with the intention of getting to know you a little better, not to get into your panties." He snaps at me.

"I guess I misjudged the situation. I'm sorry." I'm completely embarrassed. Of course he doesn't want to get into my pants. Look at him and then look at me.

"I would love to take you home with me after dinner and have my way with you, but I'm not going to." His eyes are now burning into mine with pure desire.

_Oh…_ I gasp and my cheeks turn bright red.I squeeze my legs together as the apex of my thighs becomes slick. _How can he affect my body like this with words alone?_

The arrival of our food interrupts the moment. My mouth starts watering almost instantly when a plate is put in front of me. It smells delicious.

Christian's face lights up as I dig in not pausing for a second. This is the best steak I have ever had.

* * *

The waiter comes to take Christian's card and clear our empty plates. I'm stuffed after practically licking mine clean.

"You have quite the appetite." Christian is still smiling as he pours the rest of the wine into our glasses. I blush again out of embarrassment. _Oh God. I should have paced myself, but it was just too good!_

"It was amazing. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it." He takes a drink of wine keeping his eyes locked on mine. I feel the charge build between us again. It makes me want to throw myself at him and let him take me right here on the table.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Miss Steele."

"What would you like to know, Mr. Grey?" I find myself flirting and batting my eyelashes at him.

"Everything." He says in a husky voice that resonates throughout my body.

* * *

After Christian paid for the bill, we ordered a couple more drinks and continued getting to know each other a little while longer. We talked about our families and our interests, his job and my plans for after college. I was finally relaxing a little and having really good time.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks finishing the last of his drink.

"Sure." He takes my hand and leads me out to his awaiting Audi.

I sit silently watching the downtown lights fly by. I really don't want our night to be over yet, but it is almost midnight on a Thursday and I know he has to work tomorrow. Maybe I can see him this weekend sometime.

I turn to him as he grabs my hand.

"Are you okay?" His eyes are filled with concern. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Yes. I was just thinking about how wonderful tonight was… Thank you." His concern is replaced with relief.

"We aim to please, Miss Steele. Let's hope you won't be as hesitant to let me take you out next time."

"I don't think that will be an issue again." I say giggling as we pull up to my apartment.

"I could listen to that all day." He says getting out and coming around to open my door for me. I place my hand in his and he walks me up to my apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" I hesitate at my front door playing with my keys, not wanting to leave him just yet.

"Not tonight." I look down and bite my lip, disappointed at his response. He steps closer to me placing his hand under my chin and lifting my head up to meet his eyes. His thumb pulls my swollen lip from my teeth.

"Can I see you this weekend?" He asks, now inches away from my face. My heart has picked up speed and butterflies fill my stomach.

"Yes." I whisper. He smiles and presses his lips against mine briefly, making my legs turn to jelly.

"Goodnight, Miss Steele."

"Goodnight." I manage to breathe out as he walks away. _Wow… Those lips are incredible._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Loving the reviews! They keep me motivated to continue with the story! Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 12**

Ana's POV:

Once I'm in my apartment I close my eyes and lean my back against the door to keep from falling to the ground. I can't believe I was trying to avoid that. I let out a sigh and open my eyes to find Kate sitting on the couch grinning at me.

"That good?" She giggles. I walk over and plop down next to her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" A couple days ago I didn't even care if Christian called me again, all I wanted was Blake. But after tonight, I'm confused all over again.

"Tell me everything!" She begs turning her entire body toward me.

"He took me to some fancy restaurant downtown and we had a private dining area. At first I was annoyed. It was obvious he had taken a couple of women on the same date…"

"What a prick!" She cut me off, already disgusted with my story.

"But when I called him out on it he was so offended. He told me that he took me there because it was the best steak house in town and he thought I would like it. He said he had no intention of getting my into pants…"

"And you believed him?"

_Shit Kate! If you would just let me finish!_

"Well yes, and he didn't tried anything all night. I even invited him to come inside after he dropped me off and he said no." The disappointment from earlier sets in again.

"Hmm… Interesting." Kate says racking her brain for some kind of explanation.

"After dinner we just sat and talked for a while. It was nice. I had a really good time." I lay my head back on the couch, reliving the night in my head.

"I told you to give him a chance!" She laughs socking me in the arm.

"Thanks again for convincing me to go." I smile back at her.

"Of course! But since I gave such good advice, I think you should come to this party with me tomorrow night and be my partner in crime." I roll my eyes. Kate never passes up a chance to party.

"Okay fine! Only because I love you and I don't want you going alone." She screams with excitement and throws her arms around me.

"It's going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Kate and I pull up at the party a little after 10. I'm wearing a cream colored lace belly shirt with floral designs that reveals a black lace bandeau underneath and dark skinny jeans with black heels. Kate has on a blue sequined tank tucked into a tight black skirt and black pumps.

"Do you know whose house this is?" I ask as we walk up to the front door.

"Some guy from Blake and Ian's frat." I stop at the sound of Blake's name. I still haven't talked to him since he walked out of my apartment Sunday. Kate turns around when she realizes I'm not walking next to her anymore and gives me a quizzical look. She rolls her eyes when she sees how nervous I am about Blake being here.

"Come on, Steele! It's fine!" She grabs my hand and pulls me inside. It's your typical college house party with a group of people playing drinking games around the coffee table and another group watching a game of beer pong in what should be the dining room. Everyone else is standing around drinking and talking. Posters and neon beer signs cover the walls and the mantle above the fireplace is stuffed with empty alcohol bottles. We make our way through the house in search of a drink and end up in the kitchen.

"There's Ian!" Kate says pointing to a group of people making drinks and taking shots. Blake isn't with him, thankfully. I need a couple drinks before I see him.

Kate walks over and slides her arm around Ian's waist. He turns toward her with a smile and grabs her behind her neck kissing her like he hasn't seen her in months. She giggles and motions for me to come over by them.

"What's up, Ana?" Ian says keeping his hold on Kate.

"Hey, Ian. What are you guys taking shots of?" I grab the bottle and read the label.

"Strawberry Smirnoff." He grabs it back from me and pours three shots passing one to both Kate and I.

"Cheers!" We raise them up then throw them back. It's actually not so bad. I look around searching everyone's face for Blake while Ian lines up the shot glasses to pour another round.

"Is Blake here?" Kate asks for me, knowing who I am looking for. I turn my attention back to Ian instantly.

"Not yet. He went to the bars with some of the guys earlier. They should be back soon." I relax a little. Perfect. I have time to get a little drunk. I don't know how I'm going to feel when I see him again, especially after last night with Christian.

Ian, Kate, and I continue drinking and talking about classes starting up again. We only have one more week off and none of us are ready to go back.

"All the more reason to get obscenely drunk tonight!" Kate smiles, chugging some of her drink.

"Exactly!" Ian agrees. "Let's go out to the shed. They have pool and stuff out there."

Kate and I follow him out the back door to the patio. There is a huge white shed almost like a barn off to the side taking up part of the neighbor's yard too. Music is blaring from the inside.

"Do they know the neighbors?"

"Yea, it's another house of guys from the frat."

Inside, there are two ping pong tables hosting games of flip cup and beer pong, a pool table, and an area with three couches facing four TVs. There are twice as many people in here as there was inside the house.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Kate screams over the music. I follow them over to the couches where a bunch of people are playing some card game that requires you to drink almost constantly. Ian sits on the arm of one of the couches talking to a guy in the game and pulls Kate onto his lap. All the couches are crammed with people so I stay standing behind one attempting to figure out the rules to the game.

Another game starts after that one finishes. Kate has decided to join in on this one. I decline when she asks if I want to play. I'm already feeling a bit tipsy from the shots earlier so I would rather just stand back sipping my drink and watch.

Just as the cards are dealt out I feel someone's hands wrap around my waist. I look over my shoulder meeting Blake's fierce green eyes and all my nerves from earlier wash away. I smile up at him and he kisses me on the cheek. I have been craving his strong arms around me for the past week. I've missed him.

"Can we talk?" He whispers into my ear. I turn around to face him and nod. He grabs my hand and leads me back inside the house to an empty room locking the door behind him. We both sit on the edge of the bed. Our eyes meet and I notice how glazed over they are. He is really drunk. I don't think I've ever seen him like this. He must have had the same idea as me to get drunk before he ran into me tonight, but he clearly went overboard.

"Are you okay?"

"Ana… I'm sorry for being so stubborn this week. I really miss you." I can't help but feel responsible for his excessive drinking.

"I miss you too. I've been a wreck since you left." Well, I was until last night. Christian was the perfect distraction.

Before I can say anything else he pulls my lips to his. I can feel his desperation. I move my hand up to his face returning the kiss. He pushes me back onto the bed.

"I need you." He breathes against my lips and moves on top of me pinning my body to the bed. He presses his mouth against mine again, his desperation replaced with aggression. He forces his tongue into my mouth groping my body with his hands. One hand moves up to my breast and he grabs it roughly. I let out a squeal and pull away from his mouth.

"Easy…" He moves his lips to my neck biting and sucking his way down. He pushes my legs apart with his knee pressing his groin hard against me.

"Blake…" This is getting too rough. I just wanted to talk about everything… about us. He ignores my voice undoing the button on my jeans and moving his mouth back to mine. His other hand is holding me against the bed so I can't move from underneath him.

"Blake, stop…" Still ignoring my pleas, he continues removing my pants. Feeling completely sober now, I start panicking. He has never been this rough with me before.

"BLAKE! NO! I SAID STOP!" I push against his chest with both my hands and shove him off of me with my knee. He stares at me with confusion breathing heavily.

"What?!"

"You're really drunk." He chuckles and moves in to kiss me again, but I pull away. He glares at me.

"What the fuck, Ana?" I quickly zip and button my pants back up and push myself off the bed to stand.

"We can talk tomorrow when you're sober."

"Whatever. I don't fucking care anymore." I turn my head back to him. What does he mean he doesn't care anymore? Just because I won't have sex with him right now?

"I really wanted to be with you, Ana. I was patient with you. I stuck around hoping that one day you would feel the same way…"

"Blake, I…" I suddenly feel guilty, not knowing what to say. He has been so good to me. I know he has wanted to make me his girlfriend, but I never completely committed to him.

"But I'm fucking done. Turns out you are just a slut like Ian said," He spits at me with anger and hurt in his eyes. I take a step back. I feel like he just slapped me with his words. _A slut? Fuck Ian!_

"What?" My voice is almost a whisper. I can't believe what he just said.

"How many guys have you fucked while you and I have been talking? While you've been fucking me?"

"I haven't slept with anyone since the first time we had sex." Blake snorts and lets out a laugh.

"Yea… right. I can't believe I let you drag me along all this time. Why don't you go get smashed and find another random guy to fuck in a car? I" He snaps referring to the first time I met him. We had met at some party, both very drunk, and ended up sleeping together later that night in the back seat of his car in the parking lot. I wasn't a virgin, but it wasn't something that I would normally do. I thought it was just a one night stand, but we saw each other again the next weekend and he got my number. After that night we started talking and have been ever since.

"Fuck you!" I yell at him before turning and running out the door. I head straight for the kitchen grabbing a bottle of whiskey and taking a long pull. _How could he be so cruel to me? After everything we have been through together?_ _Is that what he really thinks about me?_

I take a couple more pulls and turn to find the bathroom. I need Kate. But I don't want to face anyone right now. I slam the bathroom door and pull out my phone to call Kate. It goes straight to voicemail. _Fuck!_ I'm feeling drunk now and my vision is getting a little fuzzy. I look back at my phone and scroll through my address book stopping at Christian. I hesitate with my thumb hovering over his name. _Fuck it!_ I hit call putting the phone up to my ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than normal, but the next one will be posted soon. Hopefully tonight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Christian's POV:

I've looked over these spreadsheets hundreds of times, but I have to make sure there are no mistakes. They have to be perfect before I fax them to Ros, even though I'm sure she'll catch any errors that I miss. I take a sip of bourbon and check the time. It's already almost 1 in the morning, which means I have been sitting in my office for nearly 4 hours. Ana was right. I am a workaholic.

I'll just leave it for the morning, look over it one more time then send it off. I pick up my phone to find a text from my brother, Elliot.

**You should have come out tonight, little bro. This place is crawling with fine women, and I'm sure every one of them would love to get a taste of THE Christian Grey.**

I roll my eyes. Before I got my shit together and started my business, Elliot and I used to hit up all the hottest clubs on the weekends. He still goes all the time, sometimes attempting to drag me out with him, but I don't have time for that shit anymore. He's all about finding another woman to take home and fuck, but that was never my thing, with the exception of a few from when I was younger. I was really more of his wingman. Not that he really needed my help considering he's fucked half of Seattle's female population.

I'm about to text him back when my phone vibrates. Anastasia is calling me, but why so late? I quickly answer it.

"Anastasia?"

"Oh… I didn't think you would answer." She sounds strange and I can hear muffled music playing in the background. Why would she call me if she didn't think that I would answer?

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I…" She's cut off by a hiccup. _Shit! She's drunk._

"Ana, how much have you had to drink?"

"Umm… I dunno."

"Where are you?" I grab my jacket and head out of my office.

"Some frat house… I'm in the bathroom." I tightly clench my jaw together attempting to stay calm. Why the hell is she at a frat house? Hundreds of stories about drugs and rape happening at frats run through my mind.

"Where?"

"I dunno… I think 's on Merriam. Kate drove… but she's not answering her phone." Of course she's not. She's probably fucking that Ian kid, leaving Ana alone in a house full of drunk, horny guys.

"I'm coming to get you right now." I head out to the garage to my Audi.

"I'm fiiine." She lets out another hiccup. _Like hell, you are. _

"Stay in the bathroom until I get there. Do you understand?"

"I'm jus gonna go find Kate n ask her to take me home. You don need to come." Why won't she just listen to me? I need to make sure she stays safe. Anyone could take advantage of her in the state she is in.

"No! Stay in the fucking bathroom, Anastasia."

"She's jus out back." I can hear her fiddling with the door handle and then there's a smack. She starts giggling. She sounds far away, but gradually gets louder.

"Ana! Are you okay?!"

"Oopsies. I dropped you." Thank god. I thought for sure she fell and hit her head.

"Ana…" The music is suddenly blaring through the phone. "Ana!"

"Shit! There you are!" I hear a male's voice.

"Ana! Who is that?!"

"Fuck off, Blake!" My foot pushes down harder on the acceleration. He better keep his fucking hands off of her.

"Ana, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean to get so rough. I just missed you so much! I need you!" He was rough with her?! I feel like I'm about to explode. I search for a street sign and see that I'm only a few blocks away from Merriam.

"What the fuck did he do to you Ana?!"

"I'll call you back."

"No!" I yell just as the line goes dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ana's POV:

"I'm jus gonna go find Kate n ask her to take me home. You don need to come." I don't need him to come and save me. Kate is here. She can take me home. Why did I even call him?

"No! Stay in the fucking bathroom, Anastasia." He sounds so angry and… scary. Now I really don't want him coming. I stumble towards to door. Those shots are really starting to affect me.

"She's jus out back." I'm starting to see double and can't seem to get the fucking door open. I hold the phone to my ear with my shoulder so I can use both hands, but it slips and falls to the floor with a smack. _Shit!_

"Ana! Are you okay?!" His voice calls from the phone. For some reason I start giggling as I bend over to pick up. This whole situation is so ridiculous.

"Oopsies. I dropped you." The door suddenly flies open letting the music fill up the bathroom.

"Shit! There you are!" It takes me a second to realize who it is as my vision focuses. Blake?... The last person I want to see right now. Christian is yelling something into the phone, but the music is too loud for me to hear him.

"Fuck off, Blake!" Why the fuck is he even looking for me? I attempt to slam the door shut, but he's already half way in.

"Ana, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean to get so rough. I just missed you so much! I need you!" I stumble backwards as he steps all the way in, shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck did he do to you Ana?!" I can't have this conversation with Christian yelling in my ear.

"I'll call you back." I click off the phone and set it on the counter behind me.

"Seriously, Blake! Get out!" Darkness is threatening my vision and I lean back on the counter to stop myself from falling over. I really shouldn't have taken those last couple pulls.

"Ana, please! I was angry. When you rejected me, I immediately thought that you had picked him over me. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean any of it." I start to feel anger rise up from within me.

"What exactly are you sorry for Blake?! For leaving me crying in my apartment and ignoring all my calls? For forcing yourself on me? For calling me a slut? Which is it Blake?!" The alcohol is amplifying my anger, making my voice get louder as I go.

"Fuck! All of it, Ana! I don't fucking know how to deal with you wanting someone else!" I laugh throwing my head back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I glare back at him. "You were all I could think about this past week. I was a mess when you wouldn't answer my calls. All I wanted was for you to come walking through my door, pull me into your arms, and tell me everything was going to be okay."

He walks forward closing the distance between us and grabs my face pressing his lips against mine. I pull back and reach up slapping him across the face. He stares at me in shock putting his hand on his cheek and the door suddenly opens.

"Ana?!" We both look to see Christian standing in the doorway in his dark gray pants and suit jacket over a white shirt unbuttoned enough to reveal a small patch of chest hair. His hair is a mess and his eyes are burning with rage. My heart starts beating rapidly with fear, but also with desire. He looks so incredibly sexy.

He storms in pulling Blake away from me and moves to stand between us.

"What are you doing here?" Blake glares at him, his cheek bright red from my hand.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" It's taking every ounce of control in Christian's body to keep him from attacking Blake.

"Christian! Don't!" I try to step in to prevent this fight that is sure to happen any second. He holds his hand up at me.

"Stay out of this!" He snaps. I fall back against the counter feeling dizzy again.

"You better not have laid a fucking finger on her!" Blake laughs making Christian tense up even more.

"My fingers have been _all _over her." Blake is just trying to egg him on now. I'm too lightheaded to say anything to calm Christian down.

"If you hurt her…" He growls.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she loved every minute of it by the way she moaned, begging me not to stop." Why is he doing this? I can't handle a fight right now. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

Christian glares at Blake a little longer, probably debating on whether or not to sock him in the face. He must have decided not to, because he turns around and grabs my hand helping me stand up slowly.

"I'm taking you home."

"To hell you are!" Blake steps over blocking the door.

"Move." Christian growls, still holding me up.

"Ana, you can't go with him. You don't even know him!" He pleads to me.

"Blake… please move… I need to go home…" I manage to get out. He looks at me, shocked and hurt that I'm choosing Christian over him. He turns back to Christian with rage clear in his eyes again.

"If you fucking touch her…" He points his finger in Christian's face.

"You better get that finger out of my fucking face."

"Stop! Both of you! I need to go home!" I yell, fed up with them. Can't they see that I can barely stand?

Blake drops his hand to his side and moves out of the way. Christian practically carries me to his car and gently sets me in the passenger seat fastening my seat belt over me. I let my head fall against the cold window and almost instantly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in a huge white bed, with a pounding headache. Turning to face the other side of the bed I realize that I'm alone. Where am I? And how did I get here? I look over to the night stand to check what time it is and see a glass of water and three Advil waiting for me. I slowly sit up taking all the pills and drinking half the glass. It's not until now that I realize I'm only wear my underwear and a man's shirt. Alright… What happened last night?

Just then the bedroom door opens and Christian walks in wearing a pair of gray pajama bottoms and nothing else. My body tenses up at the sight of his perfectly sculpted body.

"How are you feeling?" He asks sitting on the end of the bed, gazing at with concern in his eyes.

"I have a major headache. But otherwise I'm fine." His lips curl up into a smile.

"That's surprising. You were very drunk last night." Oh no! What did I do?

"Sorry if I did or said anything embarrassing." I look down to my hands in my lap.

"Don't worry you didn't." I bring my head back up to meet his gaze.

"How did I get here?"

"I picked you up from that house. You passed out in my car almost instantly so I brought you back here so I could keep an eye on you."

"Did you change me too?"

"Yes. You threw up a little." I pull my knees up to my chest and bury my head in them. How embarrassing?

"Do you remember anything from last night?" I rack my brain for something and remember Blake. He was so drunk… and so mean.

"Yes." I lift my head and rest my chin on my knees, no longer hiding my face.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"A conversation I had with Blake."

"About what?" Tears fill my eyes as I remember the hateful things he said to me. How can he claim that he cares about me and then say things like that?

"He said he wanted to talk. I went with him to an empty room so we could have some privacy… He was so drunk." I just stare out the huge window looking out over the city as I talk.

"What did he do to you, Ana?" Christian's voice is full of concern, but I don't look at him. I don't want to tell him what happened, what he said. I know he'll be furious and want to go beat the shit out of Blake.

"Tell me." He presses scooting closer and grabbing my hand. I close my eyes and shake my head, hoping he will just drop it for now. He sighs and brushes his thumb across my knuckles.

"Fine. Come have some breakfast." He stands throwing a white crew neck shirt on and grabbing my hand as I climb out of bed. I follow him out of his room and down the hall.

This place is huge! All the walls and floors are a crisp white. To the right, there's a white plush couch and chair facing a black marble fireplace with a large flat screen TV hanging above it and a black grand piano sits in the middle of the room behind it all. Straight ahead is the kitchen with white cabinets and black granite counter tops. Three black stools are lined up along a breakfast bar facing the kitchen. The right wall is a floor to ceiling window looking out over the skyline and a glass door leads out onto a balcony that runs the length of the apartment.

"Christian, this is beautiful." I climb onto one of the bar stools, taking everything in.

"It's home." He says impassively, opening up the fridge and pulling out a bowl of fruit. He then opens the oven taking out a pan of baby quiches. My mouth starts watering instantly. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"That smells amazing." He smiles setting a plate in front of me then comes around to sit next to me carrying his own plate. I take a bite and my taste buds come alive. "It tastes amazing too."

"I'll have to let Mrs. Jones know you liked it."

"Mrs. Jones?" I look at him curiously.

"My housekeeper. She does the cooking and house work during the week. I let her have the weekends free, but on Fridays she always cooks meals for the weekends and leaves them in the fridge."

"So you don't cook… ever?"

"I've never needed to learn." He shrugs and continues to eat.

* * *

I rinse our dishes off in the sink once we're finished eating, while Christian sits at the bar on his blackberry. Thank god my headache has finally gone away.

After I'm done I turn around and lean my back against the counter, taking him all in. I have never met a man as sexy as him.

"Like what you see?" He smiles without taking his eyes off his phone. What is he doing on there that is so damn important?

I walk around the bar and grab the phone out of his hands. He turns his body toward me as I set it on the counter.

"Take the day off, Mr. Grey."

"As you wish. What would you like to do, Miss Steele?" I bite my lip and look up at him through my eyelashes. He takes a sharp breath and a flame of desire sparks in his eyes sending a signal straight to my groin.

He leans all the way back in the stool as I move closer to him. I stop between his legs when my lips are inches away from his, our eyes still locked on each other's. I place one of my hands on his knee and slowly slide it up his leg. His breathing becomes ragged, but he makes no effort to touch me. His eyes close when I reach his groin and began to stroke him over his pants. I move my hand to his waistband and his eyes to fly back open. Pushing my hand underneath, I firmly grab him making him hiss through his teeth. Before I can continue my assault he pulls me off of him.

"Don't." I look up at him confused. What? Why the hell not?

"Ana… You're vulnerable right now and I don't want you to do something you'll regret." I take a step back. The way he was looking at me… I thought he wanted me.

"Ana…" He runs his hand through his hair sensing my disappointment. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist bending you over this counter top and taking you right now, especially after that."

"Then why don't you?" My body's heating up again imagining this scenario and I bite my lip. He stares at me thinking for a minute and his eyes suddenly darken making me gasp.

"Come." He stands grabbing my hand and quickly leads me back down the hall to his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Lots of Lemons! **

**Chapter 15**

Ana's POV:

Once we're in the bedroom, Christian turns around and pulls me against him so my face is inches away from his. He cups my face with his hand brushing his thumb down my cheek. His eyes burn into mine making the muscles in my groin tighten. My arms instantly shoot around his neck pulling his lips against mine. I run my fingers into his hair and pull a fist full making him groan into my mouth. His arms are wrapped around me holding me against his body as our tongues find each other and explore each other's mouths. He pulls away suddenly and stares deep into my eyes with desire.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He says through his heavy breathing. I've never wanted anything more. I've been thinking about this ever since that heated kiss in the bathroom.

My lips curl up into a smile and I push him back to sit on the bed. He looks up at me standing in front of him with a grin both his hands gripping my hips. I run my hand through his sexy hair and lean down to kiss him again, biting his bottom lip. His hands fall as I take a step back and he gazes up at me with surprise. My hands move to the first button of his shirt on my body and I begin slowly undoing each button. I can see his growing erection pushing against his pants as I continue. The way he is looking at me is making me feel oddly confident, considering the light pouring into the room.

I finish with the last button, the shirt hanging partially open exposing a strip of my skin down to my pink lace panties but still hiding my breast. He is fidgeting in front of me trying to control his need to touch me. I shrug my shoulders letting the shirt slide off of me and drop to the floor. His lips part and he takes in a sharp breath, hungrily gliding his eyes over my body.

He reaches his hand out to me as I move closer to him. His hands go back to my hips and slowly slide up my sides then back down around to my ass, never breaking eye contact with me. My hands move to his shoulders as he pulls me forward and presses his lips against the skin between my breasts. His hand moves up to cup one of my breasts, pinching my nipple between his fingers. He kisses my other nipple before taking it into his mouth sucking and biting. I throw my head back and let out a moan. My body starts building under his sensual touch, yearning for my release.

I push his shoulders and he falls back on the bed. I grab his pants pulling them down and off his feet then climb up to straddle him. Our lips meet again and I reach down under his boxers grabbing his length. I stroke him slowly moving my body over him at the same rate. My mouth moves to his neck kissing and sucking my way down making him groan.

He suddenly flips me onto my back pinning my arms above my head. His eyes burn into mine for a moment before he kisses my lips. His mouth leaves mine and trails kisses across my face to my ear nipping my earlobe. He slides his tongue down to my neck and my body writhes underneath him. He continues kissing me down to my collarbone and his hand finds my breast again teasing my nipple until it is erect. My nerves are screaming already at his painfully slow assault. He closes is mouth over my other nipple sucking and pulling to match the movement of his hand. My back arches and I attempt to pull my hands from above my head, but his grasp tightens.

"Christian…" I moan as my body begins to build again. His mouth moves down my stomach.

"You. Are. So. Sexy." He breaths between kisses. He reaches my panties and slides his tongue over my skin across the top. He frees my wrists gazing back into my eyes and softly runs his hand down from my neck between my breasts and over my stomach. His thumbs hook into my panties and he slides them off of me, his fingers caress my legs on the way down keeping his eyes locked on mine. My arms are still crossed over my head. It's like he has me in a trance and I can't seem to move.

Hovering between my legs, his hand moves from my ankle up to my knee and down the side of my thigh. He puts his mouth back on my skin where it last was and kisses his way further down. I gasp when his mouth finally reaches my folds. My hands move into his hair and I fist my fingers in it pulling his mouth closer to me. I'm building higher and higher each time he glides his tongue in and out of me. He stops and slides to fingers inside of me making my eyes roll into the back of my head. I don't know how much more I can take.

His mouth closes onto the most sensitive part of my body. My legs begin to tense from the combination of his fingers moving back and forth inside and the pressure from his tongue.

"Christian! Oh, God!" I scream as I let go, my body convulsing underneath him. He continues his sensual assault until my orgasm is over, intensifying the feeling. He moves back up my body, his lips never leaving my skin as I come down. I keep my eyes closed, my whole body feeling exhausted. He kisses each corner of my mouth hovering over me. When I don't feel him touch me again, I slowly open my eyes and see him grinning back inches away from my face.

I wrap my legs around his waist and move my hips up to him, feeling his erection press against me through his boxers. The feeling resonates throughout my body, still sensitive from my past orgasm. I use my feet to slide his boxers down freeing him and reach down to stroke him again. His eyes close as he inhales through his teeth, hissing. My body comes back to life seeing how much he wants me. I continue moving my hand up and down his length and his eyes fly open burning with desire.

I wrap my legs around him again releasing him and try to pull him towards me, but he doesn't budge.

"Christian… Please…" I plead, my body needing him. He gazes into my eyes and I gasp as he slowly fills me. He groans and starts gently moving back and forth allowing my body to adjust to his size. I lock my ankles around him raising my hips up so he can move deeper, deeper than any one has ever been before. He grabs my hands and holds them on either side of my head, interlocking our fingers and presses his lips against mine. He kisses me softly continuing his slow movement. My body is gradually climbing higher with each thrust. I did not expect sex with Christian to be like this. It's so sensual and full of passion… like we were made for each other.

He picks up speed pushing further to the edge and looks back into my eyes, gray to blue.

"Come on, Ana. Let go." He groans and drives harder into, feeling my oncoming orgasm. The sound of his voice throws me over the edge again.

"Ahh!" I moan throwing my head back. He grabs my head pulling me back to him so he can see me fall apart under him. It's the most intense feeling I have ever felt and it continues to radiate throughout my body with each thrust.

"Jesus, Ana!" He groans as he finds his release, pushing into me a couple more times before collapsing on top of me.

We lay there together for a while trying to steady our breathing. His body is pressed against mine with his head on my chest and my arms and legs are wrapped around him.

He finally pulls himself out of me and rolls to the side. Neither of us says anything as we both stare up at the ceiling. I can't even find the words to explain how amazing that was. I've never felt that kind of connection with anyone before.

Christian turns his body towards me resting his head in his hand and glides his fingers over my stomach barely touching me.

"Mmm," his touch sends shivers up my spine, but I'm too tired to move. He chuckles leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" I turn my head towards him meeting his beautiful eyes.

"That was… nothing like I expected." His eyes fill with concern and I place my hand against his cheek smiling. "It was amazing."

His lips curl up into a smile and he turns his head to kiss my hand before kissing my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening our kiss. He pulls away and grins at me.

"You're trouble, Miss Steele. I can already tell."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ana's POV:

I wake up on my side with Christian behind me, one of his arms under my head and the other hung over my waist with his fingers intertwined with mine. We must have drifted off to sleep shortly after exhausting our bodies. A smile creeps across my face thinking about our activities from earlier. I still can't believe how incredible it was. The way he kissed me with so much emotion while he moved slowly and gently inside of me, made it so passionate. And now I'm lying in this gorgeous man's arms.

I'm pulled away from my thoughts by a buzzing sound. I peek my head up and see that it is coming from my purse sitting on a chair across the room. I check the clock on the nightstand. It's 3 o'clock. I wonder how long we have been sleeping. Trying not to disturb Christian I slowly climb off of the bed and grab his shirt wrapping it around me like a robe. I reach into my purse and grab my phone. Great… It's Blake.

I head out into the living room before answering.

"Hello."

"Ana? I've been calling you all morning. Are you okay?" His voice is full of concern.

"I'm fine, Blake." I walk over to the window staring out over the city.

"I thought maybe you were ignoring me."

"I just didn't hear my phone, I guess." The line is silent for a minute.

"What do you want, Blake?"

"I'm so sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. I was wasted and mad. I didn't mean any of it. I miss you so much. I've been miserable without you this past week." I sigh.

"I have been too. But that doesn't make what you did and said ok. The things you said… They really hurt me. I've never seen that hateful before."

"I know. I can't tell you how sorry I am. It's killing me that hurt you like that. Please, give me a chance to prove that to you. Will you come over so we can talk? Or I can come to your place?"

"Blake…"

"Please, Ana. I'm begging you." The desperation in his voice makes my heart clench. I don't know if I want to forgive him for what he said, but hearing him like this makes me want to give him a chance. I still have feelings for him. How can I not after all the time we've spent together and everything that we have been through? I need time to think about this, especially after everything that has happened with Christian.

"I don't know if I want to see you yet. I have to think about it."

"I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I will fight for you, Ana." I'm startled as I feel Christian's arms wrap around my waist and his lips against my neck. _Oh, God! _These two men are going to be the death of me.

"I'll call you back later this weekend." I need to get off the phone right now. Christian pulls open the shirt and runs his hands over my body while leaving kisses all over my neck.

"Okay, call me whenever. I'll wait for as long as it takes." Christian's hand moves to my breast, gently massaging it. My breathing becomes ragged from his expert touch.

"Ana. Are you okay?" Christian smiles against my neck when he feels my body tensing.

"Yea… I have to go." I hang up before he can say anything else. Christian's hand slides down my stomach and starts rubbing my clit. His other hand is teasing my nipple and his lips are caressing my skin from my neck down to my shoulder. I finally give in to his touch letting my head fall back against his shoulder.

"Who were you talking to?" He breathes into my ear. His teeth gently nibble my earlobe sending a shiver down my body and I let out a moan. I don't want to talk about Blake right now. I don't want him to stop. His fingers glide inside of me slowly moving in and out.

"Tell me, Ana." I wish he would just drop it and take me back to bed. Mentioning Blake would completely kill the mood. My legs start to shake as I come closer, but just as I'm about to let go he stops. _No!_

"Christian… Please…" I groan, moving my hips against his hand. He turns me around to face him and stares into my eyes.

"Was it Blake?" I hesitate a second.

"Yes." I whisper. His eyes narrow.

"What did he want?"

"To apologize about last night." Can we please not get into this right now?

"What was he apologizing for, Ana? What did he do to you?" I look down to the floor. I don't want to see his face when I tell him, but he places his hands on my cheeks and moves my head back up to him.

"He said some things about me… He said I was a slut and told me to go find a random guy to fuck." I can't read his reaction. He's still just staring into my eyes with his brow creased.

"Is that everything?" He knows that's all. He can see it in my eyes. I shake my head and he brushes a tear away from my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Tell me, baby."

"He kissed me and started to get a little rough. I kept telling him to stop." I can feel Christian's body tense up, anticipating where I'm going with this. He stays silent waiting for me to continue and I look back down to the floor.

"But he wouldn't… He started trying to take my pants off, then I used my legs to shove him off of me. That's when he got mad and called me a slut."

He still doesn't say anything so I look back up at him. He's staring out the window over me, running his hand through his hair, his eyes filled with pure rage. What is he thinking? I don't know what to do. He looks like he could snap at any second.

He unexpectedly wraps an arm around my neck pulling me into his chest and holds me against him, his lips pressed against my head. I slowly move my arms around his waist and relax a little in his embrace.

"Did he hurt you?" He finally says keeping his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"I'm fine."

"Why were you talking to him?"

"He called me to apologize. He said he was just drunk and mad about the past week. He told me he misses me and wants to make it up to me." Christian pulls me back so he can see my face.

"You're not seeing him." He says this like it's obvious.

"I don't know. I told him I'd think about it." He's angry again, but this time it's partly at me.

"You're not fucking seeing him!" Who is he to tell me who I can and can't see? This is my problem that I'll deal with however I want.

"If I decide that I want to then yes I fucking will!" We're both glaring at each other now.

"Why the fuck would you want to see that piece of shit after he did that to you? What if he tries it again?"

"He won't!" I know Blake. He would have stopped before it went too ?

"How can you be sure? Next time he might not be so drunk and then you won't be able to get him off. What are you going to do then?"

"He's not going to do it again! It's none of your concern anyway!" I yell and storm back to his room to get my clothes. I look everywhere, completely forgetting I threw up on them last night. He probably threw them away or something. I turn around to find him standing in the doorway watching me.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask as calmly as I can. He leans over picking up a bag next to the door and hands it to me.

"I had them dry cleaned this morning." I peek into the bag and find all my clothes neatly folded.

"Thank you." I walk past him into his bathroom and lock the door behind me. I quickly dress myself, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

When I come out, he is sitting on the bed facing the bathroom door in those gray pants and nothing else. I take a deep breathe trying to sooth my suddenly fired up libido.

"I don't want you to see him."

"Christian… I can't just shut him out of my life. I still care about him. Plus we have all the same friends so he's always around. I'm going to run into him sooner or later and I'd rather talk to him before that happens." Why am I explaining myself to him? It's not like he's my boyfriend.

"I don't trust him and I don't care how much you think you know him. You shouldn't trust him either."

"I'm done talking about this with you." I wave him off and walk over to collect my purse.

"Ana, don't leave." He stands up heading towards me. I hold up my hand stopping him from coming any closer.

"Christian… All of this happened _so_ fast. I was happy with what Blake and I had. Then you show up and everything changed. I'm so confused with my feelings for Blake and… you. I need to figure some things out. Maybe _this_ was a mistake." I say pointing to the both of us. He sighs running his hand through his hair.

"It's the best mistake I've ever made then." He looks a little upset for a second then composes himself. I can't deny that today was amazing, but I feel like I need to talk to Blake. We are… or we were so close and I can't ignore the fact that I was starting to fall for him before all this shit happened.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night." I say ignoring his previous comment.

"Anytime." The look in his eyes is so sincere I can tell he really would take care of me anytime I needed or wanted him to. I smile at the thought.

"Let me get dressed and I'll take you home." He turns to his closet.

"No, it's really okay. I'll just take a cab." I don't want to sit through an awkward car ride with him right now.

"You're not taking a cab. At least let me have someone drive you." Is he serious right now? First he tells me I can't see Blake and now he's telling me I can't take a cab. I'm not about to argue with him over this too.

"Fine." I follow him back out into the living room.

"Taylor!" He calls out and a muscular man in a suit walks around the corner.

"Sir?" He stands in front of us with his hands clasped in front of him and no emotion on his face. He looks like he could be secret service or something.

"This is Miss Steele. She needs a ride back to her apartment." Christian's tone has turned all business-like. How many personalities does this guy have?

"Yes, sir." I turn towards Christian, not really sure if I should kiss him, hug him, or give him a hand shake. I decide on a simple farewell smile.

"Bye. Thanks again."

"Goodbye, Anastasia." He stares after me as I turn and follow Taylor out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Christian's POV:

"Bye. Thanks again." Ana says after a quick smile. I don't want her to leave. Why do I feel like I'm never going to see her again?

"Goodbye, Anastasia." She glances at me one last time before leaving behind Taylor. I stand staring at the door a while longer hoping she'll come running back through, come running back into my arms. After realizing she's not coming back, I go into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of scotch. I take it into the living room and plop down on the couch staring off into space.

I can't believe she's actually thinking about seeing that fucker again. He better pray I never see him again. How can he say he cares about her and then do that to her? What if she wouldn't have been able to get him off of her? The thought of him or anyone hurting her makes me furious. I need to go hit the gym and get all of this anger out of me before I find myself at one of those BDSM clubs taking it out on some little brunette.

* * *

After an intense workout I strip down and get into the shower. The hot water running over my body soothes my tense muscles.

I hope Ana got home safely. I'm sure she did with Taylor driving her, but I need to hear it from him. I need to know that she is safe. I want to know if she is going to see Blake or not. The way she was talking about him almost guarantees that she will and I wish I knew when. I guess I could always have someone keep an eye on her and let me know if and when he comes around. What if he convinces her to be with him again? The thought of them together, of him touching her makes me want to punch something. He doesn't deserve her… but I don't deserve her either.

I've never felt this way about anyone and the sex… it was so intense and unbelievable. It has never felt that way with anyone else. How could she say it was a mistake? I know she enjoyed it just as much as I did.

I get dressed after my shower and head out to the living room.

"Taylor." He steps out of his office almost instantly.

"Yes, sir."

"Did Miss Steele make it inside her apartment safely?"

"Yes, sir. I didn't leave until she was inside and the door closed."

"Good. That's all for now."

I turn and head for my office to distract myself with some work, satisfied knowing Ana is home safe.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I laid in bed all of last night thinking about everything with Blake and Christian. I decided to call Blake today and meet up with him so we could talk. If I am going to end things with him, I at least need some closure.

I haven't talked to or heard from Christian since I left yesterday. I guess he is just giving me time to figure my shit out, or he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Maybe he just wanted to get into my pants and now that he has, he's done with me. That can't be it. We had such a connection, and I know he felt it too. But I can't think about that right now. One thing at time. I'll deal with Blake and then go from there.

I grab my phone off my nightstand and dial Blake's number. He answers on the second ring.

"Ana! Hey!" He sounds so excited, it makes me smile.

"Hey, Blake. Do you have any plans today?"

"No. I'm free…"

"Can we talk sometime today then?"

"Yes, of course. I'll come over there. I can be there in 20 minutes." His eagerness is evident in his voice.

"That sounds good. I'll see you soon."

"Okay!" He clicks off the phone instantly. I laugh a little setting my phone back down and climb out of bed. I change into leggings and an off the shoulder heather grey shirt, then head to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I hear knocking at the door and come out of the bathroom just as Kate is letting Blake in.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming over!" Kate gives him a hug. I haven't told her everything that happened Friday night and yesterday. I need to figure this shit out on my own. She turns towards me following Blake's gaze.

"Good morning, sunshine." She smiles brightly at me.

"Morning." I lean against the wall of the living room doorway. "Let's go to my room, Blake."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Kate."

"What are you two going off to do locked in a bedroom?" She grins at us, obviously assuming I invited him over for a little morning sex. I laugh shaking my head and turn to lead Blake back to my room.

I sit on my bed with my back against the headboard as he comes in shutting the door behind him. He stands in the middle of my room not sure whether to sit with me or not.

"Come sit." I point to the bed in front of me. I don't want him awkwardly standing while I'm lounging here. He sits on the edge of the bed by feet. He takes a deep breath and blows it back out before turning towards me. The pain and regret in his eyes makes me want to wrap my arms around him and comfort him. He looks away, down to his lap.

"I've been going over and over in my head what I was going to say to you when I saw. But no words come close to explaining how sorry I am. I don't know why I said the things I said. I've been so paranoid since that guy came around… I fucked up… I completely fucked everything up." His head falls into his hands and tears start to fill my eyes. I hate seeing him like this. I don't know what to do.

"Blake, I can't just forget everything that happened. How could you say those things to me? Did you really think that I was sleeping with other guys the entire time that we were dating?" The tears are falling down my face now. Why is this so hard? This is exactly why I didn't want to get into a relationship with him, to avoid getting my heartbroken. But I still developed feelings for him, and they were starting to get very strong.

"I don't know." He stares straight ahead at the wall and shakes his head. "Ian kept saying all these things to me to try and help me get over you. After hearing it over and over, I started questioning everything. He was telling me things he had heard about you and it made me wonder if they were all true."

"What did he tell you?" I knew I never liked Ian. He's such a fucking ass. I only ever put up with his shit because of Kate.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have let him get into my head. I shouldn't have accused you and said all that shit."

"I need to know what he said Blake." I can see him clenching and unclenching his jaw as he continues to stare at the wall.

"Blake!" What the fuck did Ian say that he won't tell me?

"He said I was better off without you and that you're a slut. I got so mad when he said that. I threw him up against the wall and told him never to call you that again. He didn't… but he said other things. He told me stories that he said he heard about you and other guys… About you sleeping with other guys when I wasn't around. I didn't believe him at first, but he kept saying he was telling the truth, that I could ask anyone. He even got a couple of the guys from our house to back him up. How could I not believe them?" He looks over to me as he asks. I'm in shock after hearing everything. Why the fuck would Ian make up all that shit about me? Just to help Blake move on? That is such bullshit!

"I didn't sleep with anyone. I don't know why he would say that."

"I know… I confronted him about it after Friday night and asked him who he heard these stories from. When he hesitated saying some bullshit about people I don't know and it doesn't matter anyways, I knew he was lying. Then he started saying he was just trying to help me move on, trying to get me to forget about you. I hit him so hard I'm surprised I didn't break his jaw. It took every ounce of control in my body not to beat the shit out of him." He has a look of pure hate on his face staring at the ground. This whole conversation is going way different than I ever expected. Even if this shit with Ian did put ideas in his head, he shouldn't have forced himself on me.

"This still doesn't explain why you continued trying to have sex with me when I said no. I had to literally shove you off of me with my knees, Blake."

"I was drunk and got carried away. I felt like I hadn't seen you in so long, I needed you so bad. When you kissed me back, it made me need you more. I don't know what happened. I got lost in the moment and just… took it too far." His eyes meet mine again and I can see how much he is beating himself up over all of this. "I'm so sorry, Ana. I don't know what else to say. I would have never forced you to have sex with me. I couldn't do that to you. I…"

He stops, taking a deep breath and reaches for my hand. I hesitate but then let him take it in his. He stares at the back of my hand for a second caressing it with his thumb, then looks at me with his fierce green eyes.

"Ana... I love you." I stare back at him in shock. Did I just hear him right?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know a lot of you wanted Blake gone. Don't give up on the story yet though!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Christian's POV:

I'm sitting in my office mindlessly reading over a few emails, when I hear a knock at the door.

"What?" I snap. I've gradually become more frustrated since Ana left and I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone. Taylor steps into my office.

"Sir, I've been informed that the boy has arrived at Miss Steele's apartment." He's got my attention now.

"Is Miss Kavaungh there?"

"Yes, sir. She greeted him at the door." Thank god. At least she's not there alone with him. I'm still worried that he's going to hurt her again.

"I want to know the second he leaves." I hope this doesn't take long. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything until I know she's no longer with him.

"Yes, sir." Taylor leaves me alone again and I decide to look over Blake's background check again.

He's from around here and has two older brothers, both graduated from college already. Both his parents are still alive and married. He was a star football player in high school and is majoring in architecture at WSU. He has gotten in trouble with the law for a couple fights his freshmen year. That concerns me a bit, but I can't say I haven't had my share of violence.

I run my hand through my hair and throw the folder back down on my desk. I turn back to my computer hoping to distract myself from this situation.

* * *

It's nearly 4 o'clock, meaning Blake has been at Ana's for close to 6 hours. What the fuck could they possibly be doing? Who am I kidding? I know what they are probably doing. Thoughts of him hovering over her naked body between her legs and kissing her soft skin fill my head. Her moaning out his name in ecstasy. My fist slams onto my desk making a loud noise that echoed throughout my office. Taylor is walking through my door seconds later.

"Are you okay, sir?" Searching the room for any sign of danger.

"I'm fine. Any word on Miss Steele and her_ visitor_?"

"No, sir. No one has left the apartment." Fuck!

"That's all, Taylor." I dismiss him and turn my chair to stare out the window. I shouldn't have let her leave yesterday. I can feel her slipping away more and more as each hour passes that she is with _him._ What could he have possibly said to her to make her forgive him? I don't know whether to leave her alone and let her be with him or try calling her later after he has left. What is this woman doing to me?

* * *

Ana's POV:

I can't find the words to say right now. I was not expecting him to tell me he _loves_ me. I don't know if I love him. I know I was starting to fall for him, but I'm not in love with him. At least not yet, not after all this shit.

"Ana… Please say something." Blake hasn't taken his eyes off of me, waiting for my reaction. He's starting to get worried the longer I stay silent.

"I… I don't know what to say." He's face falls a little disappointed in my response.

"I don't expect you to say it back. I know I have a lot of work to do to earn your trust back. But please let me try… Just let me try, baby." I'm still in shock from his confession. Should I give him another chance or would I be setting myself up for more heartache? I decide to let him try, but I'm not going to let this be easy on him. He's going to need to work hard before I can trust him with everything again. We are going to need to take this slow if he wants it work out.

"Okay." This simple word makes his face light up with a huge smile.

"Really?!" I smile and nod. He leans towards me to kiss me and hesitates, waiting for my approval. I softly press my lips against his and I can feel all the love in his kiss.

* * *

We lay in my bed for hours just enjoying each other's embrace silently. His arm is holding me tightly against his side and my head is lying against his chest with my arm wrapped around his waist. I start thinking about yesterday with Christian. I have to tell Blake before we go any further. I can't let this secret hang around while he's attempting to win my trust back. How do I even start? He's probably not even going to want to see me anymore. But I have to tell him.

"Blake?"

"What, baby?" His fingers lightly run up and down my back over my shirt.

"I have to tell you something." My heart is rapidly beating anticipating the anger I'm about to witness.

"Okay." He sounds hesitant and my breathing speeds up. I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack or something. His hand stops moving on my back.

"I slept with someone this weekend." I hold my breath waiting for his reaction. His body tense and he moves his arm away from my body, but I continue lying on him with my arm around him. I know I'm about to lose him. I should have told him before I agreed to try and work this out.

He still hasn't said anything and hasn't moved. I slowly turn my head to look up at him and see his arm draped over his face. I move my body off of his and lay on my side facing him. Neither of us says anything for a while. I don't know what to say. Nothing I say would change what I did.

I finally reach over and pull his arm away from his face. His eyes are closed and his brow creased.

"Blake, look at me." He opens his eyes and turns his head towards me. There are so many emotions in them. Pain, jealousy, rage, confusion. Tears fill up eyes, knowing I'm the reason for all of it. He turns on his side so we are facing each other and concern adds to the emotions in his eyes. The tears are falling down my cheeks quietly as we lay gazing at each other. He wipes a few away from my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I manage to get out through my tears.

"I don't want you to see him again." He finally speaks, knowing exactly who I was talking about. That's all? He's not going to yell and punch things like I envisioned.

"Okay." My voice is barely a whisper. He places his hand on my cheek and kisses me. He then wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him so our foreheads are pressed together, and we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I didn't sleep at all last night. Blake didn't leave her apartment until around 10 this morning. Now I have to attempt to get through this work day without firing every person that tries to talk to me. I rescheduled the weekly Monday meeting for tomorrow. There's no way I can sit through that shit right now. I'm staring at my phone contemplating whether or not to contact Ana. Maybe she is better off without me. I would eventually want to take her into my playroom. One look at that and she would probably run, leaving me in the end anyways. But maybe she wouldn't. If she gave it a try I know I could show her there's thin line between pleasure and pain. I won't let her walk away like this, not with that sleazebag. I can treat her so much better than him. I can keep her safe. I would give her the world. I have to try.

**May I have the pleasure of seeing you again this week, Miss Steele?**

I become very anxious when she doesn't respond immediately. I know she's not at work, she's still at her apartment according to the man I have keeping tabs on her.

**I don't think that's a good idea.**

Oh no you don't. I'm not going to let you brush me off that easily.

**Just dinner. I'm not taking no for an answer.**

**I can't. I don't think we should see each other again.**

What? I have to see her again. I _will _see her again. I decide to call her instead of responding with another message. I need to hear her voice. 

"Christian…"

"Come to dinner with me tonight." I cut her off.

"I can't… We can't…" I can tell she wants to see me, but why is she fighting it?

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"No, Christian. We had a good time… an amazing time. But we both know it wasn't going to go anywhere. So there's no point in dragging it out any longer. Just…"

"You're going back to him." That's exactly what this is. He convinced her to be with him. She sighs.

"He's good to me and I want to give him another chance. He loves me." Love? Now I have to compete with love?

"I have to go. Bye, Christian." She says before I can respond and the line goes dead. This is not over. I'll just have to take a trip to her apartment, and then she won't be able to ignore me or hang up on me.

* * *

**A/N: I promise this is only going to last a couple more chapters! Hang in there!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I meant Ana and Blake are going to last a couple more chapters. The story will last much longer than that.  
**

**Chapter 19**

Ana's POV:

I had to get off the phone with Christian. He was not going to give up until I agreed to go to dinner. If I want to try and work things out with Blake I can't see him.

Blake is going to be here any minute to pick me up and I'm not ready. He's taking me to the Kings of Leon concert. We used to go to concerts all the time with Kate and Ian, but they won't be coming with us this time. Kate is no longer talking to him after I told her everything that happened and the things he told Blake about me. I've never seen her so furious. She was in her room for hours screaming at him over the phone. I feel bad because I know she really liked him, but I'm glad he won't be around anymore.

Blake arrives while I'm in the kitchen pouring myself a glass of wine. He has on a dark pair of jeans, a white V-neck, and a black jacket. I still need to change, but we have plenty of time.

…..

"Are you sure Kate doesn't want to come with us?" He asks sitting on my bed while I decide what to wear.

"Yea. She went to get herself a tub of ice cream and a couple movies. She'll back to her old self tomorrow." At least I hope so. I decide on a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank under a black leather jacket, and my black pumps. While putting a little lip gloss on I see Blake watching me in the mirror with a grin on his face.

"What?" I smile turning toward him. He stands up and walks over to me. I'm still a couple inches shorter than him even with these heels on. He kisses my forehead and looks into my eyes.

"You're beautiful." I give me a kiss getting my freshly applied lip gloss on his lips.

"Oops. Sorry." I giggle wiping it off with my thumb. Then there's a knock at front door startling us both.

"Could you go see who that is while I get my purse?"

"Yea. Hurry though we should be leaving like now." I grab my black clutch from my closet and transfer all my things into it from the purse I was using last.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I hear Blake yell from the living room. I hurry out to see who he could possibly be yelling at.

"Blake, what's your…" I stop when I see Christian standing in the doorway in a suit and tie, clearly just off work, and his eyes meet mine. What is he doing here? I thought I told him I didn't want to see him. Or that I _shouldn't_ see him.

"Ana… what the fuck is going on?" Blake glares back at me. I open my mouth to speak shaking my head, but nothing comes out. I don't know what the hell is going on.

"Ana!" Christian's eyes are locked on Blake now. He looks like he might tackle him.

"I don't know. I didn't know he was coming." I make my way towards them and step in front of Blake, putting myself in between them. I do not need a fight breaking out in the hallway in front of my door.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" He gazes at me then his eyes move to look over my head narrowing. I can feel Blake standing almost against me with his hand protectively on my hip.

"Blake, give me a second." I push him back a little.

"Ana…" He starts but I cut him off.

"Please_, one_ second." He glares at Christian one more time.

"Fine! Fuck!" He throws his hands up and heads into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I look back to Christian. He runs his hand through his hair before meeting my stare. He looks too good. I can't do this right now.

"Why did you hang up on me earlier?" Did he really come here just because of that? I roll my eyes and his gaze narrows.

"I didn't have anything else to say."

"So you just hung up?" He's clearly getting irritated with me. I peek over my shoulder at Blake who has poured himself a glass of wine and is watching me from the other side of the bar with both his palms flat on the counter.

"Christian, please just leave." I stare back at him with desperation. He hesitates looking hurt and utterly defeated.

"Alright, Ana… If that's what you want… I'll leave. Just please be careful." I hold my breath as his hand moves up to my cheek. He brushes his thumb across my skin staring at me like he is trying to mesmerize my face and then turns and walks away. I gaze after him for a second before closing the door and looking back to Blake.

He's furious. His glass has been refilled and his eyes are burning into me. He picks up his glass and downs the entire thing, never breaking eye contact with me. I cautiously walk toward him. He just watches me without moving a muscle. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

I stop when I'm standing next to him and grab his arm to turn his body towards me. I look down at his hands and take both of them in mine then meet his eyes again. They are still burning with anger.

"I swear I didn't invite him over here." He still doesn't say anything.

"Blake. Say _something_."

"Let's just go." He takes his hands out of mine and walks past me to the door, leaving me standing in the kitchen. I don't even want to go to the concert anymore. Not with him like this.

"Are you coming?" He raises his eyebrows at me, holding the door open. I sigh nodding and walk over to him. He grabs my hand and leads me out the door. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Christian's POV:

"Christian, please just leave." She's begging me to walk away? This can't be happening. How come no one informed me that this fucker was here? She has clearly made her decision. I know I have to let her go.

"Alright, Ana... If that's what you want... I'll leave. Just please be careful." She looks scared as I reach up to touch her face. I stare into her beautiful blue eyes one last time feeling her soft skin with my thumb, and then I walk away. I walk away from the only woman I have ever felt anything for.

I climb into my R8 and slam the door shut. What just happened? Rage boils up inside me and I punch the dashboard. I think I may have cracked something in my hand but I don't give a fuck.

I sit outside her apartment for a while, hoping maybe he will leave and I can go talk to her alone. After about a half hour I see him walking out holding her hand. I close my eyes and my head drops forward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Christian's POV:

It's been a little over three weeks since I watched Ana leaving her apartment with Blake. I haven't seen or heard from her and I haven't tried to contact her. I do still have a guy watching her. I need to know that she is safe. But I've had him stop keeping me updated on her whereabouts. Hearing about her and Blake together all the time was starting to seriously affect my work, but I'm also in the best shape I think I have ever been in. I've been working out pretty much constantly outside of work. I'm not ready to take on another a sub yet. I met with a couple girls at the beginning of this week but I didn't have them sign a contract.

It's Friday and I'm sitting in my office at my apartment after work. I need to get out of here and stop moping around. I'm sick of Gail checking up on me every half hour to make sure I'm okay. I decide to call Elliot, I'm sure he's up to something tonight.

"Hey little bro!"

"I need to go out."

"Hell yeah! I'll be at your place by 10." I haven't gone out with him in months. This should be… interesting. But at least it's a distraction.

….

I decided to give Taylor the night off and drive Elliot and me to my club. I pull up to front and give my keys to the valet. We head straight to the front of the line and the bouncer lets us right in recognizing me instantly. We are greeted by a tall blonde with brown eyes and bright red lipstick.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." She bats her eyelashes at me. I've gotten used to this attention from women. It gets old real fast.

"Victoria." I give her a nod.

"Let me show you to your table." Elliot smirks at me and follows closely behind her. He's already on the prowl. I roll my eyes and head after them.

We make our way through the club passing the dance floor packed with people moving to the music. I stare straight ahead ignoring the women eyeing me. Victoria leads us up some stairs to the private VIP section. It is just as loud and dark as the rest of the club and has a couple red couches around a short glass table. Multiple drinks and alcohols sit on another table with glass and a bucket of ice. Elliot sits on the couch across from me and looks up to Victoria.

"Can I get you anything else?" She smiles.

"We're fine. Thank you." I reply dismissing her.

"I'd like a dance later," Elliot says before she leaves grinning up at her. She giggles.

"I would love to, but unfortunately I can't while I'm working."

"Well that's too bad. Maybe another time then." She smiles and heads back to the entrance. Elliot is still grinning watching her walk away.

"Damn! Is she new?" I chuckle while pouring myself a drink.

"I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ fuck my employees."

"Come on little bro! Don't tell me you wouldn't love to take her home and make her scream your name." I just shake my head and take a sip of my drink. Same old Elliot.

* * *

I'm lost in thought again thinking about Anastasia since Elliot left me alone to hit up the dance floor. I stayed back, not in the mood for some girl to grind all over me. Unless that girl is Ana of course. I wish she was here right now. Why am I still so stuck on her? She didn't want me, she wants Blake. This is driving me fucking insane.

Elliot comes up the stairs grinning at me followed by two girls. He's leading a blonde in a bright pink dress by the hand and a brunette follows close behind wearing a black lace dress that is partially see through but covers just enough. She looks towards me and I take in a sharp breath seeing her sea green eyes. Elliot knows exactly what I like.

I stand up to greet them when they reach me.

"Ladies… this is my brother Christian." He says smiling at me.

"Christian this is Jessica and Paige." He motions toward the one in pink first and then the other and we exchange pleasantries.

After pouring both of them drinks, Elliot falls back on the couch across from me pulling Jessica down next to him. I slide over to make room for Paige to sit next to me. Elliot throws his arm around Jessica and whispers something in her ear making her giggle. They are soon all over each other in their own world. There's no doubt he will be taking her home tonight.

"So Christian… why were you over here sitting alone instead of out there dancing with me?" Paige eyes me seductively.

"I guess I'm not in the mood for dancing tonight." I reply and take a drink, sitting back with my arm stretched across the back of the couch. She slides closer to me moving her hand to rest on my knee.

"What _are_ you in the mood for, Mr. Grey?" I turn my eyes to her. She's smirking at me with one eyebrow raised. It's clear what's on her mind. She leans in closer and her hand starts to slowly move down my thigh.

"I know what I'm in the mood for." She breathes into my ear. Maybe if I just fuck her I'll forget about Ana. Her hand slides closer to my growing erection as she bites my ear. She stops and grabs my face turning it towards her and kisses me. Her lips aren't as soft as Ana's. Her kiss feels nowhere as good as Ana's. I try to push Ana out of my head grabbing Paige and pulling her harder against my lips. Our tongues find each other and we continue kissing aggressively. She pulls away breathing heavily and swings her leg over me to straddle me. Her dress riding up a little. I notice that Elliot and Jessica are no longer sitting across from us. They probably went somewhere to fuck.

Her mouth is on mine again. I slide my hands up her legs to her ass pulling her closer against my erection. She moans into my mouth. I start picturing Ana on top of me instead of Paige as she grinds against me again.

We are interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. Fuck! I have to at least see who it is. I reach into my pocket to grab it with her still straddling me. She starts kissing and sucking my neck. I look at the screen and my heart stops when I see Ana's name. My mind instantly thinks the worst. Why else would she be calling me? Blake must have done something. I grab Paige's arm pushing her back off my neck and answer.

"Anastasia? Is everything okay?" Paige is sitting up on my lap staring at me in confusion.

"Christian?" She sounds surprised that I answered and I can tell she's been crying.

"What happened?" She starts crying again and I push Paige off me. "Ana, what happened? Talk to me, baby."

"Blake… He… He…" She's sobbing into the phone now. I will kill that fucker if he hurt her.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No… I saw him fucking someone else." Her sobs have stopped and her voice is full of anger. I run my hand through my hair. I knew he didn't deserve her. How could he want anyone else when he had her?

"Where are you?" I don't want her doing something stupid in the state that she is in and I wouldn't mind running into Blake.

"At that same house."

"I'm on my way." I hang up before she can argue. As soon as I'm off the phone Paige's hand slides back onto my thigh almost touching my now soft dick. I grab her wrist moving it off of me and glare at her.

"Don't." I stand up and head toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She calls after me.

"I'm leaving." I reply and walk down the stairs. I run into Elliot when I'm almost to the exit.

"Whoa! Slow down bro. Where are you going?"

"Something came up. I need to leave." The blonde in pink is nowhere to be found.

"I'm coming." He says noticing how angry I am and follows me out.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Kate and I take a cab to a party at the same house Christian picked me up from over three weeks ago. Things have been going good with Blake, but I can't stop thinking about Christian, wondering if I made the right decision. I haven't even had sex with Blake since we decided to try and work things out. I keep saying I want to take it slow, but I've actually just been nervous it won't be like it was with Christian. I don't know why, the sex with Blake has always been really good. Maybe I can get him alone tonight.

Kate and I went to happy hour with a couple girls from one of her classes and after 3 martinis neither of were sober enough to drive. Kate only agreed to come with me to this party because Ian is out of town, so she won't risk running into him.

Once we arrive, we head straight for the kitchen. The place is full of drunk college kids like usual. After getting drinks, I leave Kate flirting with some blonde guy so I can go find Blake.

I search everywhere but the bedrooms and don't see him. I talked to him before happy hour and he was already here, so he has to be somewhere. I decide to check the bedrooms. Maybe he's smoking a joint in someone's room or something.

The first room is empty and the door is locked on the second. I turn the knob of third and open the door to find two people fucking.

"Shit! Sorry!" I look away really fast and start to close the door, but stop when I see a black and grey striped button up shirt lying on the ground. The shirt I bought Blake for Christmas this past year. My eyes dart back to the bed and I see Blake hovering over a brunette girl with brown eyes both of them staring at me. He's eyes widen when he sees it was me that interrupted them.

"Ana!" He yells as I run out of the room straight to the bathroom. I fall to the floor in tears. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. Was that just a lie to get me back? I thought things were going so good. We have been slowly getting back to normal. I'm so glad I didn't sleep with him yet. I guess he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to wait for me to be ready.

"Ana!" Blake is pounding on the door and then it comes flying opening. Damn! I forgot to lock it. He's only wearing his pants, no shirt and looks down at me crying on the floor. He quickly kneels in front of me and reaches for me.

"Don't fucking touch me!' I scream pushing his hands away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He's shaking his head looking at me with wide desperate eyes. "I was looking for a quiet place to call you to find out where you were and I found her crying in there. I was trying to comfort her…"

"Comfort her with your fucking dick?!"

"No, she started kissing me and… I don't know what I was thinking." He stands up as I push myself off the floor. He tries to help me but I shove him away again.

"Fuck off!"

"Please Ana. I'm sorry! I love you!" My anger shoots through the roof.

"You don't fucking love me! How can you say that, after I just caught you fucking some other bitch?!"

"You haven't slept with me since you fucked that guy! And…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You cheated on me because I wanted to wait until things were back to normal between us? Fuck you!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kate is standing in the doorway looking completely confused. When she sees my tear stained face she storms over and pulls Blake away from me.

"What the fuck did you do?" She glares at him then faces me.

"Stay out of this, Kate." Blake tries to move her away, but she refuses.

"I found him fucking some girl in a bedroom." I spit, staring at him with disgust. Kate gasps turning toward him and slaps him hard across the face.

"Get the fuck out!" She shoves him out the door while he is still stunned and slams it in his face. She comes back over to me and pulls me into her arms. I breakdown again and cry into her shoulder.

….

After a while Kate leaves to get me a glass of water. I stare at myself in the mirror. I look pathetic. Then the tears start again.

Why did I believe him when he told me he loved me? I feel so stupid. I should never have given him another chance. Christian wouldn't have done this to me. I know he wouldn't have. I wish he was here. I wish I could curl up in his arms. I felt so safe when he held me. But I pushed him away. I slide back to the floor crying harder.

I was comfortable with Blake and too scared to lose that comfort to give Christian a chance. Now he's gone. I wish I could go back.

I pull out my phone thinking about calling him. He probably won't answer anyways. At least I could hear his voice through his voicemail. I hit call and press the phone to my ear. It rings over and over.

"Anastasia? Is everything okay?" I gasp when I hear him. He answered!

"Christian?" I can't believe he answered.

"What happened?" The concern in his voice makes me fall apart again. He still cares about me.

"Ana, what happened? Talk to me, baby." Baby? Oh, Christian.

"Blake… He… He…" I'm sobbing now and can't get the words out

"Did he hurt you?" He sounds so angry.

"No… I saw him fucking someone else." The line is silent for a second. Why did I call him? I choose this. I choose Blake.

"Where are you?"

"At that same house." Come and get me please!

"I'm on my way." He says before hanging up.

He's really coming. Coming to save me. Like my knight in shining armor


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Christian's POV:

I am forced to park down the street once we arrive. I leap out of the car and quickly head for the house with Elliot close behind.

"A college party? Nice!" Elliot grins as we head up the front stairs. I frantically push my way through the packed house losing Elliot on the way. I decide to check the bathroom first remembering the last time I picked her up here. I knock on the closed door and it instantly flies open revealing a blue eyed blonde.

"Fuck off, Bla…" She stops when she sees me. I look past her and see Anastasia sitting on the counter staring at me with a tear stained face. My body relaxes a little knowing she is safe. I push past the blonde heading towards Ana and stop in front of her.

"Hi," she softly says looking up at me. I reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear then place my hand on her cheek and wipe a tear away with my thumb. God, she's beautiful.

"Hi." We gaze at each other silently for a while. I've been dreaming about her big blue eyes for weeks.

"I'm assuming you're Christian," the blonde says eyeing me.

"That's right." I respond keeping my eyes locked on Ana.

"So you're the one I've heard so much about." I smile at the thought of her telling people about me.

"This is Kate, my roommate." Ana says. I turn towards the blonde finally breaking my eye contact with Ana and I see Elliot peek in the bathroom behind her.

"Shit! There you are." He steps in and eyes Ana curiously in front of me then sees Kate and a grin spreads across his face. "And who are these two beautiful ladies?"

Kate extends her hand out to him. "I'm Kate." He takes it moving it up to his mouth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kate." He places a kiss on the back of her hand making her giggle. "I'm Elliot, Christian's brother."

I roll my eyes. Of course… she's just his type. He looks towards Ana then raises his eyebrows at me, willing me to introduce her.

"Elliot, this is Anastasia." I gaze back to her as she looks toward Elliot.

"Hello, Anastasia."

"Please call me Ana." She smiles sweetly at him and turns back to me.

"Let me get you home." She nods and stands up off the counter. I move my hand to the small of her back and usher her out, Kate and Elliot follow close behind.

…

Just as we make it to the bottom of the front steps someone shouts from behind us.

"Ana!" I narrow my eyes and rage rises up inside me when I see Blake standing in the doorway.

"You best turn your ass around and stay the fuck away from her!" Kate yells at him. For such a petite girl she has got quite a fierce attitude.

He ignores her and makes his way toward us. I reach my arm in front of Ana and move her behind me protectively. Elliot is holding Kate back now as she continues yelling at Blake.

"Is this a fucking joke? You called him!" He stops inches away from my face, both of us glaring at each other. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I so badly want to beat his face in, but there are far too many people here and I'd rather not make a scene.

"I suggest you take a step back," I warn him, attempting to stay as calm as possible.

"Blake! Stop!" Ana has stepped around me and is standing next to us. I wish she would just stay behind me. I don't want her getting hurt.

"What are you going to do, pretty boy?" He has a grin on his face, egging me on. Ana grabs his arm trying to pull him back and he shoves her away. I snap and punch him hard right in the jaw making him stumble backwards. I don't give a fuck if I make a scene anymore. He swings at me hitting my face and I tackle him to the ground. I punch him a couple more times while he's under me before Elliot pulls me off.

"That's enough!" I'm breathing heavily and my heart is racing from the adrenaline.

"If you _ever _fucking touch her again I will break every fucking bone in your body." I stare down at Blake as he spits blood to the side and glares up at me. I shrug Elliot off of me. I don't want anyone touching me right now. I turn around to face Kate and Ana looking at me with scared wide eyes. I walk away and head straight to the car. I need to calm down before I say anything I'll regret.

After slamming the car door shut I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I hate losing control of my temper like that. I rub my hand over my mouth with my elbow propped on the door and watch Elliot lead Kate and Ana to the car. Thank god.

* * *

Ana's POV: 

I'm staring in shock as Christian punches Blake over and over while he's lying on the ground under him. This is all my fault. If he doesn't stop soon he's going to knock Blake unconscious.

"Shit," Elliot mutters then runs over and grabs Christian pulling him off. "That's enough!"

"If you _ever _fucking touch her again I will break every fucking bone in your body." Blake is glaring up at Christian and spits to the side. Is that blood? Christian pulls away from Elliot and turns toward Kate and I. He's breathing heavily and his eyes are burning with pure rage. I stare at him terrified unable to move under his glare. He turns on his heel and heads down the street. Shit! He's pissed at me.

"He just needs to cool off." Elliot shrugs and walks over to us calmly like this is normal behavior for Christian. "Come on, we'll take you girls home."

Kate smiles brightly at him. "Okay!" She links her arm in his and they head after Christian. I glance at Blake again as he is pushing himself up off the ground and he meets my stare. He has a gash on his cheek and his lip is bleeding. He opens his mouth to say something but I quickly turn to catch up with Kate and Elliot before he can.

Christian is already in the car when we reach it.

"My lady," Elliot grins at me opening the front passenger door and bowing dramatically. I was hoping he would sit in the front with Christian but I guess I'll let him cozy up with Kate in the back

"Thanks," I give him a tight smile before getting in. I peek over at Christian. He won't even look at me keeping his eyes locked straight ahead. Kate climbs in the back giggling followed by Elliot. He pulls her closer to him and they cuddle and whisper to each other oblivious to the tension filling the front of the car. You would never guess that they had just met tonight. I stare out the window attempting to ignore it too as Christian drives us away.

….

Christian and I don't say a word to each other the entire ride. His hands finally loosened their grip on the steering wheel about half way to our apartment. I relaxed knowing he had at least calmed down a little, but kept my eyes pointed out the side window too nervous he'd snap at me if I attempted to make conversation. I wouldn't even know what to say to him anyway.

"Do you want to come up for a night cap?" Kate asks as we pull up in front of our building. I quickly turn my head to Christian and his eyes meet mine. I wonder if he's still mad at me. He's showing no emotion on his face.

"We'd love to," Elliot answers for both of them. Kate lets out an excited squeal and hops out of the car with Elliot. Neither Christian nor I make a move to follow. He probably doesn't even want to come up. Why would he? I'm the reason he got into that fight. I'm the reason he got so mad.

"You don't have to come up."

"You don't want me to?" He eyes me curiously. Of course I do. I look down to my hands in my lap.

"Only if you want to." He stares at me a minute not saying anything, then he gets out of the car and comes around to open my door.

"I could use a drink," he says holding his hand out to me. I smile putting my hand in his and climb out.

….

Kate and Elliot are already locked in her bedroom when we get into the apartment. Great now I'm alone with Christian. I thought we were all going to be hanging out together.

I head into the kitchen and open the fridge. All we have is some red wine that Kate's parents left from their visit last weekend. At least it's not one of the cheap bottles her and I normally buy. I can feel Christian watching me as I grab a couple glasses from the cupboard avoiding eye contact with him. He walks over to stand next to me while I'm uncorking the bottle and my heart starts pounding in my chest. His hand moves to mine stopping me and I look up into his gray eyes. He reaches up and pulls my lip from my teeth with his thumb. I didn't even realize I was biting it.

"Are you okay?" His eyes search mine as I nod in response. I feel the charge building between us and pulling me towards him. I want to forget about the last three weeks and jump into his arms. I want to get lost his kiss and touch. I want him to hold me tight all night long.

"I'm sorry," I whisper softly. "I shouldn't have called you."

My eyes fill up with tears as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek. "I'm glad you did."

"Why did you even answer after everything that's happened?" He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs trying to find the words to say.

"These last couple weeks have been… terrible. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left that night. I thought I wouldn't ever see you again. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, Anastasia." The tears are falling down my face now. I can't believe the things he is saying. "When you called me tonight and I heard you crying into the phone… it killed me. I wanted to kill him for hurting you." The anger from earlier flashes in his eyes.

"It was my fault. I chose this. I chose to be with him." He shakes his head and moves his hands up to cradle my face.

"It's not your fault, baby. He's the one that did this. You deserve so much better than him." My eyes fall down to the floor. No I don't. I don't even deserve his forgiveness.

He grabs my chin pushing my head back up and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Anastasia, you do." He gazes into my eyes with so much adoration. I can't believe I ever made this gorgeous man walk out of my life.

I lean into his hand on my cheek and close my eyes. He presses his lips against mine briefly then pauses with his mouth only inches away from mine. My heart starts pounding in my chest. I look up at him studying my face.

"You're so beautiful." His thumb brushes up and down my cheek. I need him right here, right now. I throw my arms around his neck and pull his mouth back to mine taking him by surprise. He hesitates for a second than wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. I move my hands into his hair and grab a fist full deepening our kiss. He groans into my mouth and presses me tighter against him, his erection pushing into my hip. We stumble backwards and I'm pinned between him and the counter.

His hands move down below my ass and he effortlessly lifts me setting me on the counter. He pulls my legs apart so he can stand between them. His hands slide up my legs to my hips and he pulls me forward pressing his groin into my sex. I moan into his mouth, my body needing him more.

He grabs my face pulling away from my lips and his eyes burn into mine. He closes his eyes and presses his forehead against mine letting out a sigh. What's happening? What is he thinking? I move my hands out of his hair and down to either side of his neck.

"We shouldn't do this," he says softly. Why not? I want to... And I _know_ he wants seeing as I can still feel his erection pressing against me. I wrap my legs around his waist locking my ankles behind him and push him harder into me.

"Ana…" he groans then grabs my ankles and pulls them apart releasing himself from my hold. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret tomorrow. You're vulnerable right now."

"I won't regret it." He looks at me with hesitant gray eyes. "I want you… and I'll still want you tomorrow."

He gazes at me a second longer considering my confession and then his mouth is on mine again kissing me passionately. His hand slowly moves into my hair and I wrap my legs around him pulling him back to me. He grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls my head back. I stare up at him, my eyes wide with desire, breathing heavily. His eyes darken.

He moves my head to the side and his mouth is suddenly on my neck just below my jaw. I close my eyes as he sucks and licks his way slowly down my neck. His hand moves from my hair and he rips my blouse open sending the buttons flying everywhere. The muscles below my waist tighten. He wants me just as bad as I want him.

He slides my shirt off revealing my red lace bra as his mouth continues its journey down my neck. His hands move down to my ass and he picks me up off the counter. I wrap my arms around his neck for balance.

"Bedroom?" He asks between breaths carrying me out of the kitchen toward the hall.

"First door on the left." He pushes through the slightly open door and falls on my bed with me underneath him. His hands are on either side of my head against the bed holding him over me at arm's length. He shifts his weight to lean on one arm and he lightly traces the top edge of my bra with his fingers. My lips part as his touch sends a current straight to my groin.

He leans down and kisses my neck just below my chin, then caresses my skin with his lips down to my chest. He pulls my bra down with his teeth freeing one of my breasts and closes his mouth around my nipple sucking and biting. I arch my back and moan from the sensation. He frees my other breast with his mouth and teases me with his tongue some more.

His hands move to my jeans and he quickly unbuttons them before yanking them off of me. His eyes glide up my body slowly.

He dives forward pressing his lips to mine again and I feel his thumb brush over my sex. He pulls my panties to the side and slides his fingers inside me making moan. I feel him grin against my lips with approval at how ready I am for him. I fist my hands in his hair and pull him to my mouth. My body tenses as he starts moving his fingers in and out of me slowly, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

He stops just as I'm about to let go and quickly pulls his pants and boxers down. Propping himself up on his forearms, he positions his body over top of me and looks into my eyes.

"This is going to be fast," he breathes. I nod and he slams into me making me cry out.

"_Fuck!_" He growls closing his eyes. "I forgot how amazing you feel."

I wrap my legs around his waist and lift my hips up as he continues to push deep into me. I can feel my body building higher with each thrust.

"Look at me, baby. I want to see you." I open my eyes to meet his. The look in his eyes almost makes me explode. He starts moving faster as he gets closer to his release.

"Let go, baby." He groans between heavy breaths. I fall apart around him, my walls squeezing him over and over with each wave of my orgasm. His body tenses and he stills releasing himself into me.

He collapses onto me and I snake my arms around his neck. This is where I belong. Nothing has ever felt this right before. Why did it take me so long to realize? Christian and I are meant to be together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ana's POV:

Once our breathing has calmed Christian pulls himself out of me and rolls off readjusting my bra. We both lay silently staring up at the ceiling. He suddenly seems so distant considering he was just pounding into me. His rapid mood swings are really confusing.

He pushes himself up off the bed pulling his pants back up and I grab my blanket to hide my basically naked body. What is he doing? Just a quick fuck and he's out?

"You're leaving?" I sound desperate. He looks into my worried eyes. When he continues standing there not saying anything, tears begin to fill my eyes. He can't leave. I need him. If he walks away from me again I know I'll lose him. "Don't go... stay with me, please."

He quickly crawls back into bed pulling me down into his arms. The tears spill out of my eyes as I silently cry with my head buried into his chest, remembering everything that happened tonight. He holds me a little while longer then pulls back so he can see my face.

"Please don't cry, baby. I'll stay." He brushes his knuckles down the side of my face gazing at me with concerned eyes. I relax a little knowing his not leaving, but I can tell there's something bothering him other than the tears on my cheeks. Of course there is. He just had me call him after not hearing from me for three weeks crying about the guy I chose over him sleeping with someone else. Then he gets into a full on fist fight because of it.

I really didn't care if Blake slept with other people. It was more the fact that he betrayed me and lied to me; tricking me into thinking he loved me. Let's be honest, I was still thinking about Christian and how sex with Blake wouldn't even come close to feeling like it does with him.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have dragged you into it."

He brushes my hair behind my ear. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I didn't think you would answer my call. When I heard your voice, I realized how much I needed you. I couldn't get you out of my head, Christian. I couldn't even let him touch me… not after I was with you. I kept thinking about that morning we spent together in your bed and how… _unbelievably _amazing it was." He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breathe.

They flash back open full of want and need and he pulls my mouth to his. I grab his head and kiss him back. He pushes me onto my back pressing my body into the bed beneath him. My body instantly responds, desire pooling in my groin. He takes his mouth off mine looking into my eyes.

"He hasn't touched you since you were with me?" He breathes, needing to hear me confirm what I have already said. I nod and a grin spreads across his face then he presses lips against mine again. His hands slide down my sides and over my hips as his mouth makes its way to my neck. He caresses my thighs down to my knees then pulls them apart and moves his body in between my legs. I moan as he presses himself into me leaving kisses along my collarbone.

He suddenly rolls onto his back pulling me on top of him. I gaze down at him trying to catch my breath. His hands move up my thighs to my hips and he brushes his thumb over my folds before pushing it inside me. I gasp and dive forward to his mouth grinding my hips against him. I reach for the buttons on his shirt and his body tenses. He quickly grabs my wrists and I pull back seeing his eyes regarding me with alarm.

"I want to see you naked under me," I say hoping this explanation will be enough. He considers this while continuing to stare at me. What is with him not wanting to take his shirt off while we're having sex?

"I don't like being touched." He answers my unspoken question.

"But I'm touching you right now." I'm confused. He lets me touch his face, his neck, his hands… the most intimate part of his body… Is it just his chest?

He sighs. "Let me do it." I sit back and he guides my hands back so my palms are flat on my thighs. He slowly lets go of my wrists eyeing me hesitantly. When he realizes I'm not going to move them, he starts unbuttoning his shirt never breaking eye contact with me. I look down at him after he finishes with the last button. Little circular scars are scattered all over his perfectly sculpted chest. They look like… cigarette burns? Who would do this to him? My heart clenches at the thought of someone hurting him like that.

He's watching me nervously waiting for my reaction. I move my gaze back to his face trying to hide the pain in my eyes. This must be the reason he doesn't like people touching his chest. His eyes widen with terror as I move my hands off my thighs and I stop.

"I'm not going to touch you… I promise." I feel his body slightly relax and I move my hands to his pants unbuttoning them. Moving off of him, I pull his pants down and off his feet. I crawl back up his body slowly sliding my hands up his legs and looking up into his eyes. His erection trying to free itself from his boxers. I brush my hands over his bulge making him twitch and hook my fingers into the top of his boxers. I pull them down and my eyes widen when he springs free. I can't believe he even fits inside me.

I lick my lips and his mouth goes slack as I brush them up his length then kiss his tip. I pause glancing up at him. It's so hot seeing how much he wants me right now. I take him all the way into my mouth and his eyes close as he hisses through his teeth. His hand moves into my hair and he pushes his hips up to meet my mouth. Wrapping my lips over my teeth I move him in and out of mouth, swirling my tongue around his tip. He grabs a fist full of my hair guiding my head up and down.

"Shit! I'm about to come, baby." He groans and I feel him tensing up. I pull my lips back as I push him further into my mouth letting my teeth graze over his skin.

"Fuck, Ana!" He yells as his warm salty release pours into my mouth. I move him in and out of me a couple more times before pulling away. I swallow and run my tongue across my upper lip gazing into his burning eyes.

He grabs my hands as I climb back on top of him and pulls me down to his lips. He hungrily kisses me, his tongue exploring my mouth. I need him inside me now.

I pull away and position my opening over his length. I lower myself onto him and let out a soft groan as he fills me. With my fingers intertwined in his, I move my hips back and forth pushing him in and out of me. I know he's keeping ahold of my hands so I won't touch him, but it's also helping me balance over him.

His hips began to move with mine thrusting deeper and harder into me and I moan throwing my head back.

"That's right, baby. Don't hold back. I want to hear you." My legs begin to shake as I build towards my release. We move faster, both of us breathing rapidly.

"Look at me, Ana." I bring my head forward to meet his gaze. "Come with me." He slams into me a couple more times before we both let go calling out each other's names. I continue moving as my orgasm radiates throughout my body, milking his release into me.

His hands fly up defensively when I fall forward onto him, exhausted. I feel him tense up when my head hits his chest. My eyes shoot open realizing what I've just done. He's breathing rapidly and I freeze, too scared to move. I half expect him to throw me off of him and yell, but nothing happens.

I slowly push myself off of him to see his face. I feel an ache in my heart when I see his tense jaw and furrowed brow. He looks like he's in pain. After realizing I'm not touching his chest anymore his face relaxes and he opens his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I forgot," I whisper, gazing at him with regret.

"I'm fine." No, he's not fine. I hurt him. I start climbing off of him but he grabs my hips holding me in place. He moves his hand to cup my face pulling me down and kissing me gently. He then moves me to the bed next to him and wraps his arm around me pulling me to him, my back to his front.

"Go to sleep," he softly whispers into my ear and pulls me closer burying his head into my hair again. I wish I knew what happened to him. Someone really fucked him up. I need to be more careful next time. I close my eyes trying to forget about the pain and fear I saw in his eyes. I'm so exhausted. I quickly drift off to sleep with a slight smile on my face remembering that I'm in Christian's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Christian's POV:

I wake up to a hard on pushing against my boxers. Shit! I realize the cause of my excitement when see that I'm wrapped around Ana's body with my head on her chest and her hand tangled in my hair. I can tell she is still sleeping from her shallow breathing. I slowly lift my head, trying not wake her and look up at her face. She looks so beautiful and so peaceful. I prop myself up on my elbow next to her. Her brow creases and I freeze as she stirs. Her hand slides out of my hair and falls next to her head. She turns her face towards me mumbling something, but doesn't wake up. I lean closer trying to hear what she's saying.

"Christian…" she quietly mutters and I smile. She's dreaming about me.

"No… Don't…" Her brow scrunches down and my face falls. It doesn't sound like a good dream. She looks… worried? Or scared? Is she scared of me?

"Please… Don't leave…" My body relaxes and I let out a sigh. She must be scared I'm going to leave again. I reach my hand up and lightly stroke my knuckles down her cheek while gazing down at her.

"I'm right here, baby." My voice is barely a whisper. I softly place a kiss on the corner of her mouth and her eyes flutter open. She looks around curiously and I smile when she meets my stare.

"Good morning, beautiful." She blushes and smiles back. It surprises me that she really doesn't know how attractive she is.

"Happy to see me?" She grins feeling my erection against her leg.

"Always." I lean down and kiss her sweetly. She reaches her hand under my boxers and grabs a hold of me. I moan against her smiling lips. She starts moving her hand up and down my length. My breathing speeds up and I press my forehead against hers closing my eyes. Her touch is amazing.

I'm getting closer and closer as she picks up speed. She kisses the corner of mouth then the side of my chin and runs her tongue up my jawline to my ear. Oh, god! I'm so close, my body is starting to tense. Just as her teeth sink into my earlobe her bedroom door flies open and she yanks her hand out of my boxers. Fuck! I throw the blanket over Ana's almost naked body and look to see who interrupted us.

"Morning!" Elliot exclaims wearing only his boxers. He grins when he sees me propped up next to Ana so close we are almost touching. Well we were touching until he came bursting in the fucking door.

"Can't you fucking knock!" I growl giving him a death glare. My erection is throbbing from coming so close to a release and being instantly denied. Why did we forget to lock that door?

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" He raises an eyebrow and Ana blushes hiding her face behind me. Kate appears next to him in a pink tank and a pair of tiny-ass black shorts with her blonde hair knotted in a bun on top of her head. She smiles when she sees Ana and I, then smacks Elliot's arm. He pulls his arm and leg up defensively and chuckles.

"Don't just barge into Ana's room unannounced. Especially when she has company." She motions her head towards me. _Thank_ _you_! Maybe she can knock some manners into him.

"Sorry, Ana." He grins at her face peeking over me.

"It's fine," she politely replies.

"I just came to see if you two wanted any breakfast. We made pancakes and bacon."

"Excuse me? _I _made pancakes and bacon while _you _distracted me the whole time almost making me burn the place down." He grins grabbing her and pulling her towards him.

"You loved it." She giggles as he leans in and kisses her. I roll my eyes. Can't they do this somewhere else?

"We'll be right out," Ana says interrupting them and Kate pulls away from Elliot.

"Alright! Come on, Elliot. Let them get dressed." She grabs his arm pulling him towards the door.

"And, he likes it rough." Elliot adds before shutting the door, earning himself another smack from Kate. My god, he is such an adolescent sometimes. Although his statement may be true, he has no idea _how _rough I actually like it. I turn back to Ana and smile when I hear her giggling.

"I love that sound." I press my mouth to hers.

"I love these lips." She says playfully biting my bottom lip. I groan, my erection throbbing again. I'm going to have deal. I need to make sure she eats.

"Get dressed, so we can eat."

"Fine," she pouts and gets out of bed heading for her dresser. I stand and pull my pants on watching her find something to wear. I start buttoning my shirt and look up as she is putting on a white WSU tank top to go with the black leggings she is already wearing. She quickly brushes out her hair and turns toward me grinning. It makes me smile seeing her in such a good mood.

"Ready?" She nods and follows me out the door.

In the dining room we find Kate eating pancakes while sitting on Elliot's lap who is leaning back and eating a piece of bacon. At least he has clothes on now. They are talking about going to some concert when Elliot sees us walk in and smirks.

"That was fast, little bro." I roll my eyes at him sitting in one of the empty chairs and Ana sits next to me. I probably could have been that fast considering how close I was earlier.

"You are so rude." Kate gives him a stern look over her shoulder while Ana and I fill our plates.

"I'm just joking around, babe." She shakes her head turning away from him. He wraps his arms around her waist kissing her neck and cheek then whispers something in her ear. A smile spreads across her face and she turns around to plant a kiss on his lips before feeding him a bite of her pancake. This is almost sickening to watch. I look at Ana and she is looking towards them grinning enviously. Is that what she wants? To be all over each other without caring who's in the room watching us. I don't think I can do that.

She turns her head towards me and her grin slowly fades replaced by a concerned expression. I suddenly realize my brow is creased and the confusion I'm feeling is probably clear in my eyes. Quickly wiping these emotions from my face, I give her a reassuring smile. She smiles back but it doesn't reach her eyes and looks down at her plate. Great, now I've upset her.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Once we're all finished eating, Kate and I collect all the dishes to take into the kitchen.

"Isn't Elliot great?" She whispers excitedly to me once we're by the sink. I smile and nod. I've never seen her get like this over a guy. I hope he doesn't break her heart. I mean they did just meet last night. We leave the dishes for later and head back into the dining room.

"I just need to stop by the office." I over hear Christian say to Elliot. Now, he's working on a Saturday too. He is ridiculous.

"That's fine. I'm in no rush." They are both standing when we walk up.

"Are you leaving?" Kate asks walking over to Elliot and snaking her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her off the ground so her face is level with his.

"Yes, but I'll see you tonight." She smiles and he kisses her. It's like they have been dating for years. They are so comfortable with each other.

I turn and see Christian watching me. He comes over to stand in front of me and puts his hand on my cheek. I lean into his hand looking up at his beautiful gray eyes.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay." I smile and he caresses my cheek with his thumb then heads toward the door. Elliot puts Kate down seeing that Christian's ready to go and kisses her on the forehead.

"Laters, babe."

Christian glances back at me one more time before walking out with Elliot close behind.

…

Kate and I sit on the couch while she tells me all about her night with Elliot. It sounds like they barely slept; they were either having sex or talking and getting to know each other. She is going to dinner with him tonight, leaving me home alone. I really hope things works out between them. She was finally acting like her old self again since she stopped talking to Ian, and I don't want to see her get hurt again.

While she's in the middle of telling me about his construction company, I get a call from Christian.

"Kate, can you hold on a second. I'll be right back," I say jumping up from the couch. I've been watching my phone all day waiting for him to call. It's been ringing off the hook, but every time I look its Blake. I don't know why he keeps calling. I've ignored every text message and every call.

"Is it Blake again?" She eyes my phone regarding it with annoyance.

"No. Christian." I walk into my room and flop onto my bed before answering it.

"Hey."

"Ana… What are your plans this evening?"

"As of right now I plan on lounging on the couch and watching movies all night alone since Kate is going out with Elliot."

"Oh, well I was going to see if you would come have dinner at my apartment, but I guess I called too late since you seem to already have a date with your couch." I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'd love to come to dinner. I see that couch everyday it won't mind."

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Okay. See you then." I hang up the phone smiling. I get to see him again tonight. And he called it a date. Shit, but what do I wear? I guess I should get Kate to help me out while she's still here.

**...**

It's almost 8 o'clock now. Elliot picked up Kate about an hour ago, but she helped me pick out an outfit and shoes from her closet before she left. We decided on a silk blue halter top dress that fits my body perfectly, showing off every one of my curves. The front dips low showing a little cleavage and the back scoops all the way down to the small of my back. I guess I'm going braless. That just means less to take off later. Maybe I shouldn't wear any panties either. I'm sure Christian would like that.

I'm all ready to go in my dress and black stilettos. I kept my makeup light tonight, going for a more natural look. Just as I pull on my black pea coat there's a knock at the door. I answer it and see Christian, looking fine as ever in a causal navy suit and white shirt with the top two buttons undone. He smiles when he sees me.

"You look gorgeous." I grin and step out shutting and locking my door behind me. He takes my hand and leads me to a black SUV. The same guy that took me home from Christian's weeks ago opens the door for us.

"Hello, Miss Steele."

"Hello, Taylor." I only remember his name because of the way Christian yelled it and he came running.

I slide into the car and Christian comes in next to me. He takes my hand in his again as Taylor gets behind the wheel.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Fine. Kate and I just hung out. She told me _all_ about Elliot." I grin up at him as he shakes his head.

"He drives me crazy sometimes."

"I could tell this morning." I blush thinking about what Elliot walked in on. I'm sure that played a part in Christian's mood towards him. I'll have to make up for that later.

"He has no boundaries."

"I'm sure Kate will keep him in line. She's already smacking him around." His lips curl up into a smile

"I wouldn't mind seeing that again."

…..

We arrive back at Escala and ride the elevator up to his apartment. Once we get inside Taylor disappears immediately.

"Can I take your coat?" Christian asks walking up behind me.

"Yes." He slides it off my shoulders and then I feel his fingers run from the edge of the dress up my spine.

"I like this dress." His husky voice makes the muscles in my groin clench. He walks over to the couch and throws my coat across the arm then heads into the kitchen. I stand at the edge of the breakfast bar watching him look around in the fridge and then pull out a bottle of wine.

"What are we having for dinner?" He opens the wine and fills two glasses, handing me one.

"I wasn't planning on having anyone over for dinner Friday before Gail left, so I didn't have her make anything." His brow is creased as he takes a drink of wine.

"Looks like you're going to have to cook for me." I grin at him attempting to ease his frustration. I know he said he doesn't ever cook, but I'm sure he knows how to make something.

"I can heat up macaroni and cheese," he offers hesitantly

"Sounds perfect." He smiles and opens the fridge pulling out a bowl. Thank god, I hate when he's in one of those moods. Wine and mac and cheese… It's so simple, compared to the fancy five star restaurant he took me to last time we had dinner. This is definitely more my style.

….

After we're done eating, I take the dishes to the sink and rinse them off. I feel Christian's lips against my shoulder just as I set down the last plate. His hands slide onto my hips and he pulls me against him while continuing to leave kisses across my shoulder toward my neck. I tilt my head to the side giving him better access. He moves his hand up my stomach and onto my breast. He runs his fingers over my erect nipple that is pushing against the silk fabric of the dress.

"No bra, Miss Steele?" He smiles against my neck then pinches my nipple between his fingers. Shit! I suddenly notice how full my bladder is from all the wine. I need to go to the bathroom like now. He pauses feeling my body tense against him. I pull away and turn around to see his concerned face.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I had too much wine. I need to go to the bathroom." His face relaxes and he smiles motioning for me to go with his hand. I quickly run out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom in his bedroom.

….

After relieving myself I check my face. I pinch my cheeks to bring a little more color to them and smooth out the front of my dress, brushing my hands down my stomach. I want to look as sexy as I can for him. This dress definitely helps. Taking a deep breath, I look over myself one last time and head back out to him.

As I make my way down the hall I notice he's no longer in the kitchen. I look over to see him sitting back on the couch staring at the lit fireplace. His arms are extended across the top of the couch on either side of him. He looks irritated. What happened to playful Christian? These mood swings are seriously going to give me whip lash. I walk towards him and see my phone sitting on the couch. It must have slid out of my coat when he put it down.

We both look down at it when it suddenly lights up, flashing Blake's name across the screen. His jaw tense and his eyes move back to the fire.

"That's the _fourth _time he's called since you've been in the bathroom." He takes a drink. He has replaced his glass of wine with a glass of some golden liquid. Most likely scotch or bourbon. What is his problem? What is he thinking?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ana's POV:

"He's been calling me all day. I've just been ignoring them." He keeps staring straight ahead, avoiding me. What is he thinking? I move in front of his gaze but he doesn't look up to meet my eyes.

"Christian. Say something. What's wrong?" He finishes his drink off and sets the empty glass on the end table then moves his arm to lay across the back of the couch.

"Are you going to go back to him again?" He asks finally making eye contact with me.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" I walk forward standing in front of him and he bends his head back so he can look up at me.

"You did the last time he hurt you." His gray eyes full of the hurt from my past rejection. He's right. One call from Blake and I went running right back into his arms. Not this time. I can't deny my feelings for Christian again. They're too strong now.

I hike my dress up a little and climb on the couch to straddle him. I need to be able to see right into his eyes. He doesn't move keeping his eyes locked on me. I place my hands on the sides of his neck just below his jaw.

"I want _you_… not him. I'm not going anywhere." He assesses my face, but doesn't respond. What can I say to make him believe me? Maybe he doesn't even want me to stay. We haven't really talked about everything that happened yet. I drop my hands to my lap. "Unless you want me to leave."

He grabs my hand and holds it up next to us. Looking at our hands he press our palms together then laces his fingers in between mine and squeezes my hand. This gesture is his way of telling me he wants me to stay. His gaze comes back to my eyes and I smile.

His other hand comes to my face and he pulls me into a passionate kiss. I grab the back of his head pressing him harder against my mouth. He leans forward and wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I lock my arms around his neck deepening our kiss.

We're both breathing heavily as I grind my hips into him at a steady pace. He moves with me holding my body against his with one arm around my waist and his other hand fisted in my hair. We're kissing hungrily, massaging our tongues together. It's so hot. I can feel the muscles in my groin contracting. He groans into my mouth and presses me harder into him, trying to get our bodies as close together as possible.

His hands move down to grab my hips firmly stopping my movements. I pull away from his lips and look at him curiously. His eyes are closed and his breathing is ragged. I try to move my hips into him again but his grip tightens.

"Stop." He breathes keeping his eyes closed. What is going on? Why did he stop? His eyes finally open when his breathing calms revealing dark clouds of desire.

"What's wrong?" I stare at his face confused.

"You almost made me come." A smile washes over my face.

"Is that right, Mr. Grey?" I push him against the couch and scoot further back on his lap spreading my legs wider. His eyes observing me intently with his hands still on my hips. I undo his belt and pants and massage him over his boxers. Then I reach my hand under them grabbing him and slowly stroking my hand up and down his length. His lips part letting out his rapid shallow breathes.

I place a hand on my knee and slowly slide it up my inner thigh while continuing to rub him. I keep my eyes on his face as he watches my hand not saying a word. While continuing to rub him, I slide my hand up to my hip before reaching the apex of my thighs. I grab his hand turning his palm up and guide it under my dress to my sex. Christian's eyes widen and a grin creeps across his face when he sees I'm panty-less.

"Christian…" I moan as he slips his fingers inside of me. I begin moving my hand on him to match his rhythms as he slides in and out of me. I feel my body tensing up as it begins to build.

"I need you inside me." I breathe. He instantly stands kissing me and carrying me straight to his bedroom. He throws me on his bed and quickly heads to his closet. I prop myself up on my elbows and look toward his closet curiously. What the hell is he doing? I want him now. He comes back out running a gray tie through his fingers grinning at my confused expression.

"I'm going to tie you up…with this." He shows me the tie and my breathing quickens.

"Okay." I whisper as excitement fills my body. This is kinky. He grabs my hands pulling me off the bed. "I want you naked first."

He unties the straps around my neck letting them fall to reveal my bare breasts. He guides the dress over my hips and it falls off pooling at my feet. He takes my hand helping me step out of my heels.

"Lay down." I do as he says the anticipation building with each second that passes. He stands next to the bed over me and his eyes glide greedily over my naked body. He shrugs his jacket off his shoulders and throws it over a chair, then sits down removing his shoes and socks. His gaze never leaves mine as he gracefully walks toward me and climbs on the bed to straddle me.

"Put your arms above your head." I reach them up and he skillfully knots the tie around one of my wrists laces it through the head board then attaches it to my other wrist. He gets back off the bed and slowly unbuttons his shirt before letting it fall to the floor. The sight of his defined chest and chiseled abs makes me want him even more.

He grabs my ankles and pulls me down the bed so that my arms are extended over my head. My heart begins to race when I tug on the restraints and realize I can barely move my upper body. He crawls up over me looking down into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I just nod. He yanks a red scarf from his back pocket.

"Now I'm going to blindfold you." My eyes widen in fear. "Not being able to see will make everything more intense. Do you trust me?"

I swallow and I nod my head. "I'm not going to hurt you, Anastasia."

He lifts my head gently and wraps the scarf over my eyes tying it behind my head. Everything is black now. I can't see anything. "Can you see?"

I shake my head, too anxious to speak.

"Good." He kisses my forehead and climbs off of me. I listen carefully trying to hear what he is doing, but he's too quiet.

The bed shifts near my legs and I feel his fingers glide up my thighs. My skin is much more sensitive to his touch now that I can't see. Every nerve in my body is firing out of control as his hands move past my hips and up my sides. I arch my back anticipating his touch on my needy breasts, but he avoids them keeping his hands on my sides and moving them up my arms.

"Your skin is so soft." He presses his lips against my cheek and trails kisses to my jaw right under my ear. His tongue slides down my neck, and then he licks and sucks his way to my breasts. My back arches up again as he places a kiss on each of my nipples. His hand cups one of my breasts and he brushes this thumb over my nipple making it erect. I feel my body building to its release and I moan as his mouth closes around my other one flicking his tongue back and forth. The sensation of him pinching and biting and sucking both my nipples pushes me further making my body tense. He stops just before I'm there.

"Please…" I groan pushing my chest up towards him.

"Not yet, baby."

After my body relaxes again his mouth is back on me kissing his way down my stomach. He dips his tongue into my navel then he pulls away. His hands slide down my legs and he grabs my ankles pulling them up so my knees are bent. I squeeze my knees together as he moves my feet out wider, but he grabs them and pulls them apart.

He kisses his way down my inner thigh stopping just before the apex and then does the same to my other leg. The anticipation is making my body build up again. His thumb lightly brushes over my sensitive spot and I lift my hips toward him trying to feel more pressure, but he pulls his hand away.

"Christian… please…"

"Don't move." I drop my hips. This is almost torture.

He runs his fingers over my folds before slipping one inside me. His other hand moves back to my breast while he slides in and out of me. I whimper as he teases my nipple and pushes another finger into me.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He continues his sensual assault and my muscles tighten.

"Oh, god. Yes," I moan in response. He pulls the scarf off of my eyes. I have to blink a couple times to get used to the light. He presses this thumb against my clit as our eyes meet, still pumping in and out of me. My body can't take anymore and I explode around him. I close my eyes and throw my head back screaming out in ecstasy. All the built up tension is released in the most intense orgasm I have ever had.

"Open your eyes, baby." I force them open as my body convulses. He gazes into my eyes watching me falling apart as he continues to moving his fingers. The sensation is still radiating throughout my body when he pulls his fingers out and thrusts himself into me.

"Oh, baby. You feel so good." He closes his eyes as he slowly moves out and in feeling my walls squeeze him with each wave of my orgasm. When I finally start coming down he sits back on his knees and reaches up to untie my hands. He turns me around and pulls me back against him so I'm sitting on his lap, my back to his front. He grabs my hands and puts them around his head then slowly slides back into me.

He kisses and sucks my neck as his hands move up to massage my breasts. I let my head fall back on to his shoulder feeling my body come back to life with each thrust. He feels so good inside me, filling me completely. His hands slide down my body and he firmly grabs my hips then starts slamming harder and deeper into me. I'm climbing higher as he continues thrusting inside me hitting just the right spot.

"Come on, baby. I'm so close." He growls through his teeth. He pushes my legs further apart and rubs his fingers against my clit. I feel him tensing inside me and he picks up speed.

"Fuck!" He calls out slamming into me as he releases himself.

"Christian!" I follow almost instantly.

We fall forward so I'm on my stomach and he rolls off me to lay on his back beside me. Both of us are trying to catch our breath, sweat glistening off our bodies.

I have my eyes closed when my breathing finally calms down and I feel Christian run his fingers down my spine.

"Mmmm." It feels soothing, relaxing my body even more. He really knows how to wear me out.

"Tired?" He chuckles, his touch moving back up my back.

"Mmm-hmm." I don't have the strength to move my mouth. He presses his lips against my shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Ana." I don't need telling twice. I'm out almost instantly as he continues caressing my back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Christian's POV:

I wake up in my bed on my back without opening my eyes. Every time I sleep with Ana I seem to have a good night's sleep. I turn to my side and reach my arm out for her. My eyes fly open when I find an empty bed next to me. Fuck! Where did she go?

I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom but its empty. Did she leave? I quickly pull on a pair of gray sweats and make my way down the hall. My body relaxes when I see her sitting on a barstool in the kitchen wearing my white button up shirt.

I quietly walk up behind her and put my hands on the counter on either side of her then press my lips against her head.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She says tilting her head up smiling and kisses my lips.

"How long have you been awake?" I look over her shoulder and see a bowl of yogurt sitting in front of her.

"Not too long. I laid in bed for a while trying to fall back to sleep but I couldn't. I didn't want to wake you." I make my way to the fridge and pull out the orange juice.

"Why couldn't you sleep? Is everything okay?" I look at her with concerned eyes. Is she having second thoughts? She smiles at me and shakes her head.

"Everything is great. I've never been happier." A huge smile spreads across my face. _Me too, baby_.

"I just wasn't tired anymore and kind of hungry. So I came and searched your fridge. I hope that's okay." She looks down at the yogurt uncomfortably. Why would I care if she made herself breakfast? I love seeing her eat.

"Of course it's okay. You can eat anything you want, anytime you want. Search away." Her smile returns. I pour us both a cup of orange juice and walk over to hand her a glass.

"Thank you." She takes a large drink and sets it down next to her. "What are you going to have?"

"Hmm, I think I'll have the same as you." She grins at me then watches as I make myself a bowl and come over to sit next to her at the bar.

….

It started snowing outside while we were eating. Perfect reason to stay naked in bed all day. After we're both done eating, I turn on the fire and sit on the couch to look through some emails while she rinses off the dishes. I need to make sure there's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Luckily there isn't and I set my phone down on the end table as Ana makes her way towards me.

"Working again?" she asks sitting on the couch next to me. I grab her hand and pull her onto me burying my face in her hair, her back to my front.

"Just checking a few things. I wanted to make sure I had the whole day free." I wrap my arm across her chest pulling her closer to me and she rests her arm on my leg. It feels so good to have her in my arms. I never want to let go.

"Why? What are you doing today?"

"I was hoping we could spend the day together, Miss Steele." I hope she doesn't have any prior engagements. That would really ruin all my plans.

"I'll have to check my schedule, Mr. Grey. My Sundays are usually so busy."

"I thought your Sundays consisted of watching movies all day with Kate?" I ask smirking.

"Exactly. So busy watching movies."

"Stay here and watch movies all day with me." I'm not too big on movies or TV for that matter, but if it means spending an entire day with Ana then I'm all for it. She turns her head to look at me, eyeing me curiously.

"Mr. Workaholic is willing to waste his precious time watching movies all day?" She looks at me with a mocking shocked expression. Waste of my time?

"No time with you is a waste, baby." She blushes and I press my lips against her temple. I wish I could spend every minute with her

"Quite the smooth talker, Mr. Grey."

"Only for you, Miss Steele." What is this woman doing to me? She still hasn't said whether she is leaving or not.

"Will you stay?" Please say yes. I want her all to myself all day.

She's taking too long to answer. She's going to say no. How can I convince her to stay?

"On one condition." I slide my arm off of her as she moves from my chest and turns to face me.

"What is it?" I look into her eyes curiously.

"No work. You turn your phone off. There's no point in me being here if you are going to be on that thing the whole time." What? My eyes widen in shock. Turn my phone off? What if there's an emergency?

"Ana, I…"

"Off. Or I'm leaving." I narrow my eyes at her. She is so stubborn. I'm not used to women demanding things of me. I'm should be telling her what to do. I quickly grab her and pin her beneath me holding her arms above her head. My shirt is off right now and I can't let her touch me with her hands. Her breathing becomes heavier as I brush my lips up her jaw and back down. I press my mouth to her neck leaving soft kisses all over her

"Christian…" she breathes.

"Mmm?" I continue kissing her and slowly slide my hand up her bent leg then down her shin. Her skin is so soft and smooth.

"You can't convince me to stay with sex."

"No?" I move my hand from her leg to unbutton her shirt, trailing kissing down her body as I go.

"No." Her voice is breathy. I can tell I'm pulling her in. After the last button I prop myself up higher and push the sides of the shirt away to reveal her naked body. God, she is sexy. She squirms as I run my fingers slowly and lightly from the base of her neck down between her breasts down her stomach.

"Christian!" I look up at her irritated expression. Shit! She's serious. She's not going to give in. I don't want her leave. I guess if there was a real emergency Taylor would be notified. I sigh letting go of her hands and turning to grab my phone. I turn it off then show it to Ana asking for approval with raised eyebrows. She smiles and sits up pulling my shirt back around her. I set my phone back on the table.

"I'll turn mine off too." She grabs hers from the floor and turns it off then hands it to me to set next to mine. It must have fallen off the couch during our hot make out session last night. The way she was rubbing her body into my erection over and over, up and down and kissing me with so much passion. God I'm getting hard just thinking about it. I've never almost lost control like that.

"Do you want to watch the movies in here or in my bedroom?" She stands grinning then runs toward my bedroom. I can't help but smile and chase after her.

When I get in there she is laying on my bed propped up on her elbows with my shirt hanging wide open. I start growing in my pants instantly.

"What movie should we watch?" She asks eyeing me hungrily. Oh, Miss Steele. If you think we're watching a movie now you are sadly mistaken. I walk over and crawl on the bed up her body until my face is in front of hers .

"No movie. Not right now." I kiss her and soon enough we are naked breathing heavily and building up to our releases.

….

After we were finished screaming out each other's names and catching our breaths, we ate some lunch and put on a movie. Both of us are still naked. I am leaning my back against the head board with my arm draped over Ana's shoulder and down her front holding her back against me. Our hands are intertwined resting on my leg and my head rests on hers as we both watch the screen.

I'm lost in my thoughts, not really paying attention to the movie. Everything is going so good with Ana. I've never been this happy before and I've never done anything like this with anyone. But Ana's not just anyone. How am I supposed to tell her who I really am? I can't lose her. She'll take one look at my playroom and run out the door. I haven't even gone in there in over a month. It actually hasn't been that hard to stay away from it. I'm getting my fill with Ana from vanilla alone. But I wouldn't mind shackling her to my cross and seeing her skin turn pink under the sting of a flogger. I can't tell her. Not yet. I need to make sure she trusts me completely first.

There's commotion coming from the hallway causing Ana and I to both turn toward the door. I pull the duvet up over her bare chest and she grabs it holding to her.

"Fuck off, Taylor!" Oh shit! I recognize that voice. My body tenses up making Ana turn her head to look at me. I wrap my arm around her tight and my eyes locked on the door waiting. There's a knock.

"What?" I snap. How come Taylor didn't kick her out? I guess she's always been the one person that I allow in at any time. But not now. Not while I'm with my sweet Ana.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you." Taylor calls through the door. Ana's eyes are full of worry and confusion.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" The door flies open and Elena appears in the doorway. Her platinum blonde hair is curled perfectly and blue eyes are flaring with rage. She has on her signature bright red lipstick, a black trench coat tied tightly around her thin waist, and very high black stilettos.

Her eyes narrow when she sees my arm wrapped around Ana curled up next to me. I pull her even closer to me protectively. This is not going to go well. It'll be a miracle if Ana doesn't leave me after experiencing Elena Lincoln.

"Where the fuck is your phone? I've been calling you all morning." I see Taylor standing behind her with a worried expression waiting for me to give him the go ahead to drag her out of here. Maybe it won't be as bad as I expect. I'll at least see what's up.

"It's off."

"Why the hell is it off? What if something happens at your office?" She hasn't come any closer to Ana and I so I'm a little less tense.

"It doesn't matter why it's off. If something major happens they have Taylor's number."

"Well I was calling about another employee that was interested in interviewing with you. I thought she would be perfect for the job. But I can see that won't be necessary." Thank god she's covering this up. I know she means she found another potential submissive for me. She's been sending me information on so many different subs but none of them ever interested me. She was determined though, saying how I have needs and I won't be able to hold out much longer.

"This is new though. I thought you didn't bring them into your bed." Ana is trying to pull away from me but I tighten my grip and look down at her. She looks confused and scared. I brush my thumb over her hand under the blanket hoping to comfort her in some way. What is she thinking?

"This is different. She's different." I glare back at Elena, warning her not to say anything.

"_Different_. What are you doing Christian?" She shakes her head at me. She doesn't think I can do different. She thinks I need a submissive.

"Elena I think you should leave." I won't have Ana finding out this way. I need to be the one to tell her.

"Do you even have a clue what you're getting yourself into dear?" She acknowledges Ana. Fuck! She's going to scare her away.

"Get the fuck out, Elena!" If I wasn't naked under this blanket I would throw her out myself.

"Fine, Christian. Let me know when this _thing_ is over. I'll have someone ready." She turns on her heel and walks out. Taylor shuts the door after giving me another worried glance. I'm sure I'm going to have some explaining to do now. What am I going to say?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Christian's POV:

Ana pulls her hand away from mine and my heart begins to race as I anticipate her leaving me. She tries to push off of me but I don't let her.

"Christian, I can't…"

"Don't leave, Ana." I'm begging again. What is it about this girl that makes me grovel? She has to let me try to explain. She looks up into my desperate eyes.

"Who was that?" My old Dom. The one who introduced me to the BDSM world.

"Elena Lincoln. An old friend." I'll just leave some things out. Only give her the necessary details.

"What was she talking about when she said them? You don't bring_ them_ into your bed?" Shit! I don't know what to say here. I hesitate trying to decide how to explain.

"Other women?"

"Yes." They are women…

"Do you have a lot of women over here?" She sounds uneasy.

"No!" I'm not like Elliot bringing home a different girl every night.

"Why don't you bring them into your bed? What does that mean?"

"I usually don't like other people sleeping in my bed with me. I don't want them to touch me in their sleep." _Except you_. I sleep better with her in bed with me then when I'm alone.

"You don't mind sleeping with me?" She's confused. Shit, I'm confused.

"No. I actually like it. I sleep better with you next to me." This makes her blush. _That's right, baby. It's you and only you._

"Me too." I smile down at her. She belongs with me. This is too right for her to leave.

"Is that why I'm different?"

"Part of the reason. You also make me feel something that no one else ever has. I don't let people talk to me the way you sometimes talk to me. I like that you do. I can't seem to get enough of you, Ana.

"I can't get enough of you either. I don't know how my feelings for you got this strong this fast. It scares me…" She looks down at her lap, picking at something on the duvet.

"The feelings I have for you scare me too, baby."

"Christian…" She pauses.

"What, baby?"

"What am I getting myself into?" There it is. The question I was dreading. I take a deep breath running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm a part of a different kind of lifestyle."

"What kind of lifestyle, Christian?" She can tell it's not good. I can hear it in her voice. _Don't run, baby_.

"BDSM. I'm a dominant and I get women that sign contracts with me agreeing to be my submissive. Letting me control them in every way."

She pulls away from me to sit facing me with the duvet wrapped tightly around her body. She looks horrified asking question after question and I answer everyone as honestly as I can. At least she's interested. I tell her all about the contracts and the rules and the punishments. She doesn't understand why I don't allow my submissives to look at me or speak to me without permission. It's all about control. She doesn't like the punishment aspect either, saying how humiliating it would be to get spanked. That's the point, baby. I explain how there's limits and safe words so nothing gets too out of hand. I tell her about the clothes and pampering and gifts I give to each of my submissives. She doesn't seem to interested in me buying things for her.

"That girl in the red dress that night?" Leila… I guess that's pretty obvious considering how we acted toward each other.

"Yes, she was my submissive. But not anymore."

"That explains your strange encounter. What happened to her? Why isn't she your submissive anymore?"

"I met you and you were all I wanted." Maybe the truth will win her over in the end.

"Do you expect me to be your submissive?" I would love that actually. But the tone of her voice is telling me that she is not too keen on the idea.

"I would like that very much. Ana, I could make you feel things you have never felt before. Incredible, mind-blowing things." She blushes. Yes, am I convincing her?

"More mind-blowing than you've already made me feel."

"Oh, you have no idea, baby. This has been nothing compared to what I can make you feel in my playroom." She gasps and her eyes widen in surprise. Then she bites her lip as desire fills her stare. I narrow my eyes at her. Oh that lip.

"Stop biting your lip, Miss Steele. You don't know what that does to me." She frees it from her teeth staring at me.

"Were you ever a submissive?"

"Yes." I look away from her. I don't want to talk to her about my fucked up relationship with Elena.

"For how long until you became a dominant?"

"A few years." I wish she would just drop it. I'm getting more frustrated with every question.

"With the same woman the whole time?"

"Yes. Now drop it." I snap. She cringes at my tone and leans back against the headboard with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. I sigh. I didn't want to upset her. I don't know how to talk about these things to people. The only person I've talked to about it is Flynn.

"Ana… I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about that." She nods her head never looking at me. I'm too scared to try and touch her. I don't want to freak her out.

We sit in silence for a while; I don't know what else to say. I've told her basically everything.

"How many submissives have you had?" She stares at her knees as she asks. Does it matter?

"13." I search her face for some kind of reaction but she remains impassive.

"You don't want me to look at you or talk to you?" Oh no, baby. I love looking into those big blue eyes and hearing that smart mouth.

"No, no I do want you to. I only want you to be my submissive in the playroom. In there I don't want you looking at me or talking unless I say so." I like the way things are too much to have her turn into my submissive constantly.

"Can I see your playroom?"

* * *

Ana's POV:

I'm so overwhelmed right now. Everything that Christian has told me is a complete shock. It totally explains how that girl was calling him sir and not looking at him. Could I do that? Could I be a submissive for him? I really liked being tied up and blindfolded. But would it be like that. He would probably hit me. He did say that it would be incredible… mind-blowing. I can't imagine it getting any better than it already has been. Maybe I just need to see this place and then decide.

"Can I see your playroom?" I peek over at him and he grins.

"Of course." I stand up and put his shirt back on while he pulls his gray sweats on. He walks into his closet for a second and comes back out. What did he do? He's not wearing anything else.

He leads me out of the bed room and down the hall. We stop at a closed door and he takes a key out from his pocket. That must have been what he got. He sticks the key in the lock and opens the door. My eyes widen at the red room in front of me. I step in and see a large four poster bed with red satin sheets. It's beautiful. Then I see the cuffs at each corner and I'm reminded of what this room is. There's a large cross on the wall with restraints and a high bench. I'm not really sure what that's for. One wall has an assortment of canes, riding crops, and other things I've never seen. I walk over to a set of drawers and run my finger along the top debating on whether or not to open it. I slide the first drawer open and see different clamps, the next has a variety of vibrators and dildos. I decide to not to look through anymore.

"What are you thinking?" I completely forgot Christian was even still in here. I turn and look at him staring at me nervously.

"It's… overwhelming." I can't think of a better word.

"I suppose so."

"You use those on them?" I point to the canes and other objects that I'm sure are for beating.

"Yes." I don't like that. There's no way in hell I'm letting him hit me with a cane. I need to set some ground rules if I'm going to agree to come in here again as his submissive. I can't talk about it here though. I walk out of the room and he quickly follows locking the door on his way out. I head into the kitchen and pull out the bottle of wine I saw in there earlier. He said he didn't mind me going through his fridge. I start opening drawers looking for the corkscrew.

"Second drawer on the left." Christian instructs me. I pull it open and find what I'm looking for.

"Do you want one too?" I look up at him.

"Yes, please." I find glasses and pour us each a drink. He walks over next to me and takes one of them. I take a large gulp trying to prepare myself for the conversation I am about to have.

"If I do this I want some of my own rules." He eyes me curiously.

"Like what?"

"I don't want you hitting me with canes or belts or anything like that."

"Those are really just for punishments. I'll stick to spanking with you. I can't wait to get you over my knee." He grins and I take a gulp of wine. I'll think about that one. That's all I've got though. I don't know what kinds of things happen in there.

"I don't really know what else you use in there."

He tells me about the different "toys" he has and whether or not I would like him to use them on me. I reject the gagging. I would be way too freaked out if I couldn't talk. I also say no to suspension. That doesn't sound fun at all. I'm a little iffy on the anal stuff. I've never done that before, but he reassures me that it's quite pleasurable and we can ease into it. That's everything. Maybe I should just give this a try. I could end up loving it.

"Okay then." Am I agreeing to this?

"Okay then you'll do it?" He sounds like a little boy on Christmas.

"I'll try it and then I'll decide if I want to do it again." He gives me a huge billion dollar smile and pulls me into his arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am," he whispers into my ear making me smile. If it makes him this happy I can do this. I love seeing him like this.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Christian's POV:

I pull back from our embrace to look at her face. I can't believe she is agreeing to do this… for me. Will she ever stop surprising me? I move my hand up to her cheek gazing deep into her eyes. I want her. I _need_ her. I press my mouth against hers gently.

"Your mine, Anastasia. Only mine." I whisper against her lips.

"Yes… Yours." She breathes. Hearing her say those words makes me want her even more. I grab the back of her head and pull her back to my mouth kissing her hard. She throws her arms around my neck pulling herself up closer to me. I slide my hands down her sides and thighs then up under my shirt to her ass, her sexy ass. She parts her lips letting my tongue into her mouth and meeting it with her own. Her taste is delicious. She pulls away to see my face.

"Are you going to take me to your playroom?"

"Not tonight." Disappointment washes over her face. She actually _wants_ to give herself to me, give me complete control of her body. Oh, I would love to, but I don't want to overwhelm her. I just told her about everything. She needs time to take it all in and think it over.

"I want you to take a couple days to think about it first."

"Okay." I place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come shower with me." The disappointment is replaced with a smile. I take her hand and lead her back to my bedroom into the bathroom. She stands next me quietly while I turn the shower on. I turn toward her and kiss her while I unbutton her shirt. I slide it down off her shoulders letting it drop to the floor then step back so I can see her perfect body.

"You're beautiful, baby. I could look at you like this all day." She blushes and looks down to the floor. I wish she was more comfortable being naked in front of me, when we're _not_ fucking. I grab her chin and push her face back up to me. "Beautiful."

She smiles then grabs my pants and yanks them off. That's my girl. I open the shower door and follow her in. We stand facing each other, the water cascading onto her back. I watch her as she closes her eyes and dips her back running her hands over her head and down her neck. My erection grows seeing the water running over her wet body. I grab the shampoo and lather it up in my hands then begin to rub it into her head. She moans softly as I wash her hair massaging her scalp with my fingers.

"Turn around." I say getting some soap. She follows my command and I slide my hands onto her shoulders massaging them briefly then down her arms. I soap up her back and sexy ass then down the back of her legs and up the front. I skip over her sex leaving that for last and move up to her stomach. My hands slide over her breasts cupping them. They fit so perfectly in my hands. I softly pinch her nipples making her moan again then move back down her stomach. Holding her hip with one hand, I run the other over her sex. Her breathing picks up as I slip my fingers inside of her. She's so wet and ready for me. I slide my hand from her hip across her stomach and hold her against me continuing to rub her inner walls. Her body begins to tense up while I kiss and suck her shoulder over to her neck. She reaches her arm back and grabs a fist full of my hair throwing her head back against me.

"Let go, baby. I got you." On cue she screams out gasping for breath and I feel her walls contracting around my fingers. I continue sliding them in and out of her and hold her tight against me to keep her from collapsing. After the last wave of her orgasm I grab her wrists and put her palms flat against the shower wall in front of her.

"I'm going to fuck you now… hard." I whisper into her ear then slide my hands down her arms and back to her hips.

"Ready, baby?" My tip is positioned at her opening.

"Yes… fuck me, Christian." She breathes. I grin and slam all the way into her making her scream and jerk forward. Her insides are so tight and wet.

"God, you feel so good." I groan. I move out of her then thrust hard into her again gripping her hips firmly. I continue pounding into her, both of us breathing heavy and getting closer to our climaxes. I reach up and fist my hand in her hair pulling her head back. I kiss and suck the spot right behind her ear and down her neck.

She moans and her body begins to tense. I move my hand to her breast pinching her nipple as I push harder into her. Then slide my hand down to her sex stimulating her clit making her moans grow louder. I feel her starting to tighten around me. I don't know how much longer I can go.

"Come for me, baby." I growl through my teeth trying to hold back my own release. One more hard thrust and she falls apart around me.

"Oh, shit! Yes!" She screams. I grab her hips again and pound into her with everything I have. My body is so tense, so close feeling her squeezing and pulling me. I slam into her one more time and still as my orgasm consumes me.

I collapse onto the shower floor with my back against the wall and pull her down against me, her back to my front. We both try to catch our breath, my head resting against the wall eyes closed and her head laid back on my shoulder.

Once our breathing is back to normal I slide my hands down her arms and over the top of her hands lacing my fingers in between hers. I circle both our arms around her and lean forward pressing my lips against her neck.

"Mmm," she moans with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"That was amazing." She tilts her head back up to me smiling. I release one of her hands and move my hand to her face.

"You're amazing." I gaze into her eyes for a second longer than kiss her passionately. This woman has got me under her spell. I would do anything for her and I'm scared to death. She is the one person on this planet that has the power to bring me to my knees.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Once we finally pick ourselves up off the tile floor Christian washes himself and we both step out of the shower. He wraps a white terry cloth towel around me and then wraps one around his waist. I watch him through the mirror as I dry my hair with another towel. He is so hot. I'm getting turned on again just looking at his muscles move while he dries his own hair. He drops the towel on the ground and shakes his hair out then sees me gazing hungrily at his body in the mirror.

"Like what you see?" He smirks and my eyes dart up to his. I blush and look back at myself. I didn't realize I was staring.

"Sorry. It's hard not to stare. Your body is so… perfect," I admit. He laughs and walks over to me taking the towel out of my hand and throwing it on the floor.

"You're not so bad yourself, Miss Steele." He leans down and kisses me. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I can't get enough of him. Our tongues meet as he pulls the towel off my body. Wait… we can't do this. I have class in the morning. I'll pass out here if we do this again and I need to sleep at home tonight. His lips are on my neck now and his hands sliding down my back toward my ass.

"Christian…"

"What, baby?" he murmurs against my skin.

"I have class tomorrow."

"I know." He continues kissing and licking his way down towards my breasts.

"I need to go home." He pauses and then brings his face back to mine.

"Now?"

"Yes. I'm already exhausted." He sighs, looking disappointed.

"Okay. Let's get dressed then I'll take you home."

"Thank you." He gives me a small smile and kisses my forehead then walks out of the bathroom. Oh, no. Is he mad at me? I pick up a towel and wrap it around my body. I follow him out and find him in his closet with jeans already on pulling a long-sleeved t-shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He comes over to me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why are you sorry?" I look down at the floor.

"I know you wanted to have sex again and I…"

"Hey…" He cuts me off and puts his hands on either side of my face pulling it back up to his. "You don't have to be sorry, baby." He kisses me softly.

"You can just make it up to me later this week." He says playfully grinning at me. I smile back, relieved that he's not actually mad. I can do that.

"Oh I will, Mr. Grey. And I promise it will be worth the wait." I bite my lip knowing how much it gets him going.

"Careful, Miss Steele. I am a very impatient man." He pulls my lip from my teeth with his thumb and walks over to grab my dress. Oh, how I wish I could stay one more night. But there's no way I would make it to class tomorrow. He helps me get into my dress and heels then we walk out to get my coat. I slip it on and follow him to the elevator.

….

On the ride to my apartment I stare out window, watching the snow fall. This is so hard. I know I'm going to see him again sometime soon, but I don't want to leave him. I wish I could spend every minute of every day with him.

He grabs my hand and I look down at them with a weak smile then up at him. His eyes are full of concern glancing between me and the road.

"What's wrong, baby?" I shake my head and look forward. I don't want to tell him how much I'm dreading being away from him. It sounds so stupid.

"Talk to me, Anastasia."

"I wish I could stay with you." I look down to my lap, embarrassed with my confession.

"I wish you could, too, baby. But I'll see you soon. I can come over sometime this week if you're not too busy with school and work." I turn back to him smiling.

"I'd like that." He smiles and kisses the back of hand.

….

We pull up to my apartment building and he helps me out of the car then walks me to my door. I turn to face him before opening it.

"Thanks for taking me home."

"It's my pleasure." He leans in and kisses me. "Go to sleep. I don't want you tired on your first day back."

"I'll dream of you." He smiles wrapping his arm around me to pull me closer and presses his lips against my forehead.

"And I you. Now go inside." I reluctantly turn and open the door and step inside. I glance at him one more time before closing the door. Kate is already in bed so I head straight to my room. I strip down, pull on some pajamas and get into bed. I grab a pillow and hug it to my chest wishing Christian's arms were wrapped tightly around me. I've known him for a month and we've only been together for the weekend. How am I already falling in love with him?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Ana's POV:

The next day drags on and on. I only got about 4 hours of sleep last night. I felt so alone after spending the last two nights falling asleep in Christian's arms. I was fighting to stay awake in my first couple classes listening to the professors go through the syllabus. On my lunch break I decide to go get myself a coffee hoping it will wake me up a little. I still have one more class to get through before I can go take a nap and then head to work.

I sit at a table in the dining hall with my coffee and pull out my phone. I smile when I see a text message from Christian.

**Can't stop thinking about you. Hope you're having a good day. **

**It would be better if I was with you. How's work?**

**A little frustrating. I'm trying to finish a deal with a company in Arizona but it's taking longer than expected. **

**I know a couple ways I could help you relieve that frustration... **

**If only you were here. I'd love to take it all out on you right here over my desk.**

I wish I didn't have to work. I would love to make a stop at his office and take him up on that offer.

**Getting impatient already, Mr. Grey? It's only been less than 24 hours.**

**Very impatient, Miss Steele. When can I see you again?**

**I'm free Thursday night…**

**Your place or mine?**

I giggle to myself. So eager.

**Yours. Kate will be here and I want you all to myself.**

Plus, I want to get in that playroom.

**Perfect. I'll call you later this week about the details.**

**Okay. Talk to you then.**

**Bye, baby.**

Oh, how I love when he calls me baby. I put my phone away and down my coffee before heading to class.

….

After work I come home to find Kate snuggled up on the couch giggling with her phone pressed against her ear. She must be talking to Elliot. I smile and head to my room to change.

When I come back out she is off the phone.

"Was that Elliot?" I ask plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Yeah." She giggles. I have never seen her like this. She's got it bad. What is it about these Grey boys?

"You're really into him, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is. I feel like we're meant for each other."

"You guys are really cute together." A huge smile spreads across her face and she turns to me.

"How are you and Christian?" I blush and look to my hands knotted in my lap. "That good?"

"It's amazing. I don't know why I ever tried to work things out with Blake. Christian's so… incredible."

"Who would have thought we would be dating brothers? This is so fun! We can double date!" She squeals grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"That would be fun."

"Let's all go out this weekend!" I was kind of hoping for another weekend locked up in Escala, just Christian and I. But I guess we should get out and socialize a little.

"I'm going to Christian's place Thursday night so I'll see what he thinks."

"Okay! Well, I better go finish my reading for tomorrow. Elliot distracted me for far too long."

"K, good night."

"Night." She heads off into her room and I decide to make some dinner before doing the same.

* * *

The next few days are just as slow as Monday. How am I going to get through this semester when I can't stop thinking about Christian in every one of my classes? At least I get to see him tonight. I'm heading over to his place around 6 giving me just enough time to go home and freshen up after class. I really hope he'll take me to his playroom tonight. I've thought a lot about it and I still want to give it a try. He said it would be incredible, and I trust him.

Walking out to my car I look up and see Blake leaning against the driver's door, arms folded across his chest. Great! I've been able to avoid him this whole week; I should have known he was going to pop up sometime soon.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when I reach him. He looks like he hasn't slept for a while and his eyes are full of pain and regret. It hurts me to see him like this, but he brought this on himself.

"I needed to see you and you won't answer any of my calls, I didn't know what else to do." He's standing in front of me now, gazing at my face like he hasn't seen me in years.

"I don't have anything to say to you." I'm trying to keep myself together. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes thinking about his betrayal and seeing him so devastated.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"But you did. I trusted you. How could you do that to me?" The tears have started running down my cheeks. Blake looks down and rubs his forehead. He doesn't say anything for a couple minutes than lifts his head back up to face me with eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know." I shake my head and wipe my tears then push past him to unlock my car door. Just as I open it Blake stops me.

"Ana, please. I need you. I love…"

"Don't, Blake." I glare at him. "I don't want to hear it anymore. You never loved me and I was stupid enough to believe your lies. Now look where it's gotten me."

"Ana…"

"Just leave!" I yell causing a couple students to turn in our direction. His eyes stay on mine a little longer then he looks away and steps back.

"Okay." I get in my car and leave him standing there watching me drive away. The tears continue to fall down my face the entire way back to my apartment. Why did he have to show up today of all days? I was so excited to go see Christian, now I'm just miserable. I don't want him to see me like this. He'll think I'm not over Blake, he'll think I want to go back to him. That's the last thing I want. I look at the clock. Shit! It's already 5 o'clock, I'm going to be late getting to Escala.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I'm sitting in my office going over a couple spreadsheets when I realize it's already 6 o'clock. I should go change. Ana's going to be here any minute. I gather all the papers and stick them in my briefcase before heading out of my office. Mrs. Jones is finishing up cooking dinner. It smells divine.

I change into a pair of light jeans and a black V-neck shirt. As I'm hanging my suit back up I hear my phone ping. It's a message from Anastasia.

**I'm running late. I'll be there closer to 6:30. Sorry.**

Damn. I wonder what happened to make her late.

**Is everything alright?**

**Yes. See you soon.**

I head to go back into my office deciding to work a little more until she gets here after pouring myself a glass of bourbon.

….

Around 7:20 I finally hear the elevator doors open. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself before I turn to look at Anastasia. I'm so angry right now. She didn't let me know she was going to be later than 6:30 and I have been calling her over and over but she hasn't picked up.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she whispers almost too softly for me to hear. I finish off my third glass of bourbon and set it down on the end table then stand up off the couch to walk over to her. She is standing in the entry way staring at the floor in skinny jeans, a dark purple off the shoulder sweater and black boots. I stop when I'm in front of her but she doesn't look up. Maybe she could be a good submissive. I would love to spank the shit out of her right now for keeping me waiting and worried.

"Look at me, Anastasia." I demand in my authoritative Dom voice. She slowly tilts her head up and my brow creases when I see her puffy red eyes. Oh, no she's been crying.

"What's wrong, baby?" My voice is no longer demanding, but soft and soothing. What the hell happened? I hate seeing her like this.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She gives me a tight smile. Clearly she's not fine. Why is she lying to me? I move my hand up to cup her face looking into her eyes with concern.

"Tell me, baby. What happened?"

"I just saw Blake when I was leaving campus." Anger boils up in my body once again. If that fucker touched her I will kill him.

"What did he do?" I growl.

"Nothing. He just wanted to talk since I have been ignoring his calls."

"What did he say?"

"That he was sorry and he didn't mean to hurt me. He said he needed me and he tried to tell me he loved me." That motherfucker! He's trying to get her back. He's trying to take what's mine. What if he succeeds? She can't leave me. She notices my worried expression and puts her hands on either side of my face willing me to focus my mind back to her.

"Christian… I'm yours, remember. Only yours." I close my eyes taking in her words and press my forehead to hers.

"Mine."

"Yes." She presses her mouth to mine and I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer. Our tongues meet as she snakes her arms around my neck. I need her now. I need to know she's still with me. I slide my hands down her ass and her legs wrap around me as I lift her into my arms. I carry her towards the bedroom, slamming her back against the wall of the hall on our way. I press my erection into her making her moan. Fuck it, I'm taking her right here.

I stand her up and remove her boots and pants before unzipping my pants and letting them fall to my ankles. My mouth consumes hers again as I pick her up and pin her against the wall. I move her panties to the side and push my fingers inside of her.

"You're so ready for me, baby," I murmur against her lips.

"Always," she breathes. With that I pull down my boxers then thrust up into her.

"Shit!" She screams out throwing her head back against the wall. I continue pounding into her feeling her walls massage my cock. She feels so good and she is all mine. I move my mouth to her neck licking and sucking my way across her exposed shoulder. My body begins to tense as I near my climax and I thrust faster and harder into her.

"Yes, Christian… Harder!" She calls between breaths. I slam up into her as hard and deep as I can following her command. It just pushes me closer.

"Fuck, baby. Come on." I groan against her neck then I feel her tighten around me as her orgasm unfolds.

"Yes! Oh, god yes!" I repeatedly plunge into her as deep as I can go until my release comes and I explode into her. I still and press my forehead against her chest as my orgasm radiates throughout my body. When it's over I let out the breath I was holding and move my lips back to hers. I pull out of her and stand her back up moving my hands to cradle her face.

"Don't ever leave me," I whisper against her lips. My feelings for her have gotten so strong this past week. I don't think I could survive if she left again.

"Never," our lips meet again sealing her promise. We gaze into each other's eyes for a moment before I break the silence.

"Are you hungry?" She nods. "Good, Mrs. Jones made some French onion soup and salad. It just needs to be heated up."

We both pull our pants back on and head into the kitchen. I turn the stove on where the pot is sitting and turn back to her sitting at the bar watching me with a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at, Miss Steele?" I grin back and grab a bottle of wine out of the fridge and two glasses.

"You." I pour each of us a glass and walk over next to her handing her one. We both take a sip keeping our eyes locked on each other.

"I'm glad I make you smile." She blushes and looks up at me through her eyelashes. I tuck a loss strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead then walk back into the kitchen to tend to the soup.

….

As we're finishing up our meal and our third glass of wine, I see her staring into her bowl slowly stirring her soup. I hope she's not thinking about Blake. I don't want her getting upset again.

"Ana…"

"Hmm?" She murmurs continuing to stare down. I grab her other hand resting on the bar closet to me breaking her trance. She turns her head towards me.

"What is it? What are you thinking about?" She bites her lip and blushes making me narrow my eyes at her. Oh, that lip. She instantly releases it.

"About your playroom." A grin creeps across my face and her cheeks become redder. I did not expect to hear her say that.

"What about my playroom?"

"I was hoping we could… play… tonight," she says seductively making my pants start to tighten around my growing erection. I so badly want to get her in there. But I need to make sure she's ready.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about it ever since you showed it to me." I search her face for any signs of hesitation but see nothing. She wants this just as much as I do. We can ease into this. Build up to the more intense stuff. I need this. It's been far too long.

I stand up and put all the dishes in the sink then lead her down the hall to a spare bedroom. The bedroom I normally have my subs stay in while they are here. I've already purchased a few dresses and designer lingerie for Miss Steele I hope she doesn't get upset about. I turn to face her and kiss her passionately. She's already breathing heavily when I pull away.

I walk over to the drawers and pull out a pair of black lacy panties that will just barely cover her delectable ass. I hold them out to her and she stares at them confused.

"I want you to meet me in there in 5 minutes, wearing only these. Kneel next to the door with your head down and don't look up when I enter." She takes them from me and examines them then looks back up at me.

"You bought me underwear?"

"Yes and some other things. But don't worry about that now." I turn to leave before she can protest. Before I close the door I glance back at her. "5 minutes. Don't keep me waiting again."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Ana's POV:

Once Christian closes the bedroom door, I quickly undress folding my clothes and laying them on the bed. I pull on the black panties he gave me and look at myself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. I actually feel pretty sexy in these. I quickly run my fingers through my hair trying to calm it down and take a deep breath.

"You can do this," I quietly say to myself in the mirror then turn on my heel and walk out the door. I grab the door knob and turn it. It's unlocked. I walk in taking a quick look around again then drop to my knees next to the door. I lower my head looking at the floor and wait. I wonder what he has planned for me.

It feels like I have been waiting for an hour. My heart rate speeds up as each second passes the anticipation building. Finally he walks in and stands in front of me. I keep my head down looking at his bare feet. I'm not really a foot person, but his feet are so sexy.

"You look beautiful, Anastasia." I don't look up or respond, trying to follow all the rules he explained to me. My eyes follow his feet as he walks past me to a set of drawers. His back is to me so I sneak a peek up at him. He's wearing nothing back a pair of worn faded jeans. I can see his back muscles moving as he turns on an iPod to some classical song I have never heard. My eyes dart back to the ground as he turns back toward me. He steps back in front of me.

"Stand up." I do as he says without looking up. "Turn around."

He braids my hair down my back then grabs it yanking my head to the side. I close my eyes as he brushes his lips down my neck and a shiver runs up my spine.

"Your skin is so soft," he whispers against my neck then turns me back around.

"Look at me."

I slowly lift my eyes to his. I see the top button of his jeans undone and his chiseled body then I meet his hooded stare. He looks delicious. I feel my panties dampen at the sight of him.

"Give me your hand." I put my hand in his and he leads me to stand by a wall with chains above my head. "I'm going to chain you up."

I eye the chains hesitantly, my heart pounding against my chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He reassures me and I nod. "Put your hands above your head."

I extent my arms over my head and he fastens the cuffs around my wrists. They are soft and padded, not the metal ones I was expecting.

"Does that feel okay?"

"Yes." His eyes narrow.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir." I correct myself.

"Good girl." He pulls a black scarf from his back pocket and wraps it around my eyes putting me in complete darkness. I don't feel his touch for a couple minutes then his fingers run down my body between my breasts and over my stomach stopping just above my panties. My breathing speeds up when his mouth presses against the base of my neck. He trails soft kisses down my chest then cups my breast and flicks his tongue over my nipple making me groan.

"Quiet!" He snaps pulling away from me. Fuck! He doesn't want me to make a sound. This is going to be harder than I thought. His hands are back on my breasts teasing my nipples with his thumbs until they are erect. He brushes his lips across one and then the other. I bite my lip trying to hold back my moans. He closes his mouth around one of my nipples sucking hard and his hands slide down my body. He runs his fingers over my sex making me whimper.

"Your panties are so wet." His fingers hook over the top of my panties and he yanks them down off my feet leaving me strung up and naked in front of him. He rubs his fingers through my folds and slips them inside of me. The muscles in my groin begin to contract as he slowly moves in and out. He presses something hard to my stomach and slides it down to my clit. It suddenly starts vibrating against me. The feeling resonates throughout my body building me higher.

"I'm going to put this inside you. Don't come until I say you can or I will punish you." Oh, god. I'm already so close. He moves it down to my opening and pushes it into me.

"Fuck," I gasp letting out rapid heavy breathes. His mouth is on my breast again biting and sucking. I'm teetering on the edge, my body tensing up as I try to hold back. The vibrations increase inside me.

"I can't… I'm going to come," I moan trying to catch my breath.

"Control your body, Anastasia." I hold my breath and sink my teeth into my lip, so hard I almost break the skin. Just before I let go he pulls the vibrating object out of me and I let out my breath.

"Good girl. You're doing better than I expected." He gently kisses my lips as my body slowly comes down. He pulls away and I feel the vibrations on my nipple.

"I want to see how much you can take," he whispers in my ear. My body climbs back up faster than before. He slowly moves it down my stomach and I moan when he inserts it into me again. I feel the heat radiating off his body, but he doesn't touch me. My muscles are wound up so tight. He increases the vibrations and my body begins to shake. I don't think I can take much more.

"Let go, Ana. Come for me." I cry out as my orgasm races through my body. The vibrations increase further amplifying my release. I pull against the chains as my body convulses.

After the last wave, he pulls the vibrator out of me. I drop my head forward trying to catch my breath and my knees shake under the weight of my exhausted body. That was the most intense thing I've ever felt.

I just let my body hang from the restraints and he pulls the scarf off of me then lifts my face to his. My eyes flutter open to meet his. He has a wide grin on his face.

"Very good, Miss Steele." He frees my hands from the chains and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me to the four poster bed. He lays me down on my back and I close my eyes thinking he's going to let me rest. He grabs my arm pulling it to the top corner. My eyes fly open when he cuffs my wrist then does the same to my other wrist.

"I'm not done with you yet." I stare up at him with a fearful expression. More? I thought he was going to let me sleep. He pulls my legs apart and kneels between them. He unzips his jeans freeing his massive erection then lifts my hips up so my shoulders are the only thing against the bed.

"Do you remember the safewords?" I nod slowly. "What are they?"

I swallow. I can feel my heart hammering against my chest. "Yellow and… red." Am I going to need to use them?

"Good." He slams into me hard making my body jerk up the bed. I squeeze my eyes shut and scream out in pain. He slowly moves out of me and rams into me again so deep I can feel it in my stomach.

"Open your eyes," He growls. I open them to meet his dark eyes filled with desire. He continues pounding into me at a steady pace filling me completely. Pleasure begins to fill my body with each of his painful thrusts. His grip on my hips tightens as he picks up speed, pushing me higher. He rams into me one last time and stills grunting out his release, just as I fall over the edge again. He thrusts in and out a couple more times pushing me through my orgasm. It's just as incredible, my entire body trembling below him.

When we both begin to come down he pulls out of me and sets me back on the bed. I close my eyes as he removes the cuffs from my hands. I feel his lips press against my cheek then my other cheek and leave kisses down my neck.

"You did so good," he says against my skin and continues kissing me all over my face.

"Are you okay?" he asks when I don't move or say anything. All I can do is nod. My body is completely exhausted. He chuckles and lifts me into his arms carrying me out of the playroom to his bed. He pulls back the duvet and gently lays me down then covers my naked body.

"Good to sleep, baby." He kisses my forehead and turns out the lamp. I'm out in seconds.

* * *

When I wake up I'm alone in bed. I look over and see a glass of orange juice sitting on the night stand. I sit up and drink half the glass then stretch and climb out of bed. I look at the clock and its 11. Wow, how did I sleep this late? Christian probably left for work already. I find my clothes sitting on a chair and pull them on then head into the bathroom. I pause when I see my reflection in the mirror. I look exactly how I feel, thoroughly fucked and exhausted. I run my hands through my messy hair taming it as best I can then open some drawers looking for his toothbrush. I find it in the second drawer and brush my teeth with it. Hopefully he doesn't mind.

After one last glance at myself I head out of his bedroom in search of him. As I'm walking down the hall I hear a female's voice coming from the living room.

"You're coming right? You have to!" Who the hell is that?

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Christian's still here? Anger and jealously consume my body as I get closer to seeing who this woman is that he seems to be so fond of. What won't he miss? How could he have her here while I'm in the other room sleeping _in his bed_?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Christian's POV:

I decided to work from home today since Ana's still sleeping and I didn't want her to wake up without me here. I should have gone easier on her last night. I guess I got a little carried away, forgetting it was her first time in there. Hopefully she's not to sore this morning. I just can't seem to get enough of her.

I'm sitting behind my desk, in gray sweats and a white t-shirt, finishing up an email when Taylor knocks on my office door.

"Come in, Taylor." My eyes stay on the computer screen as he walks in.

"Sir, Miss Grey is here." My focus instantly turns to him. Shit! I forgot Mia was coming by my office after her class to go to discuss her birthday this weekend. I agreed to arrange a party at my club this Saturday, which I regretted almost instantly once she started rambling on about everything she wanted.

"Okay, I'll be right out." I hit send on the email then stand and walk out of my office.

"Christian!" Mia squeals and runs towards me throwing her arms around me.

"Hello, Mia." I smile down at her. She is one of the few people that I allow to touch me. I've adored her ever since my parents brought her home.

"I went to your office and they said you were working from here today. Why didn't you tell me? Did you forget I was coming?" She sticks out her bottom lip making a pouting face at me.

"Actually, yes. I'm sorry." Her face lightens back up with a smile.

"It's okay! You deserve a day off." She grabs my hand and pulls me over to the couch to sit next to her then she looks over my outfit. "You look like you just got out of bed."

I laugh. "I've been up for a while. I just didn't put a suit on since I wasn't going to the office."

"That makes sense." She shrugs then goes into party planning mood. "Okay now let's talk about my birthday!"

"Do you want a drink or anything first?" I say knowing full well she is far too excited to hold off this conversation for anything.

"Christian. Please." She begs looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright." I hope Ana won't be too overwhelmed when she comes out here and has to meet Mia. I probably should have warned her, but seeing as I forgot I guess she'll just have to be surprised. I'm sure Mia is going to freak out. I've never introduced a woman to my family. Elliot has seen me with a few when I used to go out with him, but it was never anything like it is with Ana.

"So, is everything ready?"

"Everything except the décor. That'll be done tomorrow during the day." She squeals and claps then lunges herself at me for another hug.

"Thank you so much, Christian! This is going to be the best birthday ever!" I'm glad I have the money to throw her the birthday she deserves. I love seeing her this happy.

"I hope so." I really didn't do that much. I own the club so reserving the VIP section, all the private rooms, and entire upper area was simple. Then I hired a party planner and their crew to make sure everything on Mia's list was done. I talked to her yesterday and she informed me that it was all ready. The limos, the cake, the dj, a photobooth, everything. She emailed me a schedule for the night that I made some changes to and now I'm just waiting for her to send the new one back.

"You're coming right? You have to!"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Her eyes light up and a big smile spreads across her face. It quickly fades to a confused expression as her stare moves from my face to something behind me. I turn around to see Ana with a matching confused expression watching Mia and I. I jump up off the couch and walk over to her smiling. Her eyes meet mine and I see the hint of anger in them. Is she jealous of Mia?

"Good morning, Anastasia. Come. I want you to meet someone." I hold my hand out to her and she eyes it hesitantly then places her hand in mine. I lead her over to the couch and wrap my arm around her waist. Mia looks back and forth between the two of us and her smile returns when she realizes who I'm about to introduce her to. "Mia, this is Anastasia Steele."

Before I can introduce Mia to Ana, she jumps up and throws her arms around Ana.

"Oh, my god! Are you...?"

"My girlfriend." I cut her off smiling proudly down at Ana. Ana turns to look up at me in shock. I guess we haven't really talked about what our relationship is. Does she not _want _to be my girlfriend?

"Ana this is my sister, Mia Grey." I explain trying to hide my fear that I said the wrong thing. Ana relaxes and smiles at Mia.

"It's nice to meet you, Mia." She holds out her hand, but Mia ignores it and hugs her again. Ana hesitates a second then returns the hug. Mia steps back so she can see us both and grins.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" She asks me sitting back down on the couch.

"You didn't give me chance." I laugh sitting next to Mia. I pull Ana down on my lap and wrap my arm around her waist to keep her from getting back up.

"Well you should have interrupted me. Ana, you have to come to my birthday party tomorrow night!" Ana looks to me not sure what to say.

"It's up to you. I would love it if you came with me." It would make the evening a lot more bearable, it could even be fun if she joined me.

"Okay." She smiles and turns back to Mia.

"Great! Maybe Christian will lighten up and have a little fun."

"Where are you having it at?" Ana asks circling her arm around my neck and leaning into me. Good she's not upset with me. Maybe I read her reaction wrong. Mia's eyes widen and she grins when she sees the affection between Ana and I.

"At Christian's club." Ana eyes me curiously.

"You have a club?" I smirk at her. She has no idea how many businesses I actually own.

"Yea. The Mile High Club." Mia states matter of factly.

"That's _your _club?" Ana asks in surprise. What does that mean? I stare at curiously.

"Have you been there before?" Mia asks grabbing Ana's attention.

"Oh, yea." Ana's face lights up as she reminisces. "I've had some of the _craziest_ nights there. Kate and I used to go there all the time with our friends, Ian and Bl…" She stops herself obviously forgetting I'm listening to the conversation and glances at me with panic in her eyes then quickly turns back to Mia. "What time is it at?"

Just the sound of his name pisses me off. And the fact that she was with _him_ at _my _club_. _What does she mean some of the craziest nights? My mind is racing through the different possible scenarios, most of them leading to her fucking him in one of the private rooms, thanks to all of Elliot's kinky stories. I try to hide my frustration with an impassive expression. I'm far to irritated to fake a smile right now. Thankfully Mia is too excited about her party to notice.

"The invitation says 10pm."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Ahh! I'm so excited!" Mia cries as she stands up off the couch. "Well, I have a lot of errands to run, so I have to go."

Ana and I stand up to say our goodbyes. Mia wraps her arms around Ana and whispers something in her ear making her blush and giggle.

"I will." What the fuck did she say? I'm already so fucking pissed I don't need Mia making things worse. Mia walks over to me with a grin and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks again Christian. It really means a lot to me." She says before pulling me closer to her and whispering so I can only hear, "Don't mess this up." Clearly referring to Ana. With that she waves at us both and heads out the door.

Ana turns towards me with a smile still on her face from whatever Mia said to her. When she sees the rage in my eyes her face falls and she turns walking away from me down the hall. Why the hell is she walking away from _me_? She's the one talking about going to _my_ fucking club with that prick.

After I calm myself down a little I walk down the hall to my bedroom to talk to her, but she's not in there or the bathroom. What the fuck?

"Ana!" I call for her making my way back down the hall. I try the playroom door thinking maybe I left it open, but it's locked.

"Anastasia!" I turn the knob of the spare bedroom glancing in quickly. I don't see her at first but as I'm shutting the door I see her standing out on the balcony looking out over the city. Fuck! I sigh and walk over to the glass door watching her. She's leaning against the railing with her arms wrapped around herself and her hair blowing in the wind. I quietly open the door, the cold air lashing against my skin, and walk up behind her putting my hands on the railing on either side of her.

"I'm sorry," I mutter. Her head drops forward as she lets out a sigh then turns to face me, my hands never moving from their place.

"Sorry for what, Christian?" She stares into my eyes with a distressed expression.

"I hate hearing about you and him. Especially at _my fucking_ club." I growl through clenched teeth feeling the rage build up again.

"His name slipped out of my mouth and I didn't know it was your _fucking_ club when I went with him." We are both glaring at each other now.

"Did you fuck him in my club?" I ask the one question that I can't get out of my head. I need to know.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I stare at Christian in shock. I can't believe he just asked me that. The party where I met Blake for the first time was at the Mile High Club… Christian's club. I slept with Blake for the first time in the parking lot… of Christian's club. How the hell did this happen? Why is he even asking me this? It's really none of his fucking business. I shove past him and storm back into the bedroom. He grabs my wrist before I get too far pulling me back to him and trapping me against the wall.

"Did you?" he asks again glaring into my eyes. I try to pull away, but he pins my hands back on either side of my head.

"Let me go," I say as calmly as possible.

"Answer me, Anastasia," he orders. His face is inches away from mine. I'm furious now.

"I didn't fuck him _in_ your fucking club!" I spit at him emphasizing the word in.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I fucked him in his car _outside_ of your club." He stares at me in shock.

"Is that what you wanted to hear, Christian? Are you happy now?" His eyes narrow to a dark glare and he takes a step back releasing my hands.

"When did this happen?"

"It was over a year ago. I didn't even know you."

"Do you want to be with him, Anastasia?" What? This is so frustrating. Just when I get him to understand that I want to be with him, Blake pops back into the picture somehow and Christian starts questioning me again.

"No! I don't!" I search his eyes to see if I'm getting through to him at all. "I want you. I don't know how to make you understand that."

He stares at me a minute then sighs and walks out leaving me standing in the room alone. He's still so mad. I had to tell him. I would feel like I was lying if I didn't. Every time I think about that night, I remember we were at the Mile High Club. How am I supposed to fix this? I can't change my past with Blake. Tomorrow night is going to be awful… unless I can fix this somehow.

* * *

Christian's POV:

After leaving Ana in the spare bedroom I head straight to my office. I can't believe she fucked him right outside my club. I don't know how I'm supposed to go there tomorrow night with her. All I'm going to be able to think about are their sweating bodies rubbing against each other in the back of a fucking car. I need this fucker out of my life and Ana's life before I do something stupid.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pull it out answering it on the second ring. I don't even care who it is, I need some kind of distraction before I break something.

"Grey."

"Christian, it's Ros. We just received the signed papers from Mr. Sanders." Thank god. Now I can stop worrying about this fucking deal.

"Scan them and email them to me so I can look them over."

"I'm on it. They should be there within the next 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Ros." I hang up the phone and set it down on my desk. I should be much more relieved than this. I have been trying to close this deal for months. This shit with Ana is stressing me out. With my elbows on my desk, I rest my head in my hands covering up my face.

A couple minutes later I hear a soft knock on my door.

"What?" I snap without lifting my head from my hands, expecting Taylor. When no one responds I look up and see Ana shutting the door to my office. She has on a red silk robe tied tightly around her that hangs to her knees hiding the top of black stockings and black stilettos, all things I purchased for her. She looks so incredibly sexy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Christian's POV:

I watch her strut over to me without saying a word. What does she have planned? When she comes around my desk, I turn my chair towards her and lean back against it, my erection trying to push through my sweats. She stops when she's directly in front of me and very slowly unties the robe. My eyes stay glued on hers waiting to see what she's got on underneath. Just before she lets it fall open, she turns her back to me. I grip the arms of the chair firmly trying to keep myself from grabbing her and taking her over my desk right now. She peeks at me over her shoulder as she lets the robe slowly fall over her shoulders and down her body then turns around to face me.

She has on a matching set of black lace bra and barely there panties that are almost completely see through. The stockings are attached to a black lace garter belt. She takes a step closer to me as I eye her body greedily then puts her hands over mine on the arms of the chair.

"I've been a bad girl, Mr. Grey." She turns me to face my desk again then pushes me straight back. Is she going to let me spank her? My cock is growing harder with each second that passes. Standing up again, she turns around and bends over with her hands on my desk looking back at me over her shoulder.

"I think I need to be punished." I instantly stand up behind her looking down at her perfect ass.

"You want me to spank you, Ana?" I ask as I run my hand lightly over her behind feeling her silky skin.

"Yes, sir." I grin. I've wanted to do this since I set eyes on her.

"Okay, I'm going to spank you 10 times. I want you to count each one out loud."

"Yes, sir." I raise my hand and bring it down hard on her cheek making her scream out.

"Count, Anastasia."

"One." I stroke her other cheek before smacking her again.

"Two," She yells. This time I bring my hand down at the top of her thighs hitting her sex and she moans out, "Three." That's right, baby. I know this is turning her on. I continue raining down spank after spank while she counts out.

Once we get to six I pull her panties back to expose her bare bottom. Her pale skin is already turning pink from the previous slaps. I finish off the last four leaving her ass the perfect shade of pink. I rub my hands over her tender behind then slide one down between her thighs making her moan.

"See how much this turns you on. You're so wet." She stands up and faces me then presses her lips against mine. Our kiss deepens as she circles her arms around my neck and pulls me closer.

"Sit down," she whispers against my lips. I don't know how she stole control from me, but I do as she says and take a seat in my chair. It's really hot when she takes the reins, something I haven't let a woman do since Elena. Fuck Elena! I'd much rather have Ana dominating me.

Ana leans forward with her hands on the arms of the chair and continues kissing me. She runs her tongue across my bottom lip then drops to her knees in front of me. Hooking her fingers under my sweats, she drags them off along with my boxers. She grabs the sides of the chair and pulls me closer to her then leans forward and trails soft kisses up my length keeping her eyes locked on mine. As she gets closer to the top my lips part and my breathing speeds up. She presses her lips against my tip then swirls her tongue around it before taking me into her mouth completely.

"Fffuck," I breathe running my hands into her hair. I thrust my hips up to get in deeper as she continues moving me in and out of her mouth. Her tongue is relentless rubbing and hitting all the right places. My body begins to tense as I feel my climax coming.

"I'm going to come, baby. Don't stop," I moan grabbing a fist full of her hair. She slides her lips up and down one last time and I thrust up emptying myself into her mouth.

"Shit! Oh, Shit!" My body quivers as the waves of my orgasm race through me. Ana swallows all of me than stands. Before she can take a step toward me I stop her holding my hand up. I grab a remote for my desk and click a button that lowers the blinds blocking out all sunlight leaving a reddish glow in the room from my desk lamp. Clicking another button on the remote, I turn the iPod dock on to Usher's _Nice and Slow_. I set the remote down then lean back in my chair gazing at Ana in her sexy lingerie.

"Strip for me." She hesitates for a second then closes her eyes and begins to slowly sway her hips to the music. Her hand moves up to the side of her neck and she tilts her head back sliding her hand down over her breasts and stomach then back up her side. She slips one strap off her shoulder then moves on to the other shrugging it off. Her hands move across the top edge of her bra letting her fingers graze her skin. They meet in between her breasts and she unhooks her bra pulling it open to reveal her bare breasts. She's driving me crazy. I can hardly contain myself.

She drops her bra at my feet and turns to face away from me continuing to move her hips to the rhythm. She spreads her legs wide sliding her hands over her ass and down the back of her legs as she bends forward giving me a perfect view of her long sexy legs and delicious ass. Her hands move back up her legs unhooking the back of the garter belt then the front. She hooks her thumbs in the back hem of her panties and garter belt and slides them down her ass at a painfully slow rate. At her knees she lets them drop to her ankles and steps out of them. She's left in her stockings and stilettos, nothing else.

"Come here," I whisper holding my hand out. I want her so bad right now. She places her hand in mine then climbs on top of me with a leg on either side of my body. She gasps as she slowly lowers herself onto me allowing me to fill her all the way to the hilt.

"Oh, fuck, baby." She's so wet and warm and tight. It's incredible. I move my hands to her hips while she grasps on to the back of the chair. We begin a steady pace grinding our hips together in unison then quickly pick up speed. I pull her hips toward mine with each thrust trying to go as deep as I can. We're both moaning and gasping for breath as we build higher to our climaxes together. She presses her forehead against mine with her eyes closed riding me harder and feeling everything I'm giving to her.

"Christian…" She moans.

"What is it, baby? Tell me what you want," I mutter through heavy breathes.

"You… Only you."

"Fuck!" I almost explode hearing her words. "Come on, baby. I'm almost there." I can feel her walls tightening around my cock, she's so close too.

"Not yet… It feels too good." I push harder into her, clenching my teeth together in an attempt to hold back my release. Just before I let go she screams out announcing her orgasm. Her contracting muscles milk everything out of me.

I close my eyes and rest my head back against the chair. Her head falls onto my shoulder and her hands slide down to my arms from the back of the chair.

When my body finally relaxes I wrap my arms around her and pull her tight against me nuzzling my face into her neck. She kisses the spot just behind my ear, the spot that drives me wild, making my dick twitch. Her mouth moves down my neck kissing its way to my collarbone. She contracts her pelvic muscles repeatedly squeezing me inside her as she nips and sucks my earlobe making my cock swell again. Apparently she hasn't had enough yet.

I keep her held against me with my head buried in her neck as she starts to slowly rock her hips back and forth. She brings my mouth to hers and I part her lips with my tongue to meet hers. She keeps her slow rhythm pushing me in and out of her while we continue kissing each other tenderly. I move my hand to gently cup her face. There's so much emotion and feeling in our sensual act. I've never felt this kind of connection with anyone.

I move my hips to meet her pace as my body begins to quicken and she groans against my mouth. I pull away from her lips and gaze into her heartfelt eyes, our faces inches apart and our heavy breathing identical to one another. Seconds later we both fall apart letting our orgasms consume our bodies. She lets out a series of moans before I pull her back to my lips. I fill her with my release as she continues to grind her hips into me riding out her orgasm.

We both still with our eyes closed and our foreheads pressed against each other trying to calm our bodies. I brush my thumb back and forth on her cheek feeling her soft skin. We sit in silence not moving for a while not wanting to break our incredible connection.

"Christian…" She murmurs her voice softer than a whisper.

"What, baby?"

"I… I love you." My eyes fly open in surprise and I move her head back from mine so I can see her face. I did not expect that. She stares at me nervously waiting for my reaction. I don't know what to say. Do I love her? Is that what these feelings are? I don't know how to love someone. What if I mess it up and she leaves again? Tears begin to fill her eyes when she sees my panicked expression.

"Ana… I don't…" Before I have a chance to put together a sentence, she climbs off of me and snatches up the robe wrapping it around her as she quickly walks out of my office. What did I just do?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Ana's POV:

I run down the hall into the spare bedroom clutching the red silk robe closed. I turn to lock the door, but find no lock. Of course not. This is where his submissives stay. What was I thinking? Obviously he doesn't love me. How could he? Look at me. Look at _him. _I know it was fast, but I've fallen head over heels in love with him. Then we made love and it was so passionate, I felt like maybe he loved me to. I shouldn't have told him. I need to get out of here.

I quickly pull off the ridiculously expensive stockings and stilettos then put my clothes back on. I grab my purse and practically down the hall. I hit the elevator button repeatedly hoping it will make it come faster.

"Come on, come on," I whisper under my breath.

"Ana!" Shit! I keep facing the elevator door. I can't look at him right now. I'm so embarrassed. I just told him I loved him and he panicked.

"You're leaving?" He says standing right behind me.

"I can't be here right now." I need time away from him. At least for the night.

"You can't… Don't leave me." I close my eyes as tears fall down my face. The elevator doors finally open and I step inside hitting the button. When I turn around I see his desperate expression. He steps forward and holds the door open.

"Christian, please…"

"Ana, you didn't even give me a chance to say anything."

"What didn't you get a chance to say?" I don't even know if I want to hear this. Why won't he just let me leave? He opens his mouth but no words come out. He sighs closing his eyes and his head falls forward.

"Christian, just let me leave. I want to go home." He looks back up at me with pain in his eyes then steps back. Our eyes stay locked on each other until the doors close. I let out the sobs I had been holding back and fall against the side of the elevator.

….

I stay curled up in bed the rest of the afternoon and night. Kate doesn't even come home. I'm starting to regret leaving Christian's so abruptly. I just didn't want to be around him. I wanted to come home and talk to Kate about everything. I need her right now. I have no idea where my phone is, so I can't even call her or Christian, if he even wants to talk to me.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I spent all of last night and today trying to get a hold of Ana but she won't answer any of my calls. Maybe I should have just gone over to her apartment before I went to get ready for tonight, but there's no time for that now. I'm already running late and I want to make sure everything is perfect for Mia tonight. She's going to be upset when I show up without Ana. How did I screw this up? I should have told her I loved her too. I do. I didn't know how to. I was scared. I _am_ scared. What if it's not enough? What if I'm not enough?

I pull up outside my club at 9, the paparazzi have already started showing up. I give my keys to the valet and walk inside. Jenna, the party planner, meets me at the entrance.

"Hello, Mr. Grey."

"Jenna. How's everything looking?"

"Just a few small details left but otherwise we're good to go."

"Perfect."

She walks with me through the club while I look over everything. The stairs to the VIP lounge and the upper level where the private rooms are located have been blocked off and a bouncer stands at each one with a list of approved guests. The dj has all his equipment set up and ready. He was by far the most expensive thing I had to pay for. They call him Skrillex. I'm not sure if he's worth it, but Mia loves his stuff right now. The VIP lounge has been decorated with strands of crystals everywhere that reflect the red glow beautifully. More couches have been added to accommodate for her large list of guests and five bottles of champagne sit in ice buckets on different tables for her birthday toast. There's a photobooth in the back corner that Mia insisted on having. The bar has been fully stocked and a couple personal bartenders are standing behind it ready for the madness to begin. I have one of them pour me a drink. Might as well start now, it's going to be a long night.

….

It's 10 o'clock and people are starting to show up, but still no sign of Mia. The limo was supposed to be picking up Elliot and then Mia at 9:00, I hope nothing went wrong. I'm running through the schedule one last time with Jenna in the VIP lounge when I hear her.

"Christian!" I turn around and see Mia walking toward me with a huge smile on her face. She has on a bright pink sparkly dress that's strapless and comes down to her mid-thigh. A rhinestone pattern covers the top of the dress and fades away at her waist. She has on silver strappy rhinestone heels that match her dress perfectly and her dark hair is curled around her face.

"Mia, you look beautiful." She wraps her arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you! Everything looks amazing!" She pulls away looking around. Luckily she is dragged away to greet her awaiting guests before she has time to ask about Ana's absence.

Elliot comes walking up the stairs shortly after in dark gray slacks and a light blue button up.

"Hey bro! You did good!" He slaps me on the back then turns toward the bar. "Whiskey straight up."

"What took you two so long?" I snap at him.

"You know Mia. She takes fucking forever."

"Yea well I thought she would be ready considering I told her you would be picking her up 30 fucking minutes before you actually were." I'm so on edge tonight. Everything is pissing me off.

"Wow, calm down bro. What's got you in such a bad mood?" He says grabbing his drink off the bar. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. Apparently he hasn't heard anything about yesterday. Maybe Ana didn't tell Kate.

"Nothing. I thought you were bringing Kate."

"She's meeting me here." I hope Ana comes with her. I need to see her. I need to tell her I love her too.

….

It's now 11:15 and everything is going smoothly. I'm walking back up the stairs to the lounge after checking with Jenna that everything is ready for the toast at midnight and grabbing another drink. I should probably slow down. I'm starting to feel drunk. Once I'm at the top of the stairs I see Kate sitting on Elliot's lap laughing about something. I quickly look around the room hoping to see Ana somewhere as I walk over to them.

"So, how's everything going?" Elliot asks. Kate turns to look at me with an annoyed expression, clearly she knows.

"Everything's good. Hello Kate."

"Christian." Yep she's pissed at me.

"Where's Ana?" He asks me confused.

"At home I'm assuming." I try to keep the sorrow out of my voice.

"What? You must have just missed her. She walked down the stairs to find you a couple minutes before you came up." My eyes widen.

"She's here?" I look to Kate.

"Yes. I don't know why she came." She rolls her eyes. I glare at her then turn to find Ana but Kate stands and grabs my arm stopping me. "If you hurt her I will…"

"I won't. Kate, I love her." I say cutting her off. She lets go of my arm staring at me in shock.

"Oh…" I turn and head down the stairs before she says anything else. There are so many people here. How the hell am I going to find her? Maybe I should have just waited for her to come back up to the lounge.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Kate and I walk through all the people to the stairs leading up to Mia's party. I'm so nervous my heart is beating out of my chest. Kate offered to stay at home with me, but I wanted to come. I want to see Christian. I want to be with him. I just hope I didn't ruin everything. She had bought two dresses for tonight to decide between, so she let me wear one of them. It's a little more revealing than I would have wanted but I didn't have anything else. It's a black razor back dress that's tight around my hips and legs and loose on the top. The front dips down to my stomach exposing the skin between my breasts with a silver rhinestone clasp in between to keep the fabric in place and the sides hang loosely showing more of my body than I would like. I wore my black pumps to finish off the outfit and curled my hair leaving it down to hide some of my back.

We're stopped by a bouncer at the stairs asking if we're on the list. List? Shit, I hope I'm on it.

"Yes. Katherine Kavaungh and Anastasia Steele." Kate says. He looks down the list then lets us by. Thank god!

As we walk into the VIP lounge, I frantically scan the room for Christian. He could be anywhere this place is packed! I follow Kate to the back of the room and see Elliot sitting on one of the red couches.

"Look at you sexy ladies!" He smiles and stands to greet us. He pulls Kate into his arms and kisses her. Then gives me a big hug.

"Sorry we're late." I say as Elliot sits back down tugging Kate onto his lap.

"No big deal. They haven't done the birthday toast yet." I keep glancing around the room looking for Christian.

"Elliot, where's Christian?" I ask interrupting Kate and his quiet conversation.

"He just went down to the front to check on something with the party planner." His eyes never leave Kate's face as she turns to me.

"I'm going to go find him." She glares at me.

"Just wait up here with us." I shake my head and walk away. I want to talk to him alone without her staring me down the whole time. I quickly go down the stairs and head towards the entrance pushing past people as I go. At the front I see the bouncers and a blonde with a headset on but no Christian. That woman must be the party planner.

"Excuse me, are you the one working Mia Grey's party?" She turns toward me smiling.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where I can find Christian?"

"I'm sorry. May I ask your name? Are you here with the party?"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend, Ana." At least I hope I still am. Her smile fades as she looks me up and down. Probably wondering what Christian Grey sees in me.

"You just missed him. He went back to the party." I turn on my heel and head back through the club. I'm about halfway there when someone grabs my wrist and pulls me to the side. I yank my hand away and look up to find Blake. You have got to be kidding me.

"Blake! What the hell are you doing here?" I yell glaring at him.

"Hey chill out. I came with a couple friends. I didn't expect to see you here. Are you okay?" I sigh, relieved that he didn't follow me here somehow. How would he have known anyway?

"I'm fine sorry. How about you?" I don't want to make a scene here. Besides it seems like Blake is doing a lot better. Maybe he's finally realizing we're not going to get back together.

"Better. I still miss you. You look really good." He says looking me up and down. I roll my eyes.

"Blake, I can't do this here." I turn to leave and he grabs my arm again.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how you are doing, one friend to another."

"I told you I'm fine. I'm here for a birthday party so I should be getting back to it."

"Please just talk to me. I miss you so much. You were one of my best friends." I stare back at his pained face.

"You were one of my best friends too, Blake. Then you hurt me. Maybe one day we can be friends again, but I can't just forgive you right away."

"I know." He looks down to the floor. Why do I feel so bad for him? He's the one that fucked up.

"Just go have fun with your friends." He lifts his head back up to me.

"You're one of my friends." I sigh shaking my head. This is too much right now.

"Blake…"

"Remember that night we met here?" Oh, god. "I couldn't stop staring at you."

"While you were with another girl." I laugh. I should have known then.

"Yea but you… I had to meet you." He looks at me with such admiration that I blush.

"You were drunk and couldn't see straight." He chuckles taking a drink.

"I can see straight right now." His eyes fill with hunger as he eyes my body. I need to get out of here.

"I'm glad you're doing better. I need to get back to the party."

"Ana, wait." He stops me as I'm turning to leave. I look back at him and he wraps his arm around me pulling me against him then kisses me. I try to pull away but he holds onto me tighter. I grab his shoulders and shove him back ripping my face away from his. Staring back at him in shock I see Christian over Blake's shoulder watching us with a look of rage and pain.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Christian's POV:

I push through a group of people searching around for Ana. I freeze when I see her kissing Blake. What the fuck is going on? She said she wouldn't go back to him. She said she loved me. My body refuses to move. I just stand there watching. When she pushes him away her wide eyes move to me.

"Christian!" She pushes past him making her way to me. I stare at her standing in front of me then look back up to see Blake walking toward us. Oh, hell no. I move Ana out of the way.

"I thought I made myself clear last time," I say stepping forward. If we were somewhere else I would be beating him into the ground right now.

"This is your club right?" He asks with a smirk on his face. I stare at him impassively not answering him.

"Yea I thought so." He takes a step closer to me. "Did she tell you how we fucked riiight up there in that room?" He points up towards one of the private rooms. He's lying. Ana wouldn't have lied to me. Would she? My breathing speeds up as rage begins to overtake my body.

"God, that was a good night. Within a half hour of meeting me she had me up there ripping off my clothes and sucking my dick. You should have seen her face while I was ramming into her sweet…" My fist makes contact with his face knocking him to the ground. Security comes running up with Ana behind them. I didn't even see her leave. She puts a hand over her mouth when she sees Blake on the floor regaining consciousness. Fuck, I didn't realize I hit him that hard. Thankfully not many people noticed since we are in the back of the club.

"Take this man to the hospital. I don't want to see him in my club ever again." The two security officers grab Blake and carry him towards the front without questions. Ana stares at me with a frightened expression and slowly walks toward me.

"What were you doing with him?" I ask keeping all emotion off my face.

"It wasn't what it looked like." It looked to me like they were kissing. What else could it have fucking been?

"Then what was it, Ana."

"I was looking for you and ran into him. I started to walk away to come find you and he grabbed me and pulled me to him kissing me. When I finally got him off I saw you... What did he say to you?" I run my hand through my hair and sigh.

"That you guys fucked up there." I point upstairs. "Then he started saying shit that I couldn't stand hearing."

"We didn't. I swear, Christian. He was just trying to piss you off." I believe her. That fucker deserved what he got. Putting those fucking images in my head. Fuck!

"Well, it worked." She looks up at me with concerned sad eyes. I take her hand and put her palm against my cheek closing my eyes. I don't care if it's only been a day. I've missed her touch so much. I turn my head and kiss her palm.

"I'm glad you came," I say looking back at her. She smiles and steps closer to me, pulling me down into a kiss. I instantly forget about Blake. I'm just happy she's here with me. I quickly check my phone for the time, its 11:35. Just enough time.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Christian puts his phone back in his pocket and grabs my hand leading me through the crowd. I'm basically jogging trying to keep up with his long strides. What is going on? Why are we in such a hurry? He takes me to the stairs on the opposite side of the club from the VIP lounge and the bouncer lets us up without checking the list. Obviously it doesn't apply when you're with Christian Grey. He turns down a hall and opens a door pulling me in then shutting it behind me. It's a small room. The entire back wall is a mirror. There are two red couches at each corner of the room and a couple small glass end tables. The lights are dim and the music isn't as loud as it was outside, but it's still playing at a decent volume.

Christian pins me against the wall kissing me then quickly pushes my dress up and lifts me into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Wow a second a go he was pissed and now he's ready to go. His mouth moves down to my neck and I moan as he presses himself into me. He reaches down and rips off my panties. What am I supposed to do after this? Fuck it! I don't even care right now. He holds me up with one arm unzipping his pants and before I know it he's thrusting into me.

"Oh, baby. I've missed you." He whispers against my chest. His mouth moves down between my breasts as he pounds into me over and over. This is going to be fast, I'm already so close.

"We need to talk about this dress." Really? He's bring this up now?

"Not now… Just fuck me."

"With pleasure, Miss Steele." He pushes harder into me a couple more times then carries me over to the couch laying me on my back and crawls over me. His hand moves to my face and he brushes his knuckles down my cheek staring into my eyes.

"I love you, Anastasia." My eyes widen. What? I was not expecting that. I smile and grab his tie pulling him down onto me. I kiss his lips then wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Christian." I murmur against his lips. He slides back into me and soon we're both gasping for our breaths as we reach our climaxes together. He lets his body fall onto mine and I tighten my hold on him running my fingers through his hair. I wish we could stay right here in this moment forever.

"We need to get back to Mia's party," he says without making an attempt to get up. Oh, how I wish we were back at his apartment.

"Just a little longer, please." He shifts and pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Okay 5 minutes." He sits up putting himself away and pulls me up so I'm snuggled against his chest with his arm around me holding me tight. He presses his lips against my head then rests his cheek there.

"So this dress?" He says.

"You don't like it?"

"I like it very much, but I don't like other men gawking at your body." I shift in his arms moving my leg over him so I'm straddling him.

"They can gawk all they want, but you're the only man that I see. I'm yours." His hands slide up my thighs to my hips then moves one up to my breast.

"You could easily slip out of this, Miss Steele." He grabs the outside of the fabric pushing it to the middle of my chest exposing my breast then cups it in his hand. He leans forward kissing my nipple then closes his mouth around it. I close my eyes and run my fingers into his hair feeling the pull in my stomach. Something vibrates against my leg and he shifts pulling his phone from his pocket then answers it.

"Grey." His mouth is back on me teasing my nipple with his tongue.

"Yes, I found her." He says against my breast.

"I know. We're on our way." He clicks off the phone and kisses my skin once more before putting my dress back in place over my needy breast. He grabs my hips lifting me up to stand.

"We need to get back. They're about to start her birthday toast." I push my dress down as far as it will go remembering I don't have panties on anymore. He walks over by the door and picks them up off the floor. He grins at me and sticks them in his pocket.

"You couldn't wait? You just had to rip them off?" I smile and shake my head at him opening the door to leave.

"Yep!" He swats my ass as I walk past him making me yelp in surprise.

….

Once we're back in the VIP lounge Christian leads me over to Kate and Elliot who already have glasses of champagne.

"Cutting it close, little bro." Elliot grins when he sees me blush. Damn, could I be any more obvious?

"Yea, well I'm here now." A waitress comes by giving us champagne and hands a microphone to Christian. I eye him curiously as he walks over to the front of the room. He clears his throat and puts the mic up to his mouth.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Every person in the room quiets and turns toward him. "I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight to help celebrate."

I look around and see Mia stepping forward out of the crowd with a huge smile on her face watching Christian who is smiling brightly back at her. His eyes showing all his love and adoration for her.

"Mia, you've grown into a beautiful and intelligent young woman. I can't tell you how proud I am. After you make it through the rest of your senior year, you'll be off to spend the summer enjoying all the art you've been studying for the past four years."

"What? You didn't?" She looks at him with shocked wide eyes along with everyone else in the room.

"Come June 1st, you'll be on a plane heading to Europe for a two month visit." She runs at him leaping into his arms. He laughs setting her down then holds up his glass. "To Mia. Happy Birthday."

Everyone holds up their glasses saying happy birthday then sips their champagne. He sets the microphone down and the crowd goes back to drinking and having a good time. I stand back watching Christian and Mia. She's staring up at him shaking her head in disbelief with the biggest smile on her face then hugs him again. A trip to Europe for the summer? I would give anything to be in her place. I have always wanted to go there. After she frees him from her embrace they make their way over to Elliot, Kate, and I.

"Happy Birthday, sis." Elliot pulls her into a big hug. Then Kate hugs her wishing her a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Mia." I say before she hugs me too.

"Thank you all for coming! Tonight has been the best night ever!" She smiles and turns back to Christian. "Thank you so much, Christian! You're the best!"

"You deserve it all, Mia. Now go have fun with your friends. You have to spend tomorrow night with us." She giggles and thanks all of us again then runs off. I look up at him smiling as he watches her then turns back to me.

"What?" I grab his tie and pull him towards me.

"You're so sweet. How did I get so lucky?" He wraps his arms around me gazing down into my eyes.

"I'm the lucky one, baby." He leans down and kisses me gently.

"I love you," he murmurs against my lips. I smile. I'll never get tired of hearing that.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Christian's POV:

Elliot and Kate head off to the dance floor, leaving Ana and I together at the bar. Tonight has ended up being a lot better than I ever expected. I can't wait until I can get her home and naked then make love to her all night long. She grabs my hand leading me to the back of the room toward the photobooth.

"Let's take a picture!" She says enthusiastically. I'm not really into getting my picture taken but I'll never say no to a little privacy with Ana. She pulls me in behind the curtain. I sit down snaking my arm around her waist and my other over her legs as she sits on my lap. She pushes the button and leans back into me smiling with her head next to mine. A flash goes off taking our picture, and then I turn my face into hers and close my eyes smelling her sweet scent. I press my lips against her cheek forgetting about the camera as another flash goes off. Moving my hand up to her face I turn her head to me and kiss her. Our picture is taken again. She presses her forehead to mine looking deep into my eyes with so much love. I smile at her as it flashes one last time. She kisses me then stands up and leaves me sitting in the booth. I guess alone time is over. I follow her out and see her grinning down at the pictures of us.

"Our first pictures," she says as I step behind her looking at them over her shoulder. We look so happy and in love. They're perfect. I pull her closer to me with my hand on her hip and kiss her temple. I need a copy of these. I hit the reprint button and look at them again.

"We look good together, baby," I whisper in her ear. She giggles and turns to face me.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Keep them in my wallet so I can look at you whenever I want." I kiss the tip of her nose making her grin widen.

"I'm ready for you to take me home to bed, Mr. Grey." She eyes me seductively. Mmm, I've been waiting to hear that all night.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Ana's POV:

I couldn't be happier soaking in the tub with Christian after coming back to his apartment and making love multiple times in his bed. I'm leaning against him between his legs with my head back on his shoulder and his arm wrapped across my chest. His head is resting against mine while he lightly runs his fingers up and down my arm.

"Will you come to Mia's birthday dinner with me at my parent's tomorrow night?" He mutters in my ear. At his parent's?

"You want me to meet your parents?" I ask nervously.

"Of course." I silently think through what I should wear, what I should say, how I should act. He presses his lips to my cheek and puts his hand on my face tilting my head towards him.

"Don't be nervous, baby. They'll love you."

"What if they don't?" He smiles at me and kisses me.

"They will. And I'll be right there with the whole time, I promise." My body relaxes a little. I can do this as long as he's by my side. Kate will probably be there too.

"Okay. I'll come. What do I wear?" I don't have anything nice enough to impress a prestigious lawyer and doctor.

"You can wear one of the dresses I bought for you." I turn my head away from him. I don't want to wear one of those. It would make me feel like I'm just one of his submissive.

"I'd rather not."

"You don't like them?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I haven't actually looked at them." I didn't even bother. I had already decided that I wanted him to return it all.

"I picked those out especially for you. I thought they'd look nice on you." My lips lift up into a smile. Christian Grey shopping for woman's dresses? That's laughable.

"_You_ picked them out?" I laugh looking back up at him.

"Something funny about that?" His raises his eyebrow at me amused.

"I just can't picture you shopping for dresses. How did you know what size I am anyways?"

"I know your body better than you think, Miss Steele." I don't doubt that considering how amazing he can back me feel. I guess I can at least look at them. I stand up and step out of the tub then grab a towel drying myself off.

"Where are you going?" He gazes at me curiously.

"Going to see these dresses you picked out especially for me." He smiles. I grab the red silk robe from a chair as I'm leaving his room and slip it on then head into the closet of the spare bedroom. There are so many stunning ball gowns and cocktail dresses. I can't believe he picked all of them out… for _me_. As I'm running my fingers down a nude full length gown that sparkles in the light I'm startled by his voice.

"See anything you like?" I turn around to see him leaning against the door frame watching me with his arms crossed over his bare chest wearing a pair of pajama pants that hang in the sexiest way off his hips. It takes me a second to catch my breath.

"Yes. These ball gowns are gorgeous."

"Those may be a little too dressy for a simple birthday dinner," he chuckles. I turn back to the dresses looking through them some more and stop at a blue quarter sleeved dress with a neckline that would run from shoulder to shoulder just below my collarbone. It's not too short and the back dips down low enough to make it a little sexy but still modest. I think it could be perfect for tomorrow night. Christian's arm wraps around my waist and he kisses my cheek.

"I like that one," he murmurs in my ear.

"For tomorrow night?" I ask grabbing it off the closet rack and eyeing it some more.

"Yes. You'll look beautiful in it." I walk over and hang it on the door then turn back toward him yawning. I didn't realize how tired I was. He smiles and comes over putting his arm around me.

"Come. It's time for you to sleep." I lay my head against his shoulder as we walk back into his room. He takes off my robe then I lie down and he pulls the duvet up over me.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" I look up at him with concerned eyes.

"Yes, baby." He climbs in behind me and reaches up to turn the lamp off then wraps his arms around me pulling me close, my back to his front. I close my eyes as he buries his head into my hair and inhales deeply.

"Goodnight, baby." He whispers.

"Goodnight, Christian." And I'm off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night to music coming from the living room. I turn over to find an empty bed. What is Christian doing awake at… I look at the clock… 4 in the morning? Sitting up in bed I stretch then grab my robe throwing it on as I walk out of his room. The closer I get to the living room the slower I move. Is he playing the piano? I kind of just thought it was for decoration. I stop at the end of the hall leaning against the wall and watch him. He's just in his pajama bottoms sitting on the bench playing such a sad song. I start walking closer to him but he doesn't look up. Once I'm standing next to him the song ends. He keeps his hands on the keys and stares down at them. I reach over and run my hand through his hair. He closes his eyes then takes my hand and puts it against his face leaning into it. What is wrong with him? What is he thinking?

He opens his eyes and looks up at me with a troubled expression. He moves his hand to my hip pulling me towards him so I'm standing between his legs with the piano pressing into the back of my thighs. I place my hands on his shoulders as his eyes follow his hands up my legs to my hips. He unties my robe letting it fall open then presses his lips against my stomach. I move my hands up his neck to the back of his head rubbing my fingers through his hair.

He stands up lifting me onto the piano. I lay back across the top my feet hitting a couple of the keys. He pushes my knees apart and leans forward onto me kissing my breasts. I let out a moan as he slides his fingers into me a couple times before pulling out his erection and pushing into me. He quickly picks up speed gripping my shoulder and hip bracing me for each of his deep thrusts.

"Ahh, yes! Christian!" I scream coming undone first. He pushes into me one more time before he stills letting his release take over his body.

"Fuck!" He collapses on top of me breathing heavily.

"I needed that, baby." He says standing up and pulling me with him. We walk back to the bedroom and lay down cuddling up with one another.

"Are you okay?" I whisper. He doesn't say anything just continues to run his hands through my hair. I turn my head to look at him and he's staring up at the ceiling.

"Christian baby, talk to me." His eyes meet mine and his lips lift up into a fake smile.

"I'm okay. Just a dream. Go back to sleep."

"What kind of dream?" He closes his eyes creasing his brow and shakes his head. Why won't he talk to me? I move up closer to him and kiss him on the corner of his mouth then run my fingers down the side of his face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He opens his eyes to my concerned expression. His hand moves up to cup my face.

"I'm okay. I have nightmares sometimes, that's all."

"Nightmares about what?"

"My childhood… Before my parents adopted me." He says hesitantly with pain in his eyes. My poor Christian. What happened to him?

"What happened?" I ask as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"No, baby. Don't cry for me." He pulls my head against his chest stroking my hair. His body is so tense and he's holding me tightly against him breathing rapidly. Then I realize my cheek is pressed to his bare chest. I push off of him and stare at him wide eyed.

"Christian…" He rolls me to my side facing away from him and pulls me against him. Why did he do that? I need to find out what the deal is with touching his chest. I wonder if it has something to do with his childhood nightmares.

"Go to sleep, Ana," he says. I close my eyes and silently cry myself to sleep. What happened to him?

* * *

The next night we're pulling up to Christian's parent's house. We haven't talked about everything that happened last night. Christian woke up in a normal mood so I decided to just leave it alone. I didn't want to get him upset again.

I stare out the window at their enormous house that looks over the lake. It's beautiful. I can't believe only two people live here. I'm so nervous to meet them. What if they don't like me? What if they don't think I'm good enough for their son?

"Hey." Christian grabs my hand pulling my attention back to him. He's smiling his beautiful smile looking happier than ever. "They are going to love you. Just like I do."

I smile and nod my head as Taylor opens the door. I climb out with Christian following me and he takes my hand leading me to the front door. Before we even ring the doorbell it opens and we step in.

"Christian, how are you dear?" An older woman says and kisses him on the cheek. I'm guessing it's his mother.

"Good evening Mother. Father." He shakes hands with an older man in a suit.

"Christian."

"This must be Anastasia," she says stepping toward me and pulling me into a hug. They are much friendly than I expected.

"Yes, Mother, Father, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." He smiles proudly at me.

"You can call me Ana. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey."

"Ana, I've heard so much about you. Please call me Grace." She kisses my cheek smiling.

"Hello Ana, I'm Carrick." His father introduces himself shaking my hand.

"Please come in." We follow them into the living room where Mia, Elliot, and Kate are all sitting.

"Christian! Ana!" Mia jumps up hugging us both. We say hello to Elliot and Kate then sit on the couch next to them. Christian puts his arm around me holding my hand in my lap. Grace and Mia are smiling at us, probably surprised to see Christian being affectionate with a woman.

"Kate was just telling us about the Spring Break trip you two will be going on in a couple months. It sounds like it's going to be a blast!" Mia says excitedly. How did I forget about this? I haven't said anything to Christian. He is going to flip out. Especially since Blake is going to the same place.

"Where are you two going?" Christian asks. I feel his body tensing up next to me. So much for happy, flirty Christian. I hope Kate doesn't go overboard trying to irritate him. I know she's still pissed at him.

"We're staying at an all-inclusive resort in Cabo with a group of friends. It's our last Spring Break so I'm sure it's going to be awesome, right Ana?" Kate grins at Christian and I.

"Yea." I say smiling trying to hide my fear of Christian's reaction.

"Sounds fun," Christian says. Maybe he isn't as mad as I thought he would be. Then again he doesn't know about Blake yet.

"You two need to be careful though," Grace says with a worried expression.

"Oh we will. Everything is inside the resort. Restaurants, clubs, pools. They even have part of the beach blocked off." Kate replies.

"Okay good." I peek over at Christian to try and read his expression, but he's showing no emotion, just watching everyone and listening to the conversation. A red head woman comes into the living room and announces that dinner is ready so we all head in to take our seats. Everything is delicious. We have a type of pasta with chicken and a side salad. The conversation stays on Mia the whole time listening to her talk about all the different things she plans to do on her trip to Europe. Christian barely looks at me the entire time, so now I know something is bothering him.

Once we're done with dinner Christian takes my hand leading me to the back door.

"I'm going to show Ana around the garden," he says to his mother. She nods and he pulls me out the door. I don't say anything as he leads me to a boat house by the lake and takes me up to a room in the top. His eyes burn into me with rage as he pulls his tie off.

"Lay down," he growls pointing to the couch. I do as he says too scared to say or do anything to defy him. What is he going to do?

"Hands over your head." I extend my hands over my head and he ties them together then to something on the side of the couch. He kneels between my legs and pushes my dress up to my stomach then pulls my panties off. I've never seen him like this. It's kind of hot, but I'm also scared. I squeeze my knees together but he yanks them apart and slides his fingers into me. I moan as he slowly moves them in and out massaging my walls as he goes.

"When were you going to tell me about Cabo, Ana?" I close my eyes as I'm brought closer and closer to my release. He stops just before I'm about to let go.

"Christian…" I groan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growls glaring at me.

"I… I forgot." He starts moving his fingers again then presses his thumb against my clit rubbing it gently.

"You forgot?"

"Yes." I moan answering his question. He stops again feeling my muscles beginning to contract.

"Please…" I plead as my body comes back down.

"Am I frustrating you, Miss Steele?" He asks cocking his head to the side. What is his game? Is he punishing me right now?

"Yes!" I yell out at him making his eyes narrow.

"Good. Now we feel the same. I'm frustrated with you too." It is punishment! He can't do this. So much shit has been going on. How was I supposed to remember to tell him about this?

"I'm sorry!" He undoes his pants and rams into me.

"Oh, fuck!" I yell. My body rapidly builds to its release already wound so tight as he slams into me over and over.

"So. Fucking. Wet." He grunts with each thrust then stills pouring himself into me. I try to move my hips into him to find my own release but his hands grab them holding me still. He pulls out of me and buttons his pants back up then unties me. That's it? He's just going to leave me hanging? He picks up my panties and holds them out to me. I snatch them away from him as I sit up without looking at him. I'm so pissed at him. I pull them back on and walk past him out the door trying to get away from him. He quickly catches up to me and grabs my hand. I yank it away and continue walking.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Ana's POV:

I'm so mad at Christian right now. It's not like I wasn't going to tell him about Cabo, I just forgot. Then he does _this_ at his _parent's _house. It's unacceptable. Christian grabs my hand again gripping it tightly so I can't pull away and walks next to me up to the house acting like everything is fine. He opens the door for me and guides me inside with his hand on the small of my back. I put on a fake smile as we walk into the living room where everyone is sitting.

"How was your walk?" Grace smiles at us. There's no way I can stay here and act normal with him all night. I'll just tell them I don't feel well and I need to get home.

"Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Grey. But I'm suddenly not feeling too well. I think I need to be getting home." I respond trying to act as calm as possible. Kate sees right past my act and frowns at me then narrows her eyes at Christian.

"Oh dear, I hope it wasn't something you ate." Grace stands up and walks over to me with a concerned look.

"No, I'm sure it's just a bit of the flu." Kate jumps up from the couch.

"I'll take you back to the apartment." I smile at her then Christian's arm comes around my waist possessively.

"That won't be necessary. Taylor can take us." I turn toward him and he meets my eyes. His stare is a warning not to defy him. I don't want to make a scene so I go along with it.

"Kate, its fine. You stay and enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Are you sure?" She eyes me warily. I smile and nod at her. She glares at Christian one more time before sitting back down.

"Get her home and to bed, Christian. And please call me if she gets any worse," Grace says to Christian.

"I'm sorry to ruin the evening. Thank you so much for dinner, it was delicious."

"No need to apologize, sweetheart. Just get some rest and feel better soon." She gives me a hug. We say our goodbyes and wish Mia a happy birthday before heading out to the SUV. This is going to be an awful car ride home.

* * *

Christian's POV:

Once we walk out of the house and the door shuts behind us Ana rips her hand away from mine. She walks faster away from me and hops into the SUV while Taylor holds the door open for her. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. I don't like her attitude one bit. She won't even look at me as I slide into the seat next to her.

"Anastasia." She makes no move to turn her head towards me. I will not be ignored.

"Ana, look at me now," I demand in a voice full of rage. She turns toward me with anger in her eyes.

"What?"

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"About what, Christian?"

"You going to fucking Cabo for some wild Spring Break." She rolls her eyes and laughs. I glare at her. Is she trying to push my fucking buttons?

"Taylor, please take me to my apartment."

"Yes, Miss Steele." There's no way in hell she's getting out of this conversation. I'll just have to stay at her place tonight until we discuss this.

As we pull up outside of her building she thanks Taylor then quickly gets out of the SUV.

"I won't be needing a ride home tonight, Taylor."

"Yes, sir." I climb out of the SUV and follow her to her apartment. She opens her front door then turns to face me blocking me from getting in with her body.

"You're not coming in."

"Yes I am."

"Why? So you can punish me some more? Maybe hit me this time?" I would love to put her over my knee right now for the way she is acting.

"Careful, Anastasia."

"I can't believe you did that tonight… at your _parent's_ house."

"How did you forget to tell me about this trip?"

"I don't know. So much has happened between us in the past couple weeks. But what you did was completely unacceptable." Unacceptable? No, it was necessary. Maybe I should have waited until we left my parent's but I was so angry I couldn't wait.

"I agree I shouldn't have done it there, but you need to learn not to keep things from me."

"I'm not your fucking sub, Christian. So stop fucking treating me like I am." We glare at each other for a minute. The rage in her voice and eyes is somehow turning me on. I need her now. I grab her by the back of her neck and pull her mouth to mine. She pushes me off and slaps me hard across the face. I stare at her in shock and she's looking back at me with the same expression. I can't believe she just slapped me. My cock is growing pushing against my pants. She just fucking slapped me and it was… so hot. I dive at her again pushing us both back into her apartment and kicking the door closed behind me. We turn and I throw her up against the door exploring her mouth with my tongue. She tries to push me off again, but I grab wrists and pin them above her head.

"You're very sexy when you're mad, Miss Steele." I murmur against her neck. I slide my hand up her thigh and pull her leg up hooking it around my waist. My hand moves under her dress and I push her panties aside before slipping my fingers inside her.

"Please…" She moans and attempts to pull her hands free. She's already so wet and ready for me. I move my hand away and press my erection into her sex making her moan louder.

"Is this what you want, baby?"

"Yes… Christian, please." I grind into her again. Then pick her up and carry her to her bedroom. I throw her on the bed then undo my pants as I climb on top of her. I yank off her panties then plunge into her wetness making her cry out. It doesn't take long for her to reach her climax. Her walls are convulsing around my throbbing erection and I fall over the edge shortly after her, then collapse on top of her.

After a few seconds she shoves me off of her. I look over and see her arm covering her face.

"Ana…"

"Blake's coming to Cabo." She blurts out interrupting me.

"Fuck, Ana!" I fall back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. I don't even know what to say. I should have known. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I can't let her go with him.

"You're not going." She moves her arm and turns toward me glaring. Shit, here comes another fight.

"I _am _going. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I already paid for the trip and I want to go. I'll just avoid Blake."

"How the fuck are you going to do that? He's going to be following you everywhere. What if he forces himself on you again?"

"He won't. Kate will be there. There are going to be so many people there. I'll be fine." God she is so naïve when it comes to him. He's already done it twice when there were people around. What if she's too drunk and he takes advantage of her? There are too many things that can happen.

"That never mattered before. Ana, if anything happened to you while you were there I would never forgive myself for letting you go."

"Christian, it's my senior year and my last Spring Break. I'm not missing this trip. Nothing is going to happen to me." She's so stubborn.

"You're not fucking going! End of discussion!" She pushes herself off of the bed and opens her bedroom door.

"I want you to leave. You're being completely ridiculous and controlling tonight. We'll talk about this another time." She says looking to the floor and holding the door open. I narrow my eyes at her but stay on the bed. _I'm _being ridiculous?

"I'm not leaving."

"Get the fuck out, Christian!" She yells lifting her head and glaring at me. I stand up and walk over to stand in front of her. My rage is building up dangerously high.

"Watch your tone, Anastasia." I growl trying to keep myself from doing something stupid.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm going whether you want me to or not." I slam my fist on the door next to her. She closes her eyes and her breathing speeds up. I can't let her go. I need to keep her safe and I can't do that if she goes.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate comes running down the hall with Elliot behind her and her eyes widen when she sees us. She grabs Ana and pulls her away from me. I didn't even hear them come in. How long have they been here?

"Ana, are you okay?" Ana nods with tears in her eyes.

"What the fuck, bro?" Elliot looks at me with confusion. I run my hand through my hair and take a deep breath.

"Ana…"

"You need to leave now!" Kate cuts me off. I glare at her and Elliot steps between us. My eyes dart up to his.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you need to go home and cool off," he commands. I look past him and see Ana crying staring at the floor. My anger fades to pain and regret. She won't even look at me.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Please just leave." She whispers. I drop my head forward and walk towards the front door. I hear Elliot say something to Kate as I'm walking out and he's suddenly beside me.

"I'll drive you home." I nod. I didn't expect any of this to happen. I lost control. Ana's probably terrified of me now. I wouldn't have hurt her. I would never hurt her. I open the passenger door and slide into Elliot's car next to him.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell happened?" Elliot asks glancing over at me. I don't say anything staring out the side window.

"I heard a loud smack. Please tell me you didn't hit her." I quickly turn my head toward him with my brow furrowed.

"Jesus Elliot! No, I didn't hit her! I hit the fucking door." I see his body relax and his grip loosen on the steering wheel.

"What happened?"

"I don't want her going to fucking Cabo." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Come on, bro. You can't keep her from that. Just because you never went on Spring Break doesn't mean she can't go have some fun."

"I know what fucking happens on those Spring Break trips, Elliot."

"She's not going to be one of those crazy girls dancing on bars and sleeping with random guys." Fuck! Dancing on bars? Sleeping with random guys? He's just making this worse.

"You're not helping."

"She loves you. You're just going to push her away if you keep trying to force her to stay behind." I sigh.

"I know." He's right. I have to trust her. But it's not her I don't trust, it's that fucker Blake and other horny college guys that will be down there. I could just hire someone to follow her and make sure nothing happens. They'll just have to keep their distance so she doesn't notice them. That's the only way I'm going to feel even slightly okay about this.

* * *

Ana's POV:

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Please just leave." I can't bring myself to look at him. I don't want to hear what he has to say. I don't want to hear him call me baby. I'm so glad Kate came home at that moment. I don't think he would have hurt me, but he was so mad. He scared me. I honestly don't know what he would have done if she hadn't come. Christian turns and walks away.

"I'm going to take him home. I'll call you after I drop him off," Elliot says then follows him out. After they shut the door Kate turns back to me.

"What did he do to you?" She puts her arm around me and leads me back into my room. We both sit on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing. He told me I can't go to Cabo because Blake is going to be there."

"God, what a control freak. You're still going, right?"

"Yes. I told him I was going whether he wanted me to or not. That's why he was so mad, he punched the door." She shakes her head. They are never going to get along at this rate.

"It seems like you guys are always fighting."

"I know." It does seem like we are always either fighting or fucking. Sometimes things are good, but something always comes up that irritates one of us and we're fighting again.

"Are you sure he's worth it?"

"I love him." That's not really an answer, but it's true.

"I know you do. Just be careful. Elliot told me Christian's got quite a temper."

"I will, Kate. I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm exhausted."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She looks at me with concern. No I'm not. I can't tell her that though, I just want to be alone.

"Yes."

"Alright get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks." She gives me a hug then leaves me alone in my room. I fall back onto my bed staring up at the ceiling. I don't know what to do about him. This is all happening so fast. I need to live my own life. But how am I supposed to do that if he's going to try and tell me what I can and can't do all the time? I won't let him control me. I think I just need some space.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Ana's POV:

I'm woken up to my alarm at 7 in the morning. It seems like I barely slept, but I'm still wearing my dress from the night before so I must have fallen asleep shortly after Kate left me in my room. I reluctantly crawl out of bed and change into jeans and a sweatshirt then head to the bathroom to get ready for class.

I glance at Kate's closed door enviously. Why didn't I schedule my classes later in the day like her? I'm usually more of a morning person, but recently I haven't been sleeping well. Ever since I met Christian that is. I put the kettle on the stove to make myself some tea then see my purse next to the door. I hesitantly walk over and pull my phone out. There are 3 missed calls, 2 texts, and a voice mail all from Christian. I open the text messages first.

**I'm sorry. **

**Please call me back. I love you.**

I sigh and call my voice mail.

_I wish you would answer your phone. I want to make sure you're okay. I'm sorry I got so angry tonight. I didn't mean to scare you. Please call me back as soon as you get this. I need to know that we're okay. I love you, baby._

I set my phone on the counter then pour myself some tea and make a bowl of cereal. I should call him back. I know how much he worries. I just wish he wasn't so over protective.

After I put my dishes away I still have ten minutes before I need to leave for class, so I decide to call Christian. He picks up on the first ring.

"Ana! Are you okay?" I roll my eyes. He sounds so anxious.

"Hi, Christian. Yes, I'm fine. My phone was in my purse all night out in the living room. Sorry." He sighs.

"Baby, I'm sorry I got so mad at you last night."

"I know. I got your messages."

"If this trip means that much to you then I want you to go." Like I wouldn't go anyways. I'm getting mad all over again.

"Thank you for allowing me to go, _sir_."

"Ana, don't start. I don't want to argue with you." I stay silent, not wanting to say anything I'll regret.

"Are we okay?" I wouldn't say that we're okay.

"I need some time to think about all this, Christian."

"Baby, please don't leave me. I love you." His voice is full of desperation.

"I'm not leaving you! You scared me last night. I was so thankful that Kate and Elliot showed up. I didn't know what you were going to do."

"I would never hurt you. I was just so mad. But after talking to Elliot I understand that I can't keep you away from this trip." Thank god for Elliot.

"Good. I have to go now so I'm not late for class. I'll call you later this week."

"Why not later tonight?"

"Christian, I have school projects and homework to worry about all week. I don't want to have to worry about you and this trip too." It takes him a minute to respond.

"Okay. Later this week then. Bye, baby."

"Bye." I hang up instantly then take a deep breath. Maybe a week apart will do us some good. He needs to understand that he can't treat me like that. I grab my backpack and head out the door.

….

I'm sitting at the counter staring at the little video camera we were given in my film class to record 'a day in the life of' documentary about ourselves. I took this class for my last elective thinking we would be watching movies and writing papers over them the whole time, not making our _own_ movies. My life is not exciting enough to be made into a documentary.

"Hey, girl. Whatcha ya doin'?" Kate says coming through the door carrying a garment bag.

"We have to make this documentary about ourselves for my film class. I'm just trying to think of how I'm supposed to make it even a little interesting." She hangs her bag in the coat closet then comes over and picks up the camera. She turns it on and points it at me.

"What does a typical day look like for Miss Anastasia Steele?" I laugh and shake my head at her.

"Well, I wake up around 7 in the morning usually. Then make a cup of tea before heading off to a day of exciting classes on the beautiful WSU campus. If I'm not working at Clayton's then I come home to spend time with my amazing roommate who always has some kind of crazy gossip to tell me…" She flips the camera around to herself grinning.

"It's not gossip if it's true." She turns it back to me. "And what will you be doing for Valentine's Day tomorrow night, Miss Steele?" My smile fades into a frown. I completely forgot that tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

"Uhh… nothing I guess." She turns off the camera and sets it back down on the counter.

"What do you mean? Mr. CEO Billionaire isn't taking you out after what he pulled last night?" She eyes me irritably. Not after I told him I needed time to think and I'd call him later this week.

"I told him I didn't want to talk to him this week until I thought about everything that happened." Now I'm regretting it. I can't take it back just so he'll take me out for Valentine's Day.

"Well, good for you. Holding your ground. I like it."

"What's in the bag?" I change the subject pointing to the coat closet. A smile spreads across her face and she skips over to it. She pulls out the bag and unzips it to reveal a pale pink dress with thin straps that is fitted at the top and flows at the bottom.

"For tomorrow night. What do you think?"

"It's perfect. Elliot's going to love it."

"I also went to Victoria's Secret and got some sexy lingerie to wear underneath for later." She giggles and shimmies a bit then zips the bag back up. Her phone rings as she's shutting the door and she bites her lip when she sees the screen.

"I'll be right back." She says to me before answering the phone and walking down the hall.

"Hey baby… Can't wait to show you what I got you for tomorrow night…" I hear her say before she shuts her bedroom door. How did I forget about Valentine's Day? I wonder if Christian even had anything planned. I guess it doesn't matter now. I'll just get myself a bottle of wine and some chick flicks and drink myself to sleep.

….

The entire next day I'm surrounded by happy couples. It makes the day that much harder to get through. I should have picked up a shift at Clayton's for tonight then I wouldn't be sitting at home feeling sorry for myself.

I walk into our apartment at 7:30 and see a bouquet of two dozen red roses sitting on the counter. They are beautiful. Elliot is probably going to spoil Kate to death tonight.

"Kate! I'm home!" I yell throwing my backpack on the ground. I walk down the hall and peek in her bedroom.

"Kate?"

"I'm in here!" She calls from the bathroom. I open the door and see her all done up in her dress and heels fixing her hair.

"You look beautiful, Kate." She grins.

"Thanks, girl."

"I saw the roses Elliot got you on the counter. They are gorgeous. I bet you can't wait to see what else he has in store for you tonight." She looks at me confused.

"Mine are in my room. Those are yours. Didn't you look at the card." I furrow my brow then turn around and walk back to the kitchen. I pull the card out of the roses and read it.

_Anastasia,_

_You are my light, _

_My love, my happiness._

_I love you._

_Christian_

My eyes fill up with tears as I read the card over and over. It's so simple and so sweet. I dig through my backpack looking for my phone to call him. Before I find it there's a knock on the door. I walk over and answer it to find Elliot dressed in a suit holding a box wrapped in a red bow.

"Hey, Ana."

"Elliot, don't you look handsome. Come on in. Kate is just finishing getting ready." He grins and steps in then turns towards me holding the box out. I stare at the box then up at him.

"It's for you." I grab it and set it on the counter.

"From you?" I ask untying the bow and eyeing him curiously. He shakes his head still grinning. I lift the lid and see a handwritten note sitting on top of tissue paper.

_I would be honored if you_

_Would join me for dinner tonight._

_Christian_

I pull back the paper and gasp when I see a red dress. Its strapless with a V cut out of the middle to show some cleavage and the fabric is layered in a beautiful pattern. There's also a pair of silver heels. I turn toward Elliot in shock.

"He'll be waiting for you downstairs in an hour." Kate comes walking down the hall at that moment and Elliot turns to her with a big smile.

"Baby, you look beautiful." She smiles back and he pulls her into a kiss. I look back to the dress wishing I wasn't in here for this moment.

"Are you going to go?" Kate asks walking over toward me and looking into the box.

"You knew about this?"

"Yes. Elliot told me last night. Christian wanted it to be a surprise." She stares at me for a second then pulls me into a hug. "Be careful, Steele. If he hurts you again I'll cut his balls off."

"Whoa! Give him a chance, babe," Elliot says. I laugh and say goodbye to them then head to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

I put on a pair of red lace panties under the dress and curl my hair then pin it into a low updo. I apply a small amount of makeup then pull on the heels. Looking at myself in the mirror I must say I look pretty good. It's not too chilly out tonight so I decide against a jacket and take a deep breath before walking out the door about ten minutes late.

I stop when I see Christian in a black suit and tie leaning against a black limo with a red rose in his hand. My god, he looks incredibly sexy. A smile spreads across his face as his eyes move up my body. I blush and walk towards him. He hands me the rose then kisses me on the cheek.

"You look gorgeous, Anastasia."

"Thanks to you." I smile looking up at him through my lashes. I've completely forgotten why we were even fighting.

"You would have looked amazing in anything." He opens the door for me and slides in after me. We stare at each other grinning for a while. Then I feel the familiar charge building between us and I bite my lip making him narrow his eyes at me.

"Champagne?" He asks grabbing two glasses and holding one out to me. _Nice distraction, Mr. Grey._

"Thank you." I take it from him and we clink them together before taking a sip never breaking eye contact.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He smiles then takes another sip before setting his glass down.

"How was your day?" He asks ignoring my question. Alright, I can be patient.

"Not too good actually," I say honestly. He frowns.

"Why's that?"

"I missed you. I didn't think I was going to get to see you today." His lips lift up into a smile and he brushes his knuckles down my cheek.

"I missed you too, baby." I press my forehead against his then lean forward to kiss his lips. He pulls away after a brief moment and I stare at him confused.

"Later, we're almost there." I look out the window seeing skyscrapers fly by. Where are we going?

The limo stops in front of a tall building and Taylor comes around to open the door for us. I should have known he was driving. Does Christian go anywhere without him?

"Thank you, Taylor." I smile at him as I get out. He nods with a smile. I stare straight up at the tall building. Christian grabs my hand and leads me inside to the elevator. He hits the rooftop button and keeps his stare straight ahead with a grin on his face. I eye him curiously then watch the numbers go up. What does he have planned?

When the door opens we step out and there's a cool breeze. He takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. His arm wraps around my waist and he guides me around the corner. I gasp when I see a table for two set up with a white table cloth looking out over Seattle. There's a cart with covered plates sitting to the side and a bottle of champagne on ice next to the table. This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I turn my head towards him with wide eyes and he smiles then leads me over to the table. I sit as he pulls out my chair then he sits across from me.

"Christian, this is amazing," I say as he pops open the champagne then pours us each a glass. I wonder how long he's had this planned.

"I'm glad you like it." A waiter comes out of nowhere and places a bucket of oysters in between us then disappears.

"Do you like oysters?" Christian asks as he picks one up and squeezes lemon on it.

"Umm, I've never had one." I eye them warily. They've always seemed a little weird to me.

"Try it." He holds it out to me. I reach out to take it from his hand and he pulls back. "No, let me. Tilt your head back." I lean forward with my head back and open my mouth. He puts it up to my lips then tips it up letting the oyster slide into my mouth and down my throat.

"Mmmm," I lick my lips seductively. His lips part and his eyes darken with desire. This could be fun. He eats one for himself then feeds another to me. We gaze at each other silently basically fucking with our eyes then I slip my foot out of my heel and run the tips of my toes up his leg. I rest my toes on the edge of the chair between his legs then slowly move it forward. He inhales sharply and shuts his eyes as I gently stroke his erection. I love seeing him all hot and bothered. The waiter suddenly appears again and I quickly pull my foot away. Christian glares at him as he sets our plates in front of us. I grin and shake my head at him.

My mouth starts watering when I look down and see seared salmon with mixed vegetables. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Christian smiles at me as I dive right in before he begins to eat as well.

….

After we're finished with our meal the waiter comes and clears our plates.

"Ready for dessert?" Christian asks with a smirk on his face. I nod and bite my lip knowing exactly what he's getting at.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Ana's POV:

Taylor is waiting for us when we leave the building and opens the door to let us in. Once he shuts the door then gets in and pulls away Christian presses his mouth to mine. I part my lips letting his tongue find mine and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls my legs up onto his lap and slides his hand up my thigh. We continue making out passionately until we pull up outside Escala. He quickly leads me to the elevator and has me pinned against the wall just as the doors shut. I move my hands into his hair as he massages my breasts. I want him so bad. I feel the pull in my stomach as he pushes his erection into me.

The doors open and he scoops me into his arms carrying me straight to his bedroom. He sets me down then opens the door. My jaw falls open when I see the bed covered in rose petals and candles all over the room giving it a soft glow. I can't believe he did this.

"Christian… This is so romantic," I turn back around to face him. He smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." I reach up and pull him down to a kiss. He pushes his coat off my shoulders then wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. Our tongues meet as he slowly unzips my dress, then lets it fall off my body. I undo his tie and slide it off his neck then reach for his belt. He walks me backward to the bed as I unzip his pants. Our mouths break away as he lays me back onto the bed. He takes my heels off leaving me in my red panties and nothing else. Gazing down at me, he removes his shoes and socks then pulls off his pants and removes his shirt.

I extend my arms over my head as he climbs on top of me, expecting him to tie me up since his chest is bare. Instead he kisses the base of my neck then runs his tongue across my collarbone. My breathing quickens as he brushes his lips over my nipple. I slowly move my hands into his hair. He continues teasing my nipples with his mouth and tongue then I feel his hand sliding up my thigh from my knee. At my hip he moves it across my stomach and down over my sex. He rubs me over my panties making the muscles in my groin contract. I push my hips up to his hand and he pulls my panties off then slips his fingers into me.

"Ah, Christian." I groan as he moves them inside me while sucking and biting my nipple. He stops then pulls his boxers down and holds himself over me on his forearms gazing into my eyes. His lips part as he slowly fills me all the way. I move my arms to his biceps and he pulls himself out then pushes back in.

"I love you, baby," he breaths as he continues his steady pace. His eyes are full of so much passion. God, I love him so much.

"I love you, too." I respond just before he presses his mouth to mine. I feel my body tensing as he brings me closer to my release. His movements pick up speed as he gets closer too. We scream out each other's names as our orgasms consume our bodies. Then he kisses me again before pulling out and rolling off of me.

Once we catch our breaths I roll on my side to face him and he does the same. We lovingly stare into each other's eyes silently. He lightly runs his fingers up and down my side sending a shiver up my spine. He's completely naked in front of me, trusting me. I keep my hands tucked close to my body too nervous to touch him. My eyelids become heavier as he caresses my skin and soon I drift off to sleep.

….

I wake up early the next morning alone in Christian's bed. Luckily my morning professor decided to give us the day off so I don't have class again until 3. I stretch then get up and pull Christian's shirt on buttoning it up just enough. In the bathroom I brush my teeth with his toothbrush then walk out over to the chair where my purse is. I dig in it for my phone, but find the video camera from class first. This could be fun. I wonder if Christian is still here. I turn it on and tiptoe down the hall holding the camera behind my back. He's not in the living room or kitchen, then I see his office door ajar. I sneak over and knock on the door.

"Yes," he sounds distracted. I peek in and see him staring intently at his computer screen in just his pajama bottoms. Perfect. I smile and bring the camera up as I push into his office.

"Working already, Mr. Grey?" I ask and see him turn his head toward me through the camera screen.

"What are you doing?" His brow creases into a confused expression.

"A day in the life of Christian Grey." I continue filming him and stand on the other side of his desk. He watches me amused at my game.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I ask.

"Pretty damn good. I had an amazing night." I grin back at him.

"Is that right? Tell me why it was so amazing."

"I had dinner with a beautiful woman then we came back here and had some unbelievably incredible sex."

"Unbelievably incredible?" I ask playfully. He stands up and walks around his desk toward me.

"Oh, yes, Miss Steele."

"Who is this woman?" He stops in front of me so my back is facing the desk then snatches the camera away from me.

"See for yourself." He aims it at me then leans over and pushes everything on his desk to the side.

"Sit down." I sit up on the edge and lay back gazing up at him. He steps between my legs keeping the camera on me. I reach my hands up and slowly start unbuttoning the shirt. When I finish with the last button he pushes it to the sides then moves the camera down then back up my naked body. I'm going to need to make sure I change the tape before I start filming my documentary. He keeps taping my face and runs his fingers through my folds. I moan when he pushes them inside me. While sliding them in and out his thumb brushes over my clit. Soon I'm crying out as my orgasm shoots through my body.

"I love to watch you come," he says before freeing himself and slamming into me. He thrusts into me a couple more times before setting the camera down on the desk next to me. He leans forward kissing me, the camera trained on our faces. My body quickly responds to him again building higher with each push. He gazes into my eyes as his thrusts become harder and faster.

"Come on, baby," he groans, his body tensing as he comes closer.

"Don't stop," I moan between breaths. He pushes into me deeper hitting just the right spot and I cry out in ecstasy.

"Yes… Yes… Christian…" My legs shake and pleasure spreads from my core throughout my body as I reach my climax.

"Fuck, baby." He stills and pours his warm release into me then drops his head onto my chest. I slide my fingers into his hair and close my eyes. My man sure knows how to fuck. He lifts up his head and kisses my lips before pulling out of me.

"Where did you get this camera?" He asks picking it up and pulling me up off the desk.

"It's for a class project. I'm supposed to make a documentary about myself." He stops the recording and takes out the mini tape.

"This may be a little inappropriate for class. I think I'll keep it." I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Watch it of course." He smirks at me then kisses me.

"Why? You have the real thing right here." I bite his bottom lip playfully.

"Mmm, that I do." He buttons up his shirt on me then takes my hand.

"Come let's have breakfast."

* * *

Christian's POV:

The next few weeks fly by. Things have been wonderful with Anastasia and I. She's been staying at my place every weekend and I've been staying at hers once or twice during the week. We haven't really discussed Cabo, but I have hired two men to travel down there and keep an eye on her. She knows nothing about this though and I don't plan on telling her. I don't want to risk a fight the day before she leaves. She's coming over to stay with me tonight and should be here within the next 15 minutes. I sent Mrs. Jones and Taylor out for the evening so we could have the place all to ourselves.

I hear the elevator doors opening as I'm walking out of my office. She's early. My smile fades as I come around the corner to see Leila standing in the foyer.

"How the hell did you get up here?" I glare at her. I thought Taylor changed all the access codes after her meltdown here a couple months ago.

"I needed to see you. I miss you." This can't be happening right now. Not when Ana is due to arrive any minute and Taylor isn't here.

"You need to leave now," I growl. She ignores me opening her coat and dropping it to the floor revealing skimpy red lingerie with black lace trim. She starts walking toward me slowly. Fuck! I need to get her out of here. But I'm frozen in place trying to control my rage.

"I want you. Don't you want me?" She brushes her hand over my cock and I quickly grab her wrist pulling it away.

"No," I snap. She grabs my head and pulls me down to her lips. It takes me a second to realize what is even happening then I shove her off just as the elevator dings. I look over to see Ana staring at us in shock. Tears fill her eyes as she glances back and forth between me and Leila. I look at Leila then release her wrist and make my way towards Ana.

"Ana…"

"Don't." She holds up her hand taking a step back into the elevator as tears begin to fall down her face.

"Baby, please let me explain." I step towards her.

"Fuck off, Christian! I trusted you! But you're no different than Blake." I stumble back feeling like she just slapped me across the face. No... I'm nothing like him. The doors close and she's gone. I fall to my knees staring toward the elevator. She left. She left me. I drop my head into my hands as tears threaten my eyes.

"Christian…" Leila starts but I cut her off.

"Get the fuck out now," I growl without looking at her. I feel her hand move into my hair and I snap grabbing her wrist a little harder than I should have. I stand and drag her to the elevator.

"Christian you're hurting me!" I don't give a fuck. She just ruined everything. I throw her in the elevator once the doors open then toss her coat in after her.

"If I ever see you again I'll make sure you fucking regret it." She stares at me in fear rubbing her wrist as the doors close. I need to get a hold of Anastasia. I need to explain this to her. I shouldn't have let Leila get that far. This is all my fault. How the fuck did she get in here anyways? I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial Ana's number but she hits ignore every time. I run my hand through my hair then grab my keys and head out for her apartment. I need to clear this up before she leaves.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Christian's POV:

I pull up outside Ana's apartment and run up to the door then pound on it until it opens. Kate is standing there glaring at me. I attempt to walk in but she blocks the way. I step back and take a deep breath.

"I need to talk to Ana," I say as calmly as possible.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Dammit, Kate. Let me in." I push the door open out of her grip then see Ana sitting on the couch holding her knees to her chest and looking at me with a tear stained face. My heart breaks even more seeing her like this and it's all because of me.

"Baby, please it wasn't what it looked like."

"Christian, I just saw you kissing your half-naked ex in your living room. What do you mean it wasn't what it looked like?" A tear rolls down her cheek.

"I didn't know she was coming. She kissed me." I don't know what else to say. I should have stopped her before she got close enough to touch me. I knew Ana was going to be coming through the door any minute. Ana looks to Kate.

"Just let him in." Thank fuck! Kate rolls her eyes and glares at me one more time then storms off to her bedroom. I step in and close the door behind me. I slowly walk over and sit on the couch next to her.

"Why was she there?" She asks facing me and resting her head on her knees.

"I don't know. I came out of my office when I heard the elevator expecting to see you standing there but it was her."

"You didn't invite her over?" What? Why would I invite her over, especially when Ana was on her way?

"Fuck no!"

"Where were her clothes?"

"She was wearing a coat when she came. When I told her to leave she took it off and that's all she had on underneath." I hope she believes me.

"Then…"

"Then she walked over and kissed me right before you showed up. I shoved her off instantly."

"Don't lie to me, Christian." She lifts her head up glaring at me. Lie? I'm telling the truth completely.

"I'm not fucking lying!"

"It looked more like you pulled her into the kiss."

"What? I didn't…"

"Then why were you holding her wrist?" Fuck! It probably did look like that.

"She touched me first and I grabbed her wrist to stop her." She buries her face in her knees.

"Baby, you have to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you." She turns her head to face me.

"Do you realize how fucked up that looked?" I sigh.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even let her come near me dressed like that."

"Do you ever wish she was still your submissive?"

"No, baby. You're all I want." I reach up and wipe the tears from her cheek. How could she think that?

"But I don't let you control me like she did. I don't let you punish me like she did."

"That doesn't matter. I don't need any of that when I'm with you."

"For now. What happens when you get bored and I'm not enough for you anymore?" I grab her and pull her onto my lap burying my head into her hair.

"Baby, I love you. You'll always be enough for me. I'm more worried about me not being able to keep you happy." She wraps her arms around my neck cuddling into my chest and I pull her tighter against me. We're silent for what seems like hours. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I don't want her to be insecure about our relationship, but I don't know what else to say.

She finally pulls away climbing off my lap and standing.

"You should go home." My heart drops. Go home? What does this mean?

"You don't want me to stay?" I stare up at her confused, but her eyes don't meet mine.

"Not tonight. I still have some packing to do and I need to get a good night's sleep." I thought we were okay. I thought everything was better. I stand up in front of her and lift her chin up to me.

"You believe me, right?"

"Yes. My flight's early tomorrow I don't want to have to wake you up." Something's not right. She was going to stay at Escala with me tonight before all this shit with Leila happened. Now she's making up all these excuses for why I shouldn't stay here.

"You know I'm always awake at the crack of dawn. Can I at least take you to the airport?"

"Elliot already is." What is going on? I don't understand what her problem is. Why doesn't she want to spend time with me before she leaves? I might just have to come with Elliot tomorrow.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yea I'm just tired." She gives me a weak smile. I sigh.

"Okay. Call me tomorrow before you leave?" She nods. I gaze into her eyes searching for some indication of what's bugging her then gently kiss her lips.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." My heart starts racing when she doesn't say it back right away. Why won't she tell me what's wrong?

"I love you, too, Christian." I give her one more kiss then walk out of her apartment.

* * *

Ana's POV:

The next morning I quickly shower and throw on a zip up hoodie over a tank and some jean shorts then plop my fedora on my head over my wavy hair. I pull my bag out into the living room. I need this vacation so badly. Even though Christian says that he loves me and that I'm enough for him, I can't help but think that he's eventually going to get bored with me. I'm nothing like any of the women he's been with. He's used to them doing everything he says without argument and if they don't he hits them. I'm fine with the spanking, but I'm terrified of those canes and belts in his playroom. I'll never let him use any of them on me. I can't wait to just clear my head and have fun this next week away from all this craziness. I just wish I hadn't left things the way I did last night. I should have just let him stay. I miss him already.

"Caboo!" Kate yells excitedly coming down the hall with her bag.

"I can't wait to be drunk for the next 7 days!" I smile and shake my head at her. This week is going to be crazy if Kate has anything to say about it.

"Have you talked to Elliot? We need to leave in like 10 minutes," I say just as our front door opens.

"Taxi's here!" Elliot yells and Kate runs at him jumping into his arms.

"Good morning, baby! Thanks for taking us to the airport." I watch them smiling as she leaves kisses all over his face. They are just adorable. Then I see Christian walk through the door hesitantly. He came, even though I basically told him not to. My smile gets bigger. His lips lift up into a grin as he walks over to me.

"I'm glad you came," I say and he brushes a piece of hair behind my ear then cups my cheek with his hand.

"I wasn't going to let Elliot take you to the airport without me."

"I love you so much." He smiles then gently kisses my lips.

"And I you, Miss Steele."

"Alright lovebirds we need to get going!" Elliot says carrying Kate's suitcase through the door. Kate eyes Christian angrily then follows Elliot. I bend down to get my bag but Christian stops me.

"I got." He grabs it and playfully acts like it weighs a ton. "Jesus, what do you have in here?"

"Shut up! It's not that heavy." He smirks at me then heads out the door.

….

On the car ride Christian and I sit cuddled up together in the backseat. My head is resting on his chest and he has his arm wrapped tightly around me with his mouth pressed against my head. Kate has some loud pump up music blaring over the speakers. I tilt up head up to Christian.

"I wish you were coming."

"Me too, baby. I have a lot of shit I have to get done this week though and I have a meeting in New York on Monday. You'll have fun."

"I know. It would be more fun with you though." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

Christian and Elliot walk us to security. I wrap my arms around Christian burying my face into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby. More than you know." I look up at him and he presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck holding him to me for a while longer before he pulls away.

"Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Come on, Steele!" Kate grabs my arm pulling me from Christian. I look back at him and he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. I take a deep breath trying to hold back my tears and wave.

….

Our plane lands in Cabo around noon. We pull up at the Riu Palace where we're staying and check in then head up to our room. Kate and I are sharing a double room with two girls from school. Faith, a dark skinned brunette with brown eyes, and Kimberly, a thin blonde with green eyes. Kate and I take our bags into one of the bedrooms.

"This place is amazing!" Kate says opening the curtains to a view of the beach. I can't believe my parents paid for me to come here. It had to be uber expensive. I can have fun here, even without Christian.

"Get your suits on! I just talked to the boys and they are already down on the beach at some party." Kimberly says strolling into our room in her suit and a pair of cut of jean shorts. We quickly change into our bikinis and meet in the small kitchen where Faith is pouring shots. I can already tell this trip is going to be a complete blur. We've been here for an hour and the tequila is already out. Can't say I mind though. I could use a couple drinks.

After taking two rounds of shots we head down to the beach. There are so many people everywhere, dancing, drinking out of beer bongs, running into the ocean. I have no idea how we are supposed to find our other friends. This is absolutely insane. I have never gone anywhere like this for Spring Break. I follow closely behind Kate until I finally see people I know.

"Hey! You're finally here!" A girl in a cowboy hat yells toward us and comes running. Once she's closer I realize she's the girlfriend of one of the guys from Blake's frat. I've only met her a couple times, but she's clearly drunk acting like we're the best of friends. She hands me a cup.

"What is this?" I ask looking in at the pinkish liquid.

"Jungle Juice!" I hesitantly take a sip. It tastes like lemonade.

"That's good!" I smile taking a larger drink.

"Careful! It sneaks up on ya. I've only had two cups." Two cups? She's smashed. I better sip this slowly. I glance around for Kate and pause when I see Blake staring at me. He slowly walks over toward me putting his hands up defensively.

"I come in peace," he jokes. I laugh and shake my head.

"I want to apologize for that night at the club. I was way out of line." I do feel bad that Christian knocked him out. Seemed a little unnecessary.

"Why did you lie to him?" I ask glaring at him.

"I don't know. I was drunk and trying to rile him up I guess."

"That's not really an excuse."

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I want us to try and start over… as friends."

"Friends?" I eye him warily. What is he getting at here? I wish we could just be friends again. But can he do that?

"Yes. I fucked up and I've accepted the fact that we're over and done. But that doesn't mean I don't still care about you. I want us to be able to get along over this next week. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other." He's right. We're going to be seeing each other every day and night. I know Christian wouldn't approve, but he's not here and I can't really avoid it.

"As long as you don't try and make a move on me again." I joke with him trying to make light of the situation.

"Deal." He smiles then turns serious again.

"So how are you and that guy?" I roll my eyes and take a drink. What an awkward question.

"Really, Blake?"

"I'm just asking. I want to make sure he's treating you like you deserve to be treated… Like I should have treated you," he says with eyes full of regret.

"His name is Christian. And we're good. Really good." Maybe not really good considering everything that happened the past 24 hours, but Blake doesn't need to know that.

"He's good to you?" I do not want to be having a conversation about my new boyfriend with my ex-boyfriend. Especially when they hate each other.

"Yes, can we please stop talking about this?"

"Yea sorry." He laughs.

"Steele! Get your ass over here and take a beer bong!" I look over and see Kate holding up a funnel attached to a long tube. Might as well join in so I'm not the only sober one on the beach.

….

The next couple of days are all the same. Partying on the beach all day, napping, and then heading out to the club at night. I've been pretty good about watching how much I drink, so I haven't blacked out or gotten sick… yet. Blake has been keeping his distance and staying in the friend zone. We could probably stay friends after this if Christian didn't hate him so much. I'm starting to really miss Christian. My service sucks here. I've only gotten the chance to talk to him one time but I was cut off. We only have two more days here and I'm so ready to get home to him.

We're all at another beach party that our hotel is having. It has to be the craziest I've seen this place. The beach is packed with people. There's a stage set up with people dancing in front of a DJ playing loud music and canoes filled with beer everywhere. Some weird competitions are happening on another stage involving couples trying to lick whipped cream off of each other in a certain amount of time.

After a couple cups of Jungle Juice and a few beer bongs I'm struggling to see straight. I'm not used to being this drunk when it's still light outside. I have no idea where Kate is. Probably dancing over by the stage somewhere. I stumble that way to find her and someone grabs my hip pulling me against them to dance. I turn around to see a blonde guy that I don't know. His hand slides down to the small of my back and he pulls me closer. We are both in just our swimsuits so my skin is pressed against his.

"No," I mumble but the music is too loud for him to hear me. My hand slips off of him as I attempt to push him away. I'm far too drunk. That Jungle Juice really does sneak up on you. I feel his lips and tongue on my neck and his hand moving down over my ass.

"Stop!" I say louder grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand off me.

"Come on, baby. Loosen up," He says holding me tighter against him groping my body and kissing my neck. I'm struggling to get him off but I can't find the strength. How did I let myself get this drunk? Suddenly someone grabs me and pulls me away from the blonde.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" The blonde steps back with his hands up.

"Sorry, dude. Just having a little fun."

"Get the fuck out of here!" I look up with one eye closed trying to focus my eyes and see Blake glaring at the guy as he walks away muttering something under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Blake glances down at me with a worried expression. I give him a drunken smile and nod. Thank god he's here.

"You're wasted," he says.

"Nothin gets pas you." He chuckles.

"Let's get you some water then you need to lie down."

"Thans, Blake. You're a gud frien." He puts his arm around my waist leading me up to the hotel. We run into Kate at the bottom of the steps.

"Jesus, Steele! How much have you had to drink?" I smirk with my eyes closed and shrug my shoulders. At least I'm a happy drunk I guess. She looks up at Blake questioningly.

"I just found her dancing with some fucking jerk that had his hands all over her. I was going to take her up to your room so she can sleep it off."

"Isn Blake such a gud frien," I slur slapping him on the chest and smiling up at him. Kate and Blake look at each other than laugh.

"Yes. I'm glad you two are getting along." My mind starts wondering to Christian. He would not like Blake touching me like this, but I'm pretty sure he's the only thing that is holding me up. I miss him so much. My bottom lip starts trembling as tears threaten to fill my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks noticing me getting upset.

"I miss Christian." Kate rolls her eyes clearly still upset about what I witnessed in his apartment. I told her the real story, but she still doesn't trust him.

"Blake, will you take her upstairs while I get her some food?" She hands our room key to Blake.

"Of course." The last thing I remember before darkness takes over is Blake scooping me up into his arms and carrying me up the steps to the hotel.

...

Some loud noise wakes me up. I wonder how long I've been sleeping. Must not have been that long since I still feel slightly drunk. I feel an arm around me but I'm too nausea to move. There's a loud pounding on the door. That must have been what woke me up.

"I'm coming!" I hear Kate say sleepily.

"Where the hell is she?" I know that voice. Shit he sounds furious.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a picture of the Riu Palace. Just so you have an idea. **

** digitalstock/aerialphotos/pics/riupalacecabo_1556_ **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Christian's POV:

After New York I decided to come down to Cabo and work from a hotel. Ana's trip will be over in two days, but I thought her and I could spend the rest of the weekend here together. I've missed her so much and haven't even been able to talk to her. I already feel better knowing we're at least in the same country. She has only called me once, but it was loud and we were cut off. Every time I have tried to call her it has gone straight to voicemail. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me. Does she even miss me?

I got a suite at the same hotel. I can't believe she could afford to come here. This place is fabulous. Her parents must have paid for it. I'm sitting out on the balcony looking out over the ocean and eating some lunch when Taylor steps out.

"Sir, I've just been informed of a situation involving Miss Steele."

"What kind of situation?" I attempt to stay calm as millions of horrible things run through my head.

"She has had quite a lot to drink and a boy tried to force her to dance with him…"

"Did Bruce stop him?" I cut him off. If he let anything happen to her I will beat the shit out of him then fire his ass. I fucking hired him to keep her safe.

"There was no need, sir. One of her male friends stepped in and helped her." My body relaxes a little, but I need to know that she's safe.

"What friend? Where is she now?"

"It was a tall dark haired male about your height with green eyes and dark skin. Miss Steele is now in her room with Miss Kavaungh and the boy." I quickly stand with my fists clenched at my sides. That description sounds an awful lot like Blake. Taylor follows me out the door to the elevators and down to Ana's room. I pound on the door a couple times but get no answer.

"He's sure they're in here?"

"Yes, sir." Taylor says standing just behind him. Why the fuck isn't anyone answering? I bang my fist against the door harder a couple more times.

"I'm coming!" I hear someone's irritated call from inside. The door opens and I see Kate's eyes widen when she sees me then narrow into a death stare.

"Where the hell is she?" I push my way into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I ignore Kate and start opening doors when I don't see Ana on the couch or in the kitchen. She has to be here somewhere.

"Don't go in there." Kate advises me as I open the last door and my heart stops. Ana's eyes flutter open and she looks at me. She's laying on her side in just her tiny bikini with Blake next to her with his arm wrapped around her.

"Christian?" She whispers creasing her brow.

"Ana, what the fuck is going on?" She closes her eyes and doesn't move.

"Christian, please." Please, what? This is bull shit. Blake stirs and glances up at me then down at Ana.

"Oh, shit! Sorry," he says pushing himself off the bed and looking towards me fearfully. I glare at him picturing myself beating him to death for touching what's mine… _again_.

"Hey man, nothing happened. I was in here keeping an eye on her until Kate got back with food and I must have passed out."

"Passed out with your fucking hands all over her?" I growl. There's no way I'm letting him off that easy.

"I guess I rolled over in my sleep, its habit." That just pisses me off even more. It's _habit_? I'm supposed to be the one holding her and taking care of her and keeping her safe. As I take a step toward him Ana quickly jumps out of bed and runs in between us.

"Christian, don't!" I stop and look at her with rage filled eyes.

"Ana, move."

"No. I won't let you do this." She's defending him now? After everything he's done to her? To us? We stand staring at each other, my rage fading to confusion. Does she still have feelings for him? Is this the reason she hasn't been answering my phone calls?

"Blake, let's go back down to the beach," Kate says from the doorway. Ana glances toward her with a small thankful smile then her eyes are back on me. Blake hesitantly walks to the door. The only thing keeping me from knocking his face in as he walks past me is the eye contact between Ana and I. She glances over to the door behind me.

"I'll be fine. Just go," she says and I look over my shoulder to see Blake standing in the doorway eyeing me anxiously. He thinks Ana needs protecting from _me_? If it weren't for her standing in the way he could have quite possibly been dead by now. Before I can react, Kate grabs his arm and pulls him out then I hear the room door close as they both leave.

* * *

Ana's POV:

After Kate and Blake leave Christian turns back toward me. I can tell he's still furious. What is he even doing here? I thought he had a lot of shit to do for work this week. Then the one day I get a little too drunk he's suddenly bursting into my hotel room. There's something weird about this whole situation.

"When did you get here?" I see his body tense up. Has he been here the whole time watching me? Like some kind of stalker?

"Christian, how long have you been here?" I urge angrily.

"I just got here this morning."

"Why did you storm in here today?" The more I think about this the stranger it seems. "Did you know Blake was here?"

"Yes."

"How?" He hesitates and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Were you watching me, Christian?"

"I had someone keeping an eye on you." Anger builds up inside me. I'm not a fucking child.

"What? Why?"

"I needed to make sure you were safe." So he had someone babysitting me without me even knowing?

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust all the fucking guys that want to get into your pants." I roll my eyes and sit down at the end of the bed.

"Every guy does not want to get into my pants, Christian."

"More than you think, Anastasia. I see the way other men look at you. And when you're as drunk as you were today it just makes it easier for them." His voice is getting louder.

"Nothing happened. I was fine." I glare up at him.

"Nothing happened?" He's yelling now with rage burning in his eyes and his fists clenched at his sides.

"What about that guy you were dancing with on the beach or Blake touching you here in bed while you were passed out."

"Blake scared that guy off and he was passed out too. You're making it sound like he was taking advantage of me or something."

"Why were you even in bed with him?"

"I don't know… I don't even remember coming up here," I say regretfully. He closes his eyes and runs his hand through his hair then walks out of the room. Where is he going? I know I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. But he had no right to have people watching me. I get up and walk to find Christian in the kitchen. He's looking through all the bottles of alcohol that we have.

"What are you doing?" I stop at the end of the counter watching him.

"I need a drink." He pours some whiskey into a glass and downs the whole thing then fills it back up. I grab the bottle from him and take a swig. If he's going to get drunk I am too. It burns all the way down my throat.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He asks shaking his head at me. I suddenly have the urge to tick him off more than he already is. I put the bottle to my mouth and tip it back again keeping my eyes locked on his. He glares at me and snatches it out of my hands then downs his drink.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"You're the most controlling and overprotective man _I_ have ever met." He pours another drink and downs it. I don't think I have ever seen him drunk before. This could be interesting… or scary.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He almost looks ashamed staring down at the counter top.

"I was going to tell you eventually."

"Why wait?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react to me being here. I haven't heard from you but that one time." His voice is full of sadness. He turns his head and looks at me with pained eyes.

"Why didn't you call me back or answer any of my messages?" Oh, god. He's been trying to call me this whole time. He probably thinks I've been ignoring him.

"I haven't had service down here. I didn't even know you called."

"When I saw you and Blake together… in bed. I thought…" He stops and pours more whiskey into his glass. I know exactly what he thought. He watches me closely as I walk over to him and take the bottle out of his hand then set it on the counter.

"Christian, I love you. I'm yours." I take his hand and place it on my chest holding it over my heart.

"This…" I look up into his gray eyes. "… Is yours."

He looks down at our hands and grabs mine pulling it up to his mouth to kiss it. Then he leans forward and presses his lips to my chest where our hands were. I run my hands into his hair as his mouth moves up my chest and neck then finally finds my mouth. He wraps his arms around me pulling me against him. I want to feel his skin pressed against mine.

I pull away and slowly move my hands down to the bottom hem of his white V neck searching his eyes for approval. He hesitates a second then helps me pull it off of him. I look down at his chiseled chest and toned abs. The sexy way his khaki shorts hang off his hips makes my breathing quicken. He is so god damn gorgeous. I circle my arms around his neck pulling him against me. His bare chest pressed against my skin.

His hands move to my hips and he lifts me up onto the counter top. I spread my legs and wrap them around his waist forcing him towards me. We're completely lost in the moment, rubbing our tongues together and grinding our hips into each other. His hands slide up my back and he unties the bottom part of my bikini. He cups my breast massaging it just as the hotel door comes flying open. He quickly pulls the strings back tying it up as Kimberly comes walking around the corner. She stops when she sees me sitting on the counter with my legs still wrapped around Christian and grins.

"Oopsie! Sorry girl." I look up at him and giggle freeing him from my hold as Faith enters the kitchen. Christian stays close with his hands on my hips grinning down at me. He isn't normally one for showing affection in front of people, especially like this.

"Where did you meet this hottie, Ana?" Faith asks gliding her eyes up and down his perfect body. Christian takes one of his hands off of me and extends it toward Faith while staying close to me between my legs.

"I'm Christian." Faith shakes his hand.

"Ooohh Christian… Damn, Ana. You didn't say how hot your boyfriend was." I roll my eyes at her. Kimberly steps up and shakes his hand next.

"Excuse her. She's had quite a bit to drink. That's Faith and I'm Kimberly. We're rooming with Ana and Kate."

"Nice to meet you."

"So will you be coming out with us tonight then, Christian?" Faith asks pouring a round of shots for all of us. I look to Christian waiting for his response.

"Where are you all going?"

"Cabo Wabo duh!" She says. Christian's eyes come back to mine and he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Do you want me to come?" I smile and nod. Does he really have to ask? He grins back at me and kisses me.

"Then of course I will."

"Awesome!" Faith hands us each a shot and holds hers up for a cheers.

"To our last night in Cabo!" We clink our glasses then Christian and I look at each other as we down our shots.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 **

Ana's POV:

Kate, Kimberly, Faith, and I are riding in a cab to Cabo Wabo. I'm wearing a short and sexy teal sundress with a ruffle hanging from the top edge that dips down showing off some cleavage. Hopefully it's not too much so Christian doesn't get upset with me. He went to get some work done shortly after Kimberly and Faith interrupted us and is planning on meeting us out. I really wish they would have waited to come back a little while longer. Even though it's only been a few days I miss his touch so much. I wanted to show him just how much I love him right there on the kitchen counter. I still can't believe he has had someone watching me this entire trip, but I'm really happy that he is here. Hopefully Blake and him can be civil around each other for the night.

We pull up outside the club and hop out of the taxi. We've had a couple shots, so we're all a little buzzed already. Me especially since I was so drunk earlier. The place is packed full of drunk college kids on Spring Break grinding on the dance floor and making out in booths all over the place. We head over to a section we had reserved for the night to find our friends. I slide into a booth next to Kate who is already talking to the girl sitting across from us. Blake walks over to our table and slides in the booth next to me. I move over as close to Kate as I can, but my leg is still pressed against Blake's.

"How did things go with the boyfriend after I left?" He asks after ordering a round of shots and drinks for me and him from the waitress. More of this awkward boyfriend talk.

"Fine. Everything is good now. You're lucky he didn't kill you though." I really hope nothing happened between us. I don't remember anything, but I'm too nervous to ask.

"Yea. I thought he was going to hit me for sure. Thank god you were there." I laugh. I've never seen Blake scared of anyone. He's always the one that's beating other people up, not the other way around.

"I'm a little surprised I could even stop him." The waitress drops off our shots and drinks. We take the shots than continue with our friendly conversation.

* * *

Christian's POV:

After finishing up a couple emails I put on a pair of jeans and thin white button up with the sleeves rolled up to just below my elbows. Ana text me to let me know they were heading to the club about 10 minutes ago. Hopefully she doesn't drink too much before I get there.

As I walk out of my bedroom I see Taylor and Bruce waiting for me. I had told Taylor I wanted to have a word with Bruce before I met up with Ana tonight. Bruce's body is all tense and he is staring down to the floor. He probably knows what's coming. He hasn't been working for me for long, but he knows that it doesn't take much to really piss me off. I give Taylor a nod dismissing him.

"Explain to me why you let Blake take Miss Steele up to her room when I specifically told you not to let her be alone with him," I say calmly hiding my rage. He lifts his head up to me showing no emotion on his face.

"I didn't recognize him, sir."

"You didn't recognize him? Did you even look at the picture? You should have been able to tell me where every fucking freckle on his face was." My voice is getting louder. How the fuck did he not recognize him?

"I was trying to keep my distance so Miss Steele didn't suspect. There were so many people around it was hard to get a good look at him." I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a drink. If he was any good at his job he would have been able to blend in well enough that she wouldn't have seen him. I throw back the brown liquid then set the glass onto the counter.

"Pack your bags and leave immediately. Someone will be waiting downstairs to take you to the airport." I keep my eyes on the counter. If I look at him I might snap.

"She went with him willingly. It's not my fault that sexy little girlfriend of yours can't keep it in her pants." I turn my face toward him with an expression of pure rage and see him glaring back at me with a smug look on his face. I can't believe he just said that to me. This guy has got some balls.

"Get the _fuck_ out now!" Taylor enters the room almost instantly and escorts Bruce out before I can cause any damage. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. Ana's at that fucking club right now with Blake. I need to get to her now.

….

Taylor drops me off at the front and I head to the back of the place where Ana said they have some tables. I push past a couple people and freeze when I see Blake and Ana sitting together laughing about something. Why is he sitting so close to her? He better watch himself or I won't be able to control my anger for long. If he did anything to her I _will _kill him this time.

They don't even see me until I'm standing right next to the table. Then Ana looks up to meet my eyes. Blake turns to see what she's looking at and quickly stands when he sees me.

"Here take my seat." I stare at him curiously for a second. What happened to the annoying prick from my club? I can't help but feel like he's up to something. I sit down next to Ana and watch him as he walks away to sit at a different table facing us. He takes a sip of his drink staring at me. It really pisses me off how protective he still is over her. I break our eye contact when I feel Ana's hand on my leg. She's eyeing me nervously. I lean back to put my arm around her and kiss her lips gently making her relax.

"What we're you two talking about?"

"Kate," she says motioning to the bar with her head. I look over and see Kate behind the bar with a sombrero hat on grinning and pouring shots while the bartender stands next to her laughing.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Getting us shots." She giggles and I turn back to her smiling. I love hearing her laugh. I put my hand on her face and lean down pressing my lips to hers again.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight," she whispers against my lips.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with you, Miss Steele." I feel that all too familiar charge pulling me to her. I can tell she feels it to by the way she's sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. God, I wish we could have had more alone time together earlier. I want to be inside her so bad. Her hand starts making its way up my leg to my already growing erection. We are shortly interrupted by Kate bringing over a tray of the shots she poured. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as she sets it down on the table. I may have to steal Ana away for a little bit sometime soon.

* * *

Ana's POV:

After a while of Kate insisting we take more shots and having a couple drinks of my own, I'm starting to feel pretty drunk. I'm sitting on Christian's lap now so Kimberly can share the booth with us. I can tell he's getting drunk too because of how talkative he's becoming. Kimberly and I are blankly listening to Charlie, a guy who came on the trip with us, and Christian who are deep in conversation about his company. Charlie is going to school right now for similar things. I have no idea what they are even talking about.

"Damn dude, I wish I could drop out. I don't think I would get that far if I did though," Charlie says eyeing Christian with envy.

"You could if you wanted it bad enough. You just have to work hard."

"Work hard?" I snort and shake my head.

"That means working 24/7," I say to Charlie.

"Really?"

"He's always working. If he's not in his office at work or at home than his eyes are glued to his blackberry doing who knows what." I turn to Christian. "He just can't get enough of it."

"I can't get enough of you." He smirks at me pulling me closer to him and I roll my eyes. "Don't try to act like I don't put it all aside when I'm with you," he says with a hurt expression. I guess he did turn off his phone for me that day. He is good about putting me before his job, or at least making me think he does.

"He sounds like a keeper, Ana." Kimberly grins at me.

"I think so." Christian and I smile at each other and he pulls me down for a kiss. We lovingly gaze at each other with our faces inches apart. How did I get so lucky? I want him so bad right now. I press my mouth to his again. He begins moving his hand up my thigh under the table as we continue kissing. I pull away as his hand slides under my dress over my ass. His eyes are full of desire.

"Dance with me?" He whispers. I bite my lip and nod then stand up off his lap. He finishes his drink than gets up.

"We're going to dance," I tell Kimberly who is smirking at me. Christian grabs my hand and leads me out to the crowd. He turns around and pulls me against him with his hands on the small of my back. I put my hands on his large biceps as we begin moving to the music staring into each other's eyes with want and need. He presses his lips to my cheek and I close my eyes as he trails kisses slowly down my neck. His hand slides down and he softly squeezes my ass then moves it back to my hip. We are in our own world moving at a much slower pace than the fast beat of the music. He's never been one for this much PDA. It's such a turn on. I move my hands into his hair as he continues kissing me across my collarbone. His erection is pressing into my hip while we grind on each other. I suddenly feel someone's stare burning into my back and open my eyes. I look over my shoulder trying to find who it is and Christian turns me around pulling my back against his front. He continues grinding against me with his hand over my stomach holding me to him. Looking around I finally find Blake sitting at a table with a couple people attempting to watch us through the crowd. This is uncomfortable. I try to turn back around but Christian holds me tighter to him and puts his mouth back on me kissing me behind my ear. Obviously he hasn't noticed Blake.

"I want you so bad," he breathes then nips my earlobe. Desire pools in my groin and I close my eyes losing myself in his touch again. His hand moves down my thigh and slides back up pulling my dress with it. He lets it fall back down just before he reveals my panties. I slide my body down his then back up pressing my ass firmly against his erection making him inhale sharply through his teeth.

"Fuck, baby." I turn back around to face him throwing my arms around his neck.

"We need to get out of here now," he says staring into my eyes.

"Why's that, Mr. Grey?" I smirk up at him. I love seeing him like this. Wanting me this much.

"I think you know exactly why, Miss Steele."

"I can't say that I do. You're going to have to tell me." He grabs a hand full of my hair and gently pulls my head to the side. He runs his tongue up my neck to my ear sending a shiver up my spine.

"I want to fuck you… hard," he whispers in my ear then moves his face in front of mine.

"Unless you would prefer I do that right here." He raises an eyebrow at me. I grab his hand leading him back to the tables to get my purse.

"I'm going to go pay, I'll meet you back here," Christian says kissing my temple and walking to the bar. I grab my purse and find Faith to tell her I'm leaving.

"Faith! I'm heading back to the hotel." She looks over at me with drunken eyes and smiles.

"Time to go fuck your man?" Faith bluntly asks making me blush. She laughs.

"I would have left a long time ago if that's who I was going home with. He is so fucking sexy."

"Hey, watch it." I warn her playfully. She puts her hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying, but you better go snag him before that bitch over there digs her claws into him." She points behind me towards the bar. I look and see a brunette standing in front of Christian a little too close for my liking and smiling up at him seductively. He glances over at me and my eyes widen when I see her slide her hand up his chest making his body tense. That bitch! He doesn't like to be fucking touched! I quickly walk over stepping between them and forcing her back then wrap my arm around his neck.

"Ready to go?" I whisper gazing into his eyes. His body relaxes and he smiles down at me.

"Excuse me. We were talking," the brunette says behind me. I turn toward her glaring.

"Back off," I warn her narrowing my eyes at her. She eyes me and lets out a chuckle. I can't help but feel a little insecure. She's much more attractive than me with her long wavy brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes and sun kissed skin. She looks like she could be a super model.

"Why don't you go back over to your friends, sweetie? Let me show this handsome gentleman a good time." She hungrily gazes over my shoulder at him. Anger boils up within me and I step forward, but Christian grabs my hips pulling me back against him.

"Let's go, baby," he says while I keep my stare on the brunette. She looks shocked when she sees him kiss my neck than my cheek. _That's right, bitch. He's with me._ I tilt my head up to him smiling and he kisses my lips. He grabs my hand as he starts to walk toward the exit and I glare back to the brunette who is watching us with her jaw hanging open. It's probably the first time she has ever been rejected. I laugh to myself silently.

….

I fumble with the key card trying to get into my hotel room as Christian stands behind me moving his hands up to my breasts while kissing my shoulder. Once I finally get it open he spins me around and lifts me into his arms carrying me in and setting me on the counter. His mouth is on me kissing me hungrily.

"Who was that woman?" I say between kisses as I start unbuttoning his shirt. I want him so bad, but I can't get that stupid bitch out of my head.

"I don't know. Some drunk girl." He grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him pressing into my sex. He takes his mouth off mine to yank my dress off over my head. I stare over his shoulder as his mouth moves to my neck. That probably happens to him every time he goes out. What would have happened if I wouldn't have been there? He stops and looks back at me.

"She was really pretty." I say looking down and creasing my brow. He puts his hand on my face bringing it back up to his.

"Stop."

"But you could have gone home with…" He cuts me off pressing his mouth back to mine then looks back into my eyes.

"I don't want anyone else. Only you, baby. It will _always_ only be you." I can see the love and sincerity in his eyes. I smile up at him and pull him back to my lips then push his shirt off his shoulders.

"Always?" I ask reaching for his pants quickly unzipping them and pushing them down along with his boxers.

"Always, baby." I grin then grab a hold of him making him gasp. He presses his forehead against mine and closes his eyes breathing heavily as I stroke him. His hand moves down to my panties and he rips them off of me. I feel his tip at my entrance as our eyes meet both filled with carnal need. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pushes into me slowly allowing my walls to stretch as he fills me. He stares at me through heavy lids and moves his hands back to my hips then pulls out. He pauses with just his tip left inside me and grabs my legs wrapping them around his waist. He slams into me making me cry out.

"You like that, baby." He breathes pulling out and plunging into me again. I feel him all the way up in my stomach.

"Oh god, yes!" I moan. He continues pulling out slowly and slamming back into me. My body climbing higher with each thrust.

"Lay back." He groans and guides me gently back on the counter so I'm looking up at him. His lips part as he looks down and watches himself sliding in and out of me.

"Christian… faster." His eyes move back up to mine and he slides his hand up my stomach to my breast. He teases my nipple making me moan louder then picks up his pace. He watches me as I fall over the edge arching my back and screaming out his name. When my orgasm begins to wane he leans forward and kisses me. He pushes into me one last time and stills releasing his warm arousal into me.

"Fuck, baby," he breathes as his body trembles on top of me. He drops onto me with his head resting on my chest and I run my fingers into his hair as we both come down trying to catch our breaths.

Once our bodies have calmed he turns his head pressing his mouth between my breasts. He brushes his lips over my skin to one of my nipples and flicks his tongue over it then moves to the other. My eyes spring open when I hear people outside the door. I push him off suddenly when someone starts messing with the handle on the hotel room door.

"Shit," I mutter as he pulls out of me stepping back. I jump off the counter and grab the first thing I see, his shirt. I quickly put it on and button it while he pulls his pants back up. The door opens and I finish one last button. I look up as Kimberly and Kate walk into the room. I guess we should have gone back to Christian's room. I honestly thought they would be out much later and my room was much closer to where we were. Kate glances at us then walks into the living room carry a bag of food and sits on the couch.

"What's with you two and the kitchen?" Kimberly laughs walking over to sit with Kate. I feel Christian step closer to me and his arms come around me over my shoulders.

"You need to get more clothes on." Christian says into my ear. I turn to face him and his eyes glide down to my breasts. He moves his hands to the top of the shirt buttoning it further up. He turns me around and guides me toward my room with his arm around my waist.

"Round two?" Kimberly asks with a grin on her face.

"Remember I'm sleeping in there tonight!" Kate glares toward us, but mainly at Christian. He narrows his eyes at her and we disappear behind the door. I walk over to my bag and pull out a pair of black shorts and a blue camisole. I quickly change while Christian sits on the bed watching me.

"Enjoying the show, Mr. Grey?" I ask playfully after pulling my tank on. A grin spreads across his face.

"I'd much rather see you taking those clothes off." I sashay over to him and climb onto his lap with my arms around his neck.

"Take me back to your room and I just might do that for you." His arms come around me pulling me close to his body and he presses his mouth to mine. I just can't get enough of him. I think I could spend the rest of my life making love to this gorgeous man. He flips me onto the bed pinning me beneath him then grabs my wrists holding them above my head with one hand. His mouth moves down my chest to the top of my breast just above my tank.

"I don't think I can wait that long, Miss Steele." He reaches up and pulls my tank down to expose my breasts then closes his mouth around it. I bite my lip to stifle my moans as he continues teasing me then moves to the other nipple. He replaces the tank then moves down my body sliding his hands down my arms and sides. Kneeling on the ground between my legs with his forearms resting on either side of my hips, he pulls my tank up and presses his lips to my stomach.

"Your skin is so soft," he murmurs trailing kisses down my abdomen. I run my fingers into his hair as he dips his tongue into my navel. There's a soft knock on the door that Christian ignores as he continues his slow descent to my sex.

"Yes?" I call out. I hear Kimberly's voice come from behind the door.

"I need to use your bathroom. Faith just got home and is puking in ours." Christian stops and rests his forehead on my stomach sighing. I laugh playing with his smooth copper hair.

"Okay. Come in," I say. Kimberly slowly walks in and Christian lifts his head off me glancing over at her. I'm still laying back on the bed with Christian kneeling between my legs resting his forearms on the bed on either side of me. Kimberly pauses when she sees us.

"Sorry, guys."

"It's fine. We were just getting ready to leave." I smile at her as she heads toward the bathroom leaving the bedroom door open.

"Yea, that's exactly what it looks like you were getting ready to do." She laughs and shuts the bathroom door behind her. Christian looks back at me with a boyish grin on his face and I start giggling. Kimberly probably thinks this is all Christian and I do. Every time she sees us together were about to or just got done having sex.

"I could listen to the sound all day," Christian says moving back up my body so our faces are in front of each other again. I wrap my arms around his neck looking into his loving eyes.

"I guess you need to learn some jokes then." I grin up at him.

"I have other ways." He leans down sucking and licking my neck. Oh, how I wish we were alone.

"Do you now?" His hands move to my sides and he starts tickling me under my ribs. I feel him smiling against my neck as I squirm and giggle beneath him.

"Christian!" I squeal and his face comes in front of mine again with a huge smile plastered across it. I attempt to push him off but he continues his assault.

"You do realize we can hear you guys!" Kate calls from the living room with an irritated voice. I completely forgot that the door was open. Christian stops and gives me a quick kiss on the lips then pushes himself off the bed. I watch his back muscles move under his skin as he puts his shirt on facing away from me. I could watch him all day. Hoping to keep playful Christian around a little longer, I hop off the bed and jump onto his back wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"Jesus," he says stumbling forward a little. As I kiss his cheek and neck he slides his hands up my thighs around to my ass. He gives it a soft squeeze then moves his hands back down my thighs hooking them under my knees.

"I want to feel you inside me," I whisper in his ear before giving his lobe a playful nip.

"That can be arranged." He says through a smile and carries me out of the room. It's too easy to get him going. I love it. I smile against his neck then continue kissing him. He stops just outside the bedroom door and his body tenses. I look over his shoulder and see Blake walking into the living room from the kitchen. He freezes when he sees us. A mixture of shock, anger, and jealousy play across his face. Fuck. There goes playful Christian.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Christian's POV:

Ana continues kissing and sucking my neck as I walk out of the bedroom with her on my back. I can't wait to get her back to my hotel room. My smile fades when I look up and see Blake coming into the living room. He freezes when he sees us. Why the fuck is he here? It's like we can't get away from him. Blake's eyes narrow when Ana wraps her arms around me tighter. My lips curl up into a slight smile. _That's right fucker. She's mine now._

"What are you doing here?" Ana asks Blake. His eyes soften when he looks to her.

"I walked Faith back so she didn't have to come alone." I'm sure he was hoping to see Ana as well. Did he really think that I wouldn't still be with her?

"I'm going to stay with Christian tonight," Ana says to Kate and Blake's stare moves back to me.

"Whatever," she mutters while flipping through the channels on the TV without looking at us. Blake and I continue to stare each other down from across the room like we're in some kind of Western shoot out about to draw our guns.

"Let's go," Ana whispers in my ear. I nod and walk towards the door closing the distance between us and Blake. Ana clings to me as we pass him, her body just as tense as mine. He doesn't move or say anything and we head out of the hotel room. Once the door shuts behind us we both relax and she starts giggling. I can't help but smile at the sound.

"What's so funny?" I ask carrying her towards the elevators.

"That was intense. I'm surprised I got you out of there so easily." I drop her legs and set her back down on the ground in front of the elevator then turn to face her. I'm glad that our little incident with Blake didn't quite ruin the mood.

"I wasn't going to let anyone or anything keep me from giving you _exactly_ what you want." I give her a smirk. She bites her lip and looks up at me through her eyelashes remembering how she just said she wanted to feel me inside her. I feel my jeans tight around my growing erection. She grabs my waistband and yanks me towards her. I put one hand on her hip and the other on her face staring into her eyes. She snakes an arm around my neck and stands up on her tiptoes planting a kiss on my lips. She pulls away too soon as the doors open and takes my hand leading me into the elevator. I hit the fourth floor button and step back next to her.

We stand in silence holding hands and I glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She stays facing forward with a big grin on her face the entire ride. She's so beautiful. I love seeing her this happy. When we reach our destination I lead her to my new room and open the door allowing her to go in first. I booked a different suite for Ana and I to spend the weekend in together. Taylor moved all my things from the other room while we were out. I really hope she wants to stay.

After shutting the door behind me I follow her down the hall to the living room. There's a white couch against the wall on the left facing a flat screen TV that is mounted on the wall and a sliding glass door opens up to a balcony. She walks into the bedroom and I lean against the doorframe watching her look around. A king sized white bed sits in the middle of the room and a big tub is on the left separating the bathroom and bedroom. There are two sinks in the bathroom under a wall to wall mirror and a large shower with a glass door. She stands next to the bed and runs her fingers over the duvet then turns toward me smiling. She hasn't even seen the best part yet. I hold my hand out to her and she willingly takes it. I lead her back into the living room and out to the balcony.

"Christian…" She slows down her pace and I look back curiously to see what's wrong. I see her gazing out at the quiet beach and the ocean reflecting the moon and stars.

"It's beautiful." I can't look away from her. She looks so gorgeous in the soft glow of the night with a content expression on her face.

"Yes… beautiful," I say staring at her. She turns her head towards me and blushes when she sees me looking at her. I pull her towards me and kiss her soft lips then gaze into her big blue eyes.

"Come on." I pull away and we walk up the spiral stairs to the upper terrace. There's a private outdoor Jacuzzi that looks out over the horizon. I have been thinking about making love to her in here since I saw it.

"Do you want to get in?" She nods then steps toward me. She moves her hands up to my shirt and starts slowly unbuttoning it keeping her eyes locked on mine. I shrug it off when she's done then grab the bottom hem of her tank. I peel it off her body and over her head breaking our eye contact briefly. My eyes move down to her bare breasts. They are perfect, so firm and full. I look back up at her as she undoes my pants. She pushes them down with my boxers freeing my erection then I step out of them as she pulls her shorts and panties off. We stand silently facing each other both completely naked. I tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear then step down into the Jacuzzi. She follows me in standing in front of me as I sit on the bench. I slide my hands up her legs to her hips gazing into her eyes. She places her hand on my face and I close my eyes leaning into her touch. There's no need for words in this moment. Our love for each other is evident in the charged air between us.

She runs her fingers through my hair as I lean forward moving my hands up her back and pressing my lips between her breasts. I kiss each of her nipples then pull away looking up at her again. I bring one of my hands around to her breast and she slides her hand over mine. Bracing herself with her other hand on my shoulder she comes down to straddle me. She puts her hands around the back of my neck and I move mine back to her hips. Gazing into her eyes I feel the magnitude of my love for her rise up into my throat. I can't imagine my life without her. There's no way I could ever go back to the way things were before I met her. She's my everything. The love of my life.

"I am so in love with you, Anastasia," I murmur. Her eyes fill up with tears and she leans forward pressing her mouth to mine.

"And I'm so in love with you," she whispers against my lips. I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer and her arms snake around my neck. We kiss each other tenderly our tongues softly massaging one another's. I pull away and grab her hips lifting her over me. Her lips part as I lower her pushing myself inside of her. I groan feeling her soft walls stroke my length. I lift her and bring her back down one more time before letting her take control. She closes her eyes and presses her forehead against mine breathing heavily as she moves up and down. I close my eyes too reveling in the feeling of being inside her. She picks up her speed pushing me so very close to my release and I grip her hips tighter forcing her to slow down. I don't want this to be over quiet yet.

"Slow, baby. I don't want to come yet." She returns to her steady pace and finds my lips with hers. She moans softly into my mouth as her breathing quickens. Her hips move down, circle around, back up, and then down again. Her body tenses up and her lips part while they're still against mine letting out her heavy breaths. I continue kissing the corners of her mouth then move to her cheek then her jaw. She throws her head back as her orgasm takes over her body and I move my mouth to her neck.

"Oh god, Christian. Yes!" I push harder and faster into her as she cries out her approval over and over then I still. I press my forehead against her chest and jerk out my own release while she holds my head to her.

"Fuuck!" I breathe as my body shudders. She tips her head forward resting her chin on my head.

I lean back against the side of the Jacuzzi once my body comes back down from its high and she climbs off to sit next to me then leans back against me. I put my arm around her and she grabs my hand lacing her fingers between mine.

"Do you have plans this weekend when you get back?" I ask. I hope she says no. I want to spend the weekend here with her making love all day and night.

"You tell me?" I smile. Just what I was hoping for.

"I think we should stay here and spend a couple days alone. Just the two of us." She kisses my hand and tilts her head up to look at me.

"That sounds absolutely perfect, Mr. Grey." I smile down at her and press my mouth to hers.

"I thought so." She kisses me again then turns back to look out towards the ocean. Everything is so perfect in this moment. I hope the rest of the weekend will be just like this.

* * *

Ana's POV:

I'm heading back to the table after using the restroom where Christian is waiting for me. I'm stopped in my tracks when I see the brunette from Cabo Wabo sitting on his lap running her fingers through his hair. She leans closer to him and whispers something in his ear that causes his eyes to widen and a grin to spread across his face. They stand up and turn to walk out.

"Christian!" I yell making them both look back at me. He stares at me while putting his arm around her waist. She gives me a devilish grin and they head towards the door.

"Christian! Don't leave with her!" I shout through sobs. As they disappear out the door I drop to my knees and tears stream down my face. I thought I was the only one for him. I thought I would _always _be the only one for him.

I wake up with tears rolling down my cheeks and quickly sit up. It was a dream. No… A nightmare. Looking around I realize I'm in Christian's suite, but where is he. I jump up taking the sheet with me and walk out to the living room holding it over my naked body.

"Christian?" My voice is barely a whisper. The room is empty. I look on the balcony and upper terrace calling his name but there's no sign of him anywhere. Back in the bedroom I fall against the wall and sink to the floor. Where is he? I need him. I need to know he isn't going to leave me. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them letting the tears continue to fall down my face.

A couple minutes later I look towards the bedroom door when someone comes into the hotel room. I hear them set something down on the coffee table then walk toward the bedroom. Christian comes through the doorway with a smile on his face which fades when he sees me curled up on the floor crying. I shoot up and run toward him letting the sheet pool on the ground. I jump into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and bury my face into his chest. His arms come around me and I start to feel better almost instantly.

"What's wrong, baby?" He murmurs with a concerned tone in his voice. I look into his eyes and press my mouth to his kissing him deeply.

"Don't leave," I say burying my head into his neck again. He runs his hand through my hair and carries me to the bed then lays on his side next to me.

"I'm not going anywhere." He gazes at me with worry in his eyes and wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"You left with that girl from the bar last night." More tears come as I think about him walking out with his arm around her.

"It was just a dream. I'm right here." He leans forward and kisses my lips gently then brushes his knuckles down my jaw. His touch calms me more making the tears stop.

"I couldn't find you when I woke up," I mutter as he grabs my hand lacing his fingers with mine.

"I went down to get us breakfast. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I'm sorry, baby." I put my mouth back on his and move my body as close to him as I can get. His hand slides down to the small of my back pulling me closer and I bring my leg up around his waist. We soon get lost in each other and Christian worships my body trying to reassure me that I do not need to worry about him ever leaving.

….

Hours after our love session and breakfast, I go get into my suit and head down to the beach to meet up with my friends. Christian had to make a few phone calls and then he was going to come down too. The guys are throwing a football around while the girls lay on chairs in a line across the sand getting one last day of sunbathing in before it's time to go. I'm laying next to a hungover Faith both of us propped up on our elbows watching the boys. I have on my fedora and black ray bans and a bright blue strapless bikini top with black bottoms. I unhooked the back to avoid a tan line so I'm holding it to my front with my arms.

"I'm so jealous you're staying for two more days," Faith says.

"Yea, I'm excited." I smile thinking about the time Christian and I get to spend together. There are so many romantic things we can do here. Late night walks on the beach or maybe even late night skinny dipping in the ocean. He probably wouldn't be up for that. He'd be too worried that someone would see me naked.

"I don't know if I could handle it anyway. Especially after last night."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. I just can't seem to eat anything. Every time I try I get really nausea. I'm not drinking for a month."

"Yea right." I laugh. I've made that promise before and it never lasts long.

"Well at least until next weekend." We both giggle then she suddenly gets a serious look on her face.

"Are you still going to come next Saturday?" Shit! I completely forgot that next weekend is Blake's birthday. We had planned a hotel party in the penthouse at the Fairmount Hotel. It was actually my idea, but I have not helped with any of the planning for obvious reasons. There's no way I can go.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." She nods.

"He told me last night he still has feelings for you." I glance at her then over at Blake laughing and running around with the guys.

"It was killing him seeing you and Christian together and so happy. He said he really fucked up. That he lost the best thing that ever happened to him." I sigh. I hate the fact that he's still hurting. But he's right. He did fuck up. Big time. I guess he if wouldn't have I probably could still be with him right now instead of Christian. So maybe it was a good thing after all. Blake looks over at me and his huge smile fades for a second then he gives me a friendly grin.

"Why are you telling me this?" I turn to Faith with a confused expression.

"I thought you should know. He's really trying to keep his distance so you can be happy. I don't think he would even enjoy his birthday if you didn't end up coming." I glance back over at Blake who is now staring at me curiously. He must sense that we are talking about him. I hear someone walking up from behind me and Blake's expression turns dark. He glares when the person swats my butt and I tilt my head back to see Christian.

"Hey, baby." I smile and he leans down to give me a quick peck on the lips then sits on the edge of the double chair I'm laying on. He's got one a white V-neck T-shirt with black swim trunks and ray bans, looking sexy as ever with his tousled copper hair. I hook up my swim suit top and shift to lean my back against the chair.

"Done working?" I ask as I adjust the front of my top to make sure I'm all covered.

"Yep, I'm all yours for the rest of the weekend." I glance over at him questioningly.

"The rest of the weekend?" He grins nodding and a big smile spreads across my face. No work all weekend? These next few days are going to be better than I was expecting.

"How did you pull that off?"

"I just told them I was going to be out of town for a few days and busy with something very important all weekend."

"What could possibly be more important than work, Mr. Grey?" He smirks and leans over putting his hands on either side of my body then kisses my neck.

"This amazing, sexy woman that I can't seem to get enough of." I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him to my mouth.

"You're not so bad yourself," I mutter against his lips and he kisses me again with a smile on his face.

"You two are so fucking adorable," Faith says interrupting us. I giggle again glancing at her then back at Christian.

"Christian!" I look over and see Charlie calling his name holding the football like he's about to throw it towards us. Christian stands up as it comes flying our way and catches it. He throws it letting it roll out of his hand so it spirals perfectly back to Charlie.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" I say raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckles and pulls off his shirt to reveal his toned and tanned body then heads over to join the boys.

"Seriously, Ana. That man is like a Greek god. I mean look at the body."

"I know, right?" I say watching his muscles move under his skin as he jogs away. I look over to Faith and realize her and almost every one of the other girls are also watching him, some with their jaws hanging open slightly. _Too bad he's all mine, ladies._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Ana's POV:

As the sun slowly sinks into the ocean, we all sit around a bonfire on the beach. I'm laying back against Christian between his bent legs with my head back on his shoulder staring into the fire drained from a long day in the sun. He is leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees. Faith and Charlie are sitting on one side of us chatting it up with Christian. It seems like Charlie and him have really hit it off. I've noticed that Kate has been avoiding us for most of the day. She is sitting on the opposite side of the fire talking with a couple of the other girls. If I can get over everything that happened before this trip with Leila and Christian, then she should be able to too. It sucks having your boyfriend and best friend hate each other. She's spending more time talking to Blake then me or Christian. He's the one that she should hate. Unlike Christian, he _actually_ cheated on me. I frown thinking about Christian walking in to find me and Blake together in bed. I need to find out if anything happened. Blake has been acting weird ever since. It could just be because he's been forced to hang around Christian and I, but it still makes me wonder.

"Are you okay, baby?" Christian murmurs into my ear.

"Yea. Just thinking," I say continuing to look into the fire. I wonder if Blake even remembers whether or not something happened between us. I did have my swimsuit on still. Christian snakes his arm across my chest holding me tight against him.

"About what?" He presses his lips to my neck. I'm not going to say anything until I know for sure. I tilt my head up to him looking into his soft gray eyes. He's so calm and happy right now. There's no need to freak him out if nothing happened.

"You." He smiles and kisses my lips. Not a complete lie. I was thinking about how this would affect him.

"Ana, come with me to get a drink." I look up and see Kate standing over us.

"Okay…" I eye her curiously. I can tell she just wants to get me away from Christian so she can talk to me. But about what? Christian moves his arm allowing me to stand up.

"I'll be right back," I say glancing at him. He nods with an uncertain smile. I follow Kate up to the outdoor bar silently and she orders a virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"So what's up?" I ask when she doesn't say anything to me.

"Are you really staying here with him for the rest of the weekend?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Kate. I don't understand why you can't get along with him."

"You've only been together for what… a month and he's already hurt you so many times. I hate seeing you like that. I know you think you love him, but you deserve better than that." Oh, Kate. She's just as protective as Christian. How do I make her understand?

"I don't think I love him, I know I do. I'm completely head over heels in love with him. We've worked everything out and things are amazing between us now. Why can't you see that?" The bartender brings her drink and she pays him then turns back to me.

"I'm just worried about you, Steele." I smile at her and pull her into a hug.

"I'm fine, Kate. I promise." She puts her free arm around me giving me a squeeze then steps back.

"Alright, I'll try to be nicer to him." I laugh.

"Thank you. That would make things much easier." She smiles and takes a sip of her drink. I look behind her and see Blake walking past the bar heading toward the beach where everyone is. He glances over at us then changes direction coming our way instead.

"Hey," he says gazing at me.

"Hi," I respond. This is the most we have talked all day. It's a little awkward. He turns his head to Kate who is looking back and forth between the two of us sucking down her drink through a straw.

"Oh… I forgot I have to… um… I'll be over there," she gives up on looking for an excuse to leave us alone motioning to a table closer to the beach. I stare at her with wide eyes silently begging her not to leave me alone with him, but she walks away anyways. If Christian comes up here all hell is going to break loose. Blake turns back to me and gazes into my eyes. I quickly look down breaking our eye contact.

"All packed and ready to go home?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. I've never been more ready for a trip to end." I lift my head back up to him and see the pain in his eyes. He's probably sick of seeing Christian and I snuggling up and kissing all the time. I guess we could have toned it down a bit, but to be honest I forgot about Blake and how it would affect him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You deserve to be happy. I just wish I was cause of it." He says looking toward the ground. I wish I didn't feel so bad for him. He looks completely devastated all over again. What happened to the happy fun guy from the beginning of the trip ready to be friends again?

"I miss you so much, Ana." He looks back at me with tears in his eyes. I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Blake..."

"I really thought I could handle being just friends with you, but then the other day I remembered what it was like to hold you." My heart stops and my eyes fly open.

"About that… what exactly happened?" He stares at me confused then he realizes what I'm saying.

"You don't remember anything?" I shake my head slowly. Do I want to hear this? Shit. I need to know.

"The last thing I remember is you picking me up and carrying me towards the elevators. What happened, Blake?" He sighs and looks back to the ground.

"After I put you in bed you wanted me to sit with you until Kate got back. You were crying and telling me how you found Christian and some girl kissing in his apartment. It reminded me of what I did. How I hurt you. I was rubbing your back trying to calm you down then you turned over and buried you face into my chest. I didn't know what to do, so I just put my arms around you and held you. You kept saying how much you love him and how scared it made you. Eventually we both fell asleep." I can't believe I told him all of that. That had to be hard for him to hear, but he stayed and comforted me anyway.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for making you feel like you weren't good enough for me. I was just too jealous and stupid." He says and lifts his head to face me again.

"Jealous?"

"I could tell you weren't all in it. You weren't completely happy with me. When you would stare off into space… I knew you were thinking about him." I furrow my brow listening to him. He knew?

"Why didn't you say anything?" He shrugs.

"I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to lose you. But I ended up pushing you right back into his arms." Tears fill up my eyes as one of his falls down his cheek. I don't even know what to say. I can tell he really knows now that we are never getting back together. I've never seen him this upset and vulnerable before. It's overwhelming.

"You are good enough, Ana. And if he can't see that than he's a fucking idiot." My heart aches seeing him like this. Why do I still care about him so much? He reaches up and wipes a tear from my cheek with his thumb. His hand lingers on my face as he stares at me. I hear a scuffle from where Kate is sitting and look over to see her trying to distract Christian, but it's too late. He glares towards us when he sees Blake and I. He quickly walks over and I step toward him before he does anything stupid. His eyes soften once I'm standing in front of him.

"Why are you crying?" I wipe my cheeks with my hands getting rid of the wetness and he looks behind me curiously. I see Blake walking away when I glance over my shoulder. I really hope he's going to be okay. I turn back around searching for Kate. He shouldn't be alone right now.

"I'll go with him," she says already heading his way. I give her a thankful smile then look back up at Christian. He looks confused and scared as he searches my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes pressing my head against his chest.

"I love you," I say. He sighs as he puts his arms around me and he buries his face into my hair.

"I love you, too." We stay like this for a while holding each other silently. If only we could stay like this forever.

"Are you okay, baby?" He breaks the silence still holding me close. I tilt my head up to face him smiling and he looks down at me. How could I not be okay in his arms?

"Now I am." He searches my eyes with a concerned expression.

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me he misses me." His eyes narrow and his jaw tenses. "He said I deserve to be happy and that he can tell I am with you."

"You do deserve to be happy." I smile as he brushes his knuckles down my cheek. "Why were you crying?" I furrow my brow thinking about how devastated Blake was. I glance back over my shoulder in the direction he went. I hope Kate is still with him. I turn back dropping my arms from his neck and look down at my knotted hands trying to fight the tears that are threatening my eyes again.

"He was so upset. I've never seen him like that." He tips my head up to him with his finger under my chin.

"You still care about him." I nod and he wipes a stray tear off my cheek. I can tell this worries him. I care about him as a friend and nothing more.

"But I love you. He knows that and he's accepted the fact that I'm with you now." His body finally relaxes and he gently kisses my lips. Maybe we can finally be together without him constantly worrying that I'm going to leave him for Blake.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" he asks gazing at me with loving eyes. I nods and slide my hand into his. He lifts it to his mouth and kisses the back of my hand then we walk back to the hotel.

We're both quiet on the ride up to the suite. I can't help but think about Blake. I need to make sure he's okay. Christian follows me into the living room and I set my bag down on the couch. I reach in to grab my phone then turn to him.

"I'm going to call Kate," I say.

"Okay. Join me in the bath after?" I smile and nod then head out to the balcony sliding the door closed behind me. I sit down on a chair and dial Kate's number.

"Hey," she answers quietly.

"How is he?"

"Hold on." She tells Blake she'll be right back then I hear her close a door.

"He's still pretty upset, but he'll be fine." We're both silent for a minute.

"Are _you_ okay?" She asks. Yes and no. I feel like I finally have closure, but I hate that he's hurting.

"Yea. I just feel bad."

"Is Christian mad?"

"No, I don't think so. He doesn't like the fact that I'm so worried about Blake, but I think he understands." I hope he does at least.

"He'll get over it. Don't let this ruin your weekend, okay?"

"I won't."

"Good. Call me if you need to talk at all. I don't care what time it is I'll answer." I smile. What would I do without her?

"I will. Thanks."

"Now go be with your man and I'll see you Sunday night when you get home."

"Alright." I laugh. "Have a safe flight tomorrow."

"Thanks. Night."

"Goodnight." I hang up and gaze out over the ocean. She's right he'll be fine. I can't let this bother me anymore. There's a gorgeous man naked in a bathtub waiting for me. I grin and head back inside. I walk into the bedroom and the lights are dimmed. Christian looks up at me from the bath and I smile as I pull my hair up into a messy bun and remove my suit. I walk over to him and he holds out his hand to help me in. I take it stepping in and sink down into the bubbles. I lean back between his legs and lay my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. He rests his cheek against my head and wraps his arms around me. This feels perfect. I can smell the jasmine scent of the bubble bath. It's all so relaxing. This weekend is going to be amazing.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Christian's POV:

Yet again I have a wonderful night's sleep. I could really get used to this. If only Ana would stay with me every night from now on. Is it too soon to ask her to move in with me? I don't know how these relationships work. I open my eyes to see Ana curled up with her back to me and my arm slung over her body. I reach my hand up and brush her hair off her face. She looks so peaceful sleeping. I press my lips against her neck and trail kisses down to her shoulder making her moan softly in her sleep. I slide my hand down her stomach between her thighs and begin rubbing her clit.

"Mmm, you are insatiable, Mr. Grey." I smile against her neck and she turns over to face me.

"Good morning, baby," I say giving her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning." She grins at me sleepily. God, she is beautiful. How did I get so lucky?

"What would you like to do today, Miss Steele?"

"I can think of one thing." She smirks and grabs a hold of me. I close my eyes and inhale sharply as she begins to stroke me. She pushes me onto my back and climbs on top of me. After giving me a passionate kiss she disappears under the duvet and puts her mouth around me. My lips part as she slides me slowly in and out of her mouth swirling her tongue around my tip.

"Fuck, baby," I growl throwing the duvet back so I can see her and moving my fingers into her hair. My body starts tensing up as she moves faster pushing me all the way to the back of her throat. She lets out a moan and gazes up at me through her eyelashes. I thrust my hips up and she continues her assault as I release my arousal into her mouth.

"Jesus, Ana." She takes her mouth off of me and looks up at me licking her lips with a grin. I sit up and grab her then flip her onto her back making her giggle. I smile and kiss her lips.

"I love that sound." She giggles more as I move my mouth down her neck to her breasts. She arches her back pushing herself to my mouth and lets out a moan. I slide my hand down between her thighs to check if she's ready for me and of course she is.

"Always so ready, Miss Steele," I murmur against her breast with a grin. She thrusts her hips up to my hand and spreads her legs wider. I move my other hand to her hip holding her down.

"Don't move." She groans as I close my mouth around her nipple and slowly move my fingers inside of her. Her breathing picks up and she runs her hands into my hair. I can feel her muscles starting to contract so I pull my fingers out and slam into her.

"Ahh!" She cries out. I withdraw myself then thrust in again. Her soft walls hugging me perfectly.

"Look at me, baby. I want to see you." Her eyes flutter open looking deep into mine. I continue plunging into her until we're both almost there. One more push and I pour myself into her as she explodes around me. God, I love this woman. How can someone make me feel this incredible? I leave soft kisses all over her face and neck while she continuously runs her fingers through my hair. I give her one last kiss on her lips then gaze down at her.

"I love you, baby." A grin spreads across her face and she opens her eyes to look up at me.

"I love you, too." I press my mouth to hers again then push myself off of her.

"Come let's have some lunch."

"Lunch? What about breakfast?" She asks propping herself up on her elbows as I pull my swimsuit on.

"We slept a little late. It's almost 1 o'clock." I've never slept this late in my life. Just goes to show how well I sleep with her. I need to see how she would feel about moving in with me, but I don't want to scare her off.

"Why am I still so tired?" She groans flopping back on the bed. I chuckle. That's what happens when you stay up half the night making love. I pull the duvet off of her revealing her naked body. I feel my dick twitch at the sight. I would love to bury myself inside her again, but we need to eat something.

"Time to get up."

"Fine." She slowly climbs out of bed and walks over to her suitcase. I groan when I see her bend over to look for a swimsuit. I need to get out of here before I can't control myself any longer.

"I'll wait for you in the other room." I turn and walk out of the room pulling out my phone. I sit on the couch and call Taylor to let him know that we will be heading down to one of the restaurants soon then look through a couple emails. I know I said I wasn't going to work anymore, but might as well make sure everything is going well while Ana is getting ready. One email catches my eye. I scowl when I see it's from Elena.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Potential Employee

From: Elena Lincoln

I have found the perfect submissive for you. Her name is Brittany Jensen. I have set up an interview for you on Monday. She should be at your office at 3 pm. I promise you she will not disappoint. I don't care how much you think you care for this other woman. You have needs and by the looks of her I know she cannot fulfill them. Just do the interview and see what you think. I have attached her picture and background check, along with some references.

Elena Lincoln

**Attachments**

* * *

Fuck! I told her I didn't want another fucking sub. Why can't she understand that? Ana is my everything. My forever. Before I can email her back I notice Ana standing in the bedroom door in a black bikini top and blue floral sarong that hangs down to just above her ankles. It is tied on her left hip showing off the side of her long sexy leg and she has black Ray Bans sitting up on her head with her hair down in sexy waves.

"I thought you said no work." She frowns at me. I toss my phone onto the couch and stand up to walk over to her. I stop in front of her sliding my hands around her waist.

"God, you're sexy," I murmur against her lips.

"Mmm." She kisses me and snakes her arms around my neck. I move my hands up her back and start to untie her bikini top while kissing her tenderly. She quickly grabs my arms stopping me.

"Christian, I'm starving." I take a deep breath pressing my forehead against hers. I'm going to have to ignore my little friend this time. I can't have Ana going hungry.

"Alright, let's go." I walk to the couch to grab my phone as she ties her top back up then grab her hand and lead her out the door.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Today has been perfect. Just relaxing on the beach together having a few drinks. I'm so glad Christian suggested staying a couple more days.

After a late dinner we decide to take a walk on the beach. It is completely deserted. Probably because everyone is out clubbing considering it's a Saturday night. We stroll along the shore hand in hand close enough to the water so that the tide washes over our feet every now and then. I wish we weren't leaving tomorrow. It's been so nice spending time just the two of us. No work, no school, no drama.

"What's on your mind?" Christian asks breaking the silence.

"I just wish we could stay longer." I look up to see him smiling at me. He stops and faces me wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulls me close and presses his lips to my forehead.

"Me too, baby. But you have class on Monday and I need to get back to work."

"I know." My stare moves down away from his eyes. It's time to go back to the real world. I just hate not seeing him every day. The weekends are perfect getting to wake up next to him in the morning, but then the week comes and I only see him once or twice.

"Hey…" He whispers tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I look back up to see his concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." I shake my head. I can't expect him to try and spend more time with me. He's a very busy man. The only time he is free is late at night and we can't keep spending the night at each other's apartments. It's not like we live very close to each other.

"Talk to me, Ana."

"It's just…" I sigh and look down. "Here it's just you and me. It's like we have our own place where I get to fall asleep and wake up in your arms. Where we can spend all our free time together. Thinking about going back to Seattle ruins it all. I just wish I got to see you more that's all." He grabs my chin lifting my head back up to him.

"Our own place?" He grins at me. I blush and nod.

"I told you it's stupid."

"No, baby. It's not." He kisses me tenderly. "I have been thinking the same thing. I would love to be able to see you every day and hold you every night." I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck. He presses his forehead against mine and takes a deep breath.

"I've been trying to find a way to ask you this." He swallows and I eye him curiously. Is he nervous?

"Ask me what, Christian?"

"I want you to move in with me," he quickly says. My jaw drops and I stare at him in surprise. Move in with him? I was not expecting that.

"Really?"

"Yes." He whispers then searches my eyes waiting for my response. Is it too soon for this? We've only been together a month. Who am I kidding? I'm so in love with this man. This is exactly what I want. A smile spreads across my face.

"Okay. Let's do it." My response is rewarded with one of his billion dollar smiles. He kisses me and picks me up spinning me around. I giggle as he sets me back down.

"I love you so much," he mutters and presses his mouth to mine again.

"I love you, Christian," I say against his lips. Now I can't wait to get home and pack my things to move to his place. Soon to be our place. I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I can't believe she agreed. I thought I was going to have to do some convincing, but apparently she wants this as much as I do. We continue kissing passionately holding each other close as the waves splash up against our feet. After a minute she moves her hands back to my wrists and pries my arms off her.

"Come for a swim with me," she says stepping back and untying her bikini top. I quickly look around making sure no one is watching us then stare back at her. She is pulling off her suit bottoms with her arm across her chest covering her breasts. She tosses them at me then turns toward the water and starts to remove her sarong as she is walking in deeper. Fuck it. I take my eyes away from her to pull my shirt off. When I look back she is smirking at me over her shoulder then she turns away and throws the sarong to the side exposing her delectable ass briefly before dipping down into the water. I remove my trunks and quickly follow her in. She faces me as I get closer. I sink down into the water grabbing her and pulling her to me. She wraps her arms and legs around me.

"You do realize we are in public, Miss Steele." She presses her lips to mine then smiles at me.

"I don't see anyone around." She kisses the corner of my mouth and trails soft kisses along my jaw. I'm already hard from seeing her strip in front of me.

"Someone could walk by any moment."

"Stop worrying and make love to me. Then you can punish me back in our room," she whispers in my ear then sinks her teeth into my earlobe. I like the sound of that.

"With pleasure, Miss Steele." I push myself slowly into her allowing her to adjust to my size and she lets out a moan. I move my hand to the back of her neck pulling her to my mouth. She moves her hips with my slow steady pass as we continue kissing. She parts her lips letting my tongue find hers. As we get closer to our release, she presses her forehead against mine breathing heavily. I pull her closer resting my head on her shoulder and her arms tighten around me. We begin moving faster, both of us panting and moaning. Then I feel her orgasm begin. Her walls contracting around me and pulling me deeper into her.

"Christian…" she breaths my name and I come undone. I plunge into her and still finding my own release.

"God, baby." I don't think I'll ever get tired of this feeling. It seems to be getting better and better each time. How is that even possible? I usually find myself getting bored with the same woman. That's why I only have them around for three months at a time. But not my Ana. I could stay buried inside her forever. I lift my head off her and look into her blue eyes brushing my knuckles down her cheek.

"That's was quite a swim." She smiles and kisses me.

"It was amazing."

"It always is with you, baby." We stare into each other's eyes for a second then I press my lips to hers.

"I think you owe me a spanking, Mr. Grey," she mutters against my lips. I pull back so I can see her face. She smirks at me and bites her lip. You don't have to tell me twice. With that I grab her hand and lead her toward the beach picking up her sarong from the water on the way to cover her body.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Ana's POV:

Once we're back in the bedroom Christian turns to me with that look he got when we were in his playroom and I feel the wetness between my thighs instantly. I look down assuming the role of his submissive. I would have never thought that this kinky stuff would turn me on so much. Maybe it's just because it's him.

"Give me your hair tie," he orders and I quickly pull it off my wrist then hold it out to him. He takes it and steps behind me then braids my hair down my back. He unties my top letting it fall to the floor then slides his hand over my stomach pulling me back against him. I tilt my head to the side as he runs his nose up my neck sending a shiver down my body. He plants a kiss behind my ear then steps back. I watch his feet as he walks over and grabs something out of his suitcase then sits down on the bed. God his feet are so sexy.

"Come stand in front of me," he says and I slowly walk over stopping in front of him with my head down still. He removes my wrap and drops it to the floor leaving me in just my bottoms.

"Lay down across my lap." I swallow and do as he says. He adjusts my body so my chest is flat against the bed with my head to the side and puts his leg over both of mine.

"Put your hands behind your back." He ties my wrists together with something soft then brushes some hair off my face.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" I nod and he smacks my behind making me wince.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me."

"Because I got naked on the beach, sir." He pulls down my bottoms exposing my bare ass and gently rubs each cheek.

"How many times do you think I should spank you, Miss Steele?" Shit, I don't know.

"Five?" I say hesitantly making him chuckle.

"Your body is for my eyes only. Anyone could have seen you out there. So I'm thinking more like twenty." I swallow. Twenty? That's twice as many as before and that was starting to sting after seven.

"Are you ready?" Ready as I'll ever be.

"Yes, sir." He brings his hand up and it comes down hard on my left cheek making me cry out.

"Quiet!" He snaps then strokes me for a minute before smacking me again on my other cheek. He continues over and over hitting different spots each time. I can feel his erection growing against my stomach and he's starting to breath heavy. This is really turning him on. After he spanks me ten times he slides his fingers in between my folds.

"God, baby. You're so wet," he groans then smacks me at the top of my thighs making me moan. He finishes the last ten then kisses each cheek before untying my wrists and flipping me onto my back. He grabs my arms and reties them above my head then crawls off the bed pulling my bottoms completely off of me. I watch him as he stands at the foot of the bed slowly unbuttoning his shirt and gazing at my naked body.

"You are quite a sight all trussed up and naked, Miss Steele." My lips part when he shrugs his shirt off revealing his perfectly toned body.

"What will you do with me now, sir?" A grin spreads across his face as he drops his pants and boxers freeing his firm length. He grabs my ankles and pulls me down the bed so my arms are extended above my head. I press my knees together as he climbs onto the bed.

"Trying to resist me, Miss Steele?" He smirks and slides his hands up my shins to my knees then effortlessly pulls them apart. I close my eyes as he presses his lips to me just below my navel. He trails soft kisses up my body between my breasts and up my neck. I turn my head to the side as he leans in to kiss my lips playing along with his game. He chuckles and firmly grabs my chin turning my face towards him.

"You want to play it like that?" I squirm underneath him making his grin widen. He slides his hand down my side and between my thighs. I moan when he slips his fingers inside me. As he moves them in and out of me I push my hips up to him.

"You like that, baby?" He whispers in his sexy, husky voice as he moves back down my body. I respond with another moan when his tongue makes contact with my clit. I feel my body climbing higher as he sucks and strokes me.

"Giving in?" He asks gazing up at me. I start to press my legs together again but he stops me grabbing my knees pushing them further apart. He holds them there as he continues his assault with his mouth. His tongue plunging in and out. I close my eyes throwing my head back.

"Oh god, Christian. Don't stop." He groans moving his tongue faster and my legs start to shake. The feeling starts in my core and I arch my back as pleasure quickly spreads throughout my body.

"Fuck! Yes!" I cry out and he continues, riding out each wave of my orgasm. When my body finally starts to relax, he climbs back up so that we're face to face. I keep my eyes closed feeling completely exhausted from the events from the night. He kisses my nose and each corner of my mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet, Miss Steele." I groan and turn my head to the side again. I don't know if my body can handle anymore right now. My eyes fly open when he slams into me. He closes his eyes and lets out a moan. He pulls out then pushes into me again and suddenly I'm no longer tired, but ready and wanting more of him. I bring my leg up and wrap it around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Harder, Christian," I moan. He grabs my leg and hooks it on his shoulder allowing him to go deeper.

"Yes!" I scream as he pounds into me. I feel another orgasm coming fast.

"Not yet." He growls untying my hands and sits back on his knees pulling me up with him so I'm straddling him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he closes his mouth on my nipple. He thrusts up into me while teasing and sucking me.

"Christian, please." I don't know how much longer I can hold on. He looks up at me pulling me closer to him.

"Come with me, baby." I drop my head down so my forehead is pressed against his and we both let go. He stills and I continue moving up and down on top of him milking both our orgasms. I slowly stop. Both of us hold each other close and try to catch our breaths, our bodies glistening with sweat. Christian gently lays me on my back and nuzzles his face between my breasts.

"Mmm," Christian moans making me giggle.

"You're going to be the death of me, Mr. Grey."

"Death by sex… Not a bad way to go if you ask me." He props himself up with his forearms on either side of my head and looks down at me with his boyish grin. I wrap my arms around his neck and shake my head. I love playful Christian.

"Maybe moving in with you isn't the best idea after all." His smile fades and he furrows his brow.

"You don't want to?" I pull him down and kiss his lips. I always forget how insecure he can get about our relationship. I guess I should be more careful about what I joke about.

"Of course I do, baby. I was just playing around."

"Good." He sighs and rolls off me then puts his arm around me pulling me to him. I lay my head on his shoulder and stare down at his chest. I want so badly to touch him, but I don't want to lose the trust he has in me now. He's finally comfortable letting me take his shirt off and laying like this with me. If I attempt to touch him, we might go back to square one and I love being able to feel his skin on my skin.

"Christian…"

"Hmm…" He murmurs lightly running his fingers up and down my back. He must be falling asleep.

"Will you ever let me touch you?" His hand stops moving on my back. After a minute of silence I tilt my head up to see him staring up at the ceiling.

"Christian." He looks down at me with an uneasy expression.

"I want you to, so much, but you… I can't." He shakes his head with his eyes full of pain and sadness. I reach up to put my hand on his face and he closes his eyes leaning into it. He's told me how his birth mom, or crack whore as he refers to her, was addicted to crack and her pimp used to beat both of them. Even though he hasn't said it, I'm pretty sure he is the one who left all these burns all over Christian's chest and back. How could someone do that to a child?

"I know. I just want to touch you and show you how much I love you." He opens his eyes and leans forward to kiss me. He pulls away and gazes into my eyes for a second then turns me around pulling me close to him, my back to his front.

"Go to sleep, baby," he mutters in my ear and laces his fingers with mine. I close my eyes and shortly drift off to sleep thinking about a small little boy with sad gray eyes.

* * *

Christian's POV:

I wake up to an empty bed and roll over on my back. I hear the shower running and smile when I hear Ana singing.

"I don't want the whole world…"

I climb out of bed and make my way into the bathroom.

"The sun, the moon and all their light…"

I open the door quietly and wrap my arms around her making her jump. She turns to face me with a smile and puts her arms around my neck.

"I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life." She sings softer gazing up into my eyes. I lean down and kiss her lips.

"You already are, baby." I mutter against her lips.

"Good morning," she says.

"Morning, beautiful." She smiles then leans her head back to finish rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She closes her eyes and runs her hands through her hair. I can't help but ogle her fabulous body. Her breasts are pushed out towards me with water cascading down her front. I slide my hands from her back to her sides then bend down to press my lips to the front of her neck at the base. I trail kisses down to her breast but she stops me.

"Christian, it's already 9:30 and you said our flight leaves at noon." I move my hand back around to her ass and pull her closer so my erection presses into her stomach.

"I can be quick." She laughs and puts her hands on my arms pushing me away. I don't even flinch anymore when she touches me. I actually love when she does. I know she won't come near my chest. Hopefully one day I'll be able to let her. I know how much she wants to.

"I'm going to order some room service. What would you like?" She asks stepping toward the door.

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Pancakes and bacon it is then."

"Sounds delicious," I say squirting some shampoo into my hand as she shuts the shower door.

….

After we're done with breakfast and packing, Taylor drives us to the airport. I have my arm around Ana as she leans against me staring out the window. This weekend has been perfect. Especially after Blake left. I can't wait to have her move in with me when we get back. Hopefully it won't take long for her to pack all her things up. Not that she's really going to need much. She should be able to move in by tomorrow I think.

We pull on to the tarmac stopping near my private place. Ana peers out the window at the plane that says Grey Enterprises along the side then looks at me in shock.

"You have a plane?"

"Yes." I smile and climb out of the SUV with her following me. I don't think she understands just how much money I actually have. It doesn't make much sense to me though. My name is all over the tabloids. She must not be one of those girls that are obsessed with celebrity gossip and what not. I take her hand and lead her towards the plane.

"Mr. Grey."

"Hello Stephen." I shake the pilot's hand who is waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"This is Miss Steele," I say motioning toward Ana. He smiles over at her extending his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Steele." She blushes and shakes his hand saying hello. We walk up into the plane and she stops to look around.

"Christian, this is amazing." I grin at her and take her hand leading her to the seats. Of course it is amazing. I designed it to be exactly what I wanted it to be. She sits in the seat across from me and looks around in awe as I explain the details of my plane. I always get overly excited talking about it. She has a big smile on her face when her eyes come back to mine staring at me with amusement.

"What?" I ask. I can't help but smile back at her.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, but the look on your face is adorable. You're so enthusiastic about everything your saying." Adorable? I don't think anyone has ever called me adorable.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still excited about it."

"Don't be sorry. I like seeing you like this." We sit in silence grinning at each other like a couple of teenagers. Ana breaks away from my stare when the flight attendant comes over to let us know we are about to take off. I can't take my eyes off of her though. I don't know how, but my feelings for her have gotten much stronger this weekend.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Christian and I couldn't seem to keep our eyes off of each other the entire flight. I can't believe he owns a plane. I knew he had money, but apparently he is much wealthier than I thought. None of that matters to me though. He could be a poor man living paycheck to paycheck and I would still love him all the same.

I'm resting my head on his shoulder as we pull up to my apartment. Even though I'm moving in with him tomorrow I don't want to goodbye. Spending this past weekend in our little bubble brought us so much closer and I don't want to break it just yet. Plus I'm nervous to go inside and tell Kate. I know she's not going to be happy. She's probably going to try to convince me not to do this, but it's what I want.

Christian kisses my temple then slides out of the SUV. I climb out the other side and meet him in the back where he is taking my suitcase out of the trunk. He grabs my hand then walks me up to my door and I turn to him before opening it.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6," he says with a smile and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. I nod gazing up into his gray eyes. He leans down and gives me a soft kiss.

"I love you," I whisper before opening my eyes. He caresses my cheek with his hand.

"I love you too, baby." He presses his lips to my forehead. "Now go get some sleep."

"I will." He gazes at me a minute longer than turns to leave. I watch him walk away then sigh preparing myself for the coming storm that is Katherine Kavanagh.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Ana's POV:

When I enter the apartment I see Kate sitting at the table reading some textbook and taking notes. She glances up at me and sets her pen down.

"Hey," I say dropping my stuff next to the door then I walk over and sit in the chair across from her.

"How was the rest of the weekend?"

"Amazing." I smile thinking about relaxing on the beach and making love to Christian all weekend.

"So everything's all good with the control freak?"

"Yes, everything is great with Christian." I laugh. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell her that I'm moving in with him. She stares at me curiously as I take a deep breath.

"Don't freak out, but he asked me to move in with him."

"What?" Her jaw drops. "You have to be kidding me."

"I'm serious." I eye her cautiously waiting for her response.

"Well… What did you say?" She urges me on staring at me intently.

"I said yes." She's silent for what seems like an hour staring down at her notes. I can't tell whether she's mad or sad or what.

"Are you sure you want to do this? He didn't pressure you into it or anything?" She asks looking back at me with concern. God, she really thinks he's an ass.

"No he didn't pressure me at all," I say shaking my head. "I really want to do this, Kate. I know it's soon, but I love him so much. I hate being away from him." She sighs and stares at me for a second.

"Alright, as long as you're happy." I smile and get up to go give her a hug. I honestly thought she was going to be furious with me and tell me how stupid my decision was.

"I've never been happier." I give her a tight squeeze then sit in the chair next to her.

"So when will you be leaving me?" I look down at my fingers knotted in my lap. I know she's going to freak when she hears how soon.

"Tomorrow," I whisper.

"Tomorrow!" She yells. I glance back up at her wide eyes.

"He wanted me to come tonight, but I told him I wanted one last night to be your roommate." Her face softens then tears start to fill her eyes. Oh no. Kate never cries.

"What am I going to do without you?" I grab her hand as a tear falls down her face. We've been roommates now for almost four years. It's going to be so weird not having her right across the hall.

"We'll still see each other all the time."

"Who am I going to watch movies with all day on Sundays or tell about my day when I get home? Who's going to help you get all sexy and dressed up to go out?" I laugh. She has a point there. I have no clue how to do hair and makeup. She's always been the one to help pick out my outfit and make me look good when I need or want to.

"I can still come over sometimes to watch movies and you can always call me to talk to me about your day. And I may just have to make Christian hire you to be my personal hair and makeup artist, because I have no idea who's going to help me with that either." We both laugh and she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Well, you're room will always be here waiting for you, whenever Money Bags gets too overwhelming." I'm sure his need to control everything including me is going to be much worse being around him more, but I'm just going to have to try and be patient with him and hopefully he will do the same for me.

"Thanks, Kate." I give her a smile and she nods. "Want to come help me pack some things and update me on all the juicy gossip from this weekend?" She beams at me as she stands up and pulls me toward my room. I knew this would cheer her up. Kate never passes up an opportunity to talk about the bad decisions other people make.

The rest of the night I pack up most of my clothes talking and laughing with Kate about her weekend and the past four years we have lived together. We have been through so much together. It's like I'm ending one chapter in my life and starting a new one. Even though I'll miss living with Kate, I can't wait to move in with Christian and get to know him even more.

* * *

Christian's POV:

It was harder to sleep last night than normal without Ana in my arms and with the excitement of her coming to live with me. Everything at work had been going smoothly until I got a call from Ros telling me that we were about to lose the deal I just got done negotiating in New York. To make matters worse the new offer was made by Michael Anderson, some young fucker that has been oddly taking an interest in every one of my ventures, trying to take them right out from underneath me and succeeding to do so a couple times recently. I can't let him have this one though. It's too big. As I'm researching him on the internet there's a soft knock on my door.

"What?" I snap and keep my eyes on the computer screen as Andrea hesitantly peeks into my office knowing how fucking angry I am.

"Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you, sir." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm not really in the mood for her shit right now, but I decide to let her in anyways.

"Send her in." A second later Elena comes through my door in a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and black stilettos with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Christian."

"Elena." I lean back in my chair making no move to stand up and greet her.

"Stressful day?" She asks raising an eyebrow. I'm not about to get into this with her.

"What can I do for you?" She stares at me a second then chuckles.

"You forgot?" I scowl at her. What the hell is she talking about? I rack my brain trying to remember if I agreed to lunch or something with her.

"Oh, Christian. This woman is clearly messing with your mind. It's 3 o'clock…" I stay silent waiting for her to continue. "Jesus, did you even read my email? The meeting with Miss Jensen."

Fuck! How did I forget to email her back to cancel this shit? I guess I was too caught up in Ana all weekend.

"This isn't a good time. I told you I don't want or need another sub anyways."

"I can see how stressed you are, Christian. Think how much better you'd feel taking all that out on a little brunette." The image makes my dick twitch. That _would _make me feel better, but so would a good fuck with Ana.

"Humor me and just meet her. She's waiting outside." I run my hand through my hair as Elena steps out of my office. It seems like it's been so long since I gave someone a good beating, but I have been completely satisfied with Ana. Even though we've played out a couple scenes in my playroom I have never hit her with anything more than my hand on her sweet ass and even then I don't use much force. Just hard enough to get her aroused. I'm too scared to try anything more intense. I haven't even had the urge for anything else… until now. I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to push the thoughts from my head. I hear the door to my office open and close again. When no one speaks I look up and see a thin brunette standing there with her eyes trained on the floor like a good submissive. She has on a red low cut halter dress that comes down to mid-thigh and tall black heels. I stand up and come around my desk to sit on one of the white couches.

"Sit." I say motioning to the couch across from me. She complies without speaking or looking at me. This could be fun.

"Why are you here Miss Jensen?" She fidgets in her seat and doesn't respond. A small smile comes to my face. I forgot how powerful this makes me feel.

"You can answer my questions."

"Mrs. Lincoln informed me that you are in need of a new submissive, sir. If you will let me I would very much like to fulfill that need and any other needs that you have." I shift my body crossing my legs with my ankle resting on my knee to try and hide the tightening in my pants. Maybe I do miss this a little… No. All I need is Ana. She's bringing light into my life after a lifetime of darkness and even though it scares me, it makes me feel like I can be a better man… A man that deserves her love.

"You were misinformed. I don't need a submissive. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She peeks up at me flashing her piercing green eyes.

"Is there any way I can change your mind, sir?" I start considering giving her a nice beating before sending her on her way, but quickly push the thought from my head.

"No, there's not." She nods then stands up and walks toward the door.

"Thanks for your time," she says before stepping out. I drop my head back on the couch and close my eyes. All I can think about is my beautiful Ana. I feel guilty about what just happened. Even though I didn't act on my urges, I still got fucking hard thinking about bending that woman over my desk and taking all my anger out on her with my belt. I look up as Elena steps in. She does not look happy.

"I bring you the perfect fucking girl and you don't even give her 10 minutes of your time." She stops in front of me.

"No matter how much you try, you won't ever be able to change for her. You need the control, Christian. She's never going to be enough for you. I know just seeing that girl in the submissive role knowing she would willing let you do anything to her, even beat the shit out of her, turned you on." Anger rises up within me. I don't know if I'm angrier with myself or Elena but I quickly rise to my feet glaring at her.

"Stop trying to tell me what I fucking need! I don't want a fucking sub!" Elena smirks at me.

"You know how wet I get seeing you this angry, Christian." She stares at me with that look of carnal desire I know all too well. My body tenses as she brings her mouth closer to my ear.

"You used to fuck me so hard." I close my eyes and clench my jaw tightly trying to keep the images out of my head.

"I bet little Miss Steele wouldn't be able to take that magnificent cock of yours slamming into her with all you've got," she whispers as she starts running her index finger down my stomach. I grab her wrist quickly pushing her back.

"You need to leave now. Before I call security to escort you out."

"Alright, I'm leaving." She says throwing her hands up in defeat then heads towards the door. She pauses with her hand on the door and glances back at me with a grin.

"You might want to take care of that before you go to any more meetings," she says motioning to the bulge in my pants before leaving and closing the door behind her. I walk back to my chair and sit down putting my elbows on my desk and dropping my head into my hands. No matter how hard I try I can't get the images of beating and fucking the shit out of some little brunette out of my head.

"Fuck!" I yell slamming my fist down on my desk. I need Ana. I need to bury myself inside her and forget all the shit that has happened today. I'm definitely going to need to calm the fuck down and get this anger under control first. I don't know if I would be able to stop myself from getting carried away and possibly hurting her otherwise.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Taylor was waiting for me so he could carry my things up when I pulled up to Escala. I was so excited that I couldn't help smiling like a fool and I swear I saw his lips twitch up a bit when I basically skipped to the elevator. I walk into the foyer and the mouthwatering smell of whatever Gail is cooking fills my nostrils. It's going to take some getting used to having someone cook for me all the time now.

"That smells wonderful, Gail," I say standing next to the breakfast bar. She glances over her shoulder and smiles.

"Hello, Miss Steele. I didn't hear you come in." She puts the lid on the pot containing her delicious concoction and turns towards me.

"Please call me Ana." She nods and gives me a warm smile.

"Where's Christian?" Her smile fades to an expression of concern.

"He came home in a pretty foul mood and has been locked up in his office for the past hour." I love that she cares about him so much. Just then I notice Christian standing there with his hands in his pockets staring at me impassively. He's still in his suit with his tie loosened and the top couple buttons of his shirt undone. His hair is all over the place probably from him continuously running his hands through it like he does when he's stressed. Gail disappears almost immediately. He just watches me as I walk over to him stopping just in front of him. I reach up and run my fingers down his face then place my palm on his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into my hand.

"You don't look too good, Mr. Grey," I joke trying to lighten his mood. He wraps his arms around me pulling me into a tight embrace and buries his face in my hair.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I whisper.

"Just having you in my arms makes me feel better." He squeezes me to him tighter. I wish I could fix whatever it is that is stressing him out.

"Bad day at work?" I ask. He just nods his head and continues holding me. After a silent moment like this he pulls away and looks into my eyes. He leans forward and presses his mouth to mine.

"I love you so much," he breathes against my lips.

"I love you too." He kisses me again then calls for Gail to serve dinner. We don't really talk all through our meal. I can tell he's a mile away thinking about whatever it is that happened at work. It must be something pretty bad if it's got him this distracted. Once we're done eating Christian goes back into his office and I go to shower… alone. This isn't exactly how I pictured us spending our first night living together. I decide to put on one of the sexy nightgowns he bought me picking out a black lacy number that is basically see through to surprise him with later then climb into bed with a book to occupy me until he comes.

….

I wake up the next morning and look to Christian's side of the bed to see it empty. Did he even come to bed last night? I wonder what time I feel asleep. I sit up resting my back against the headboard just as Christian walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair wet.

"Good morning," he smiles. I can't help but check out his gorgeous body.

"It would have been better if you would have waited for me to shower with you."

"I'm sorry, baby. I need to get to the office early today." He comes over to me and leans down for a quick kiss. I throw my arms around his neck before he can pull away wanting more.

"How about you make it up to me?" I say in my most seductive voice then bite his lip. He chuckles and kisses me once more before pulling my arms off of him.

"I'm already running late. But tonight I will." I let out a huff as he walks into his closet.

"What time will you be home tonight?" I ask.

"Hopefully around 6." He comes out of the closet in a gray suit with the collar of his white shirt up tying a dark blue tie around his neck. After finishing up while looking in the mirror he folds his collar down then walks over and sits on the edge of the bed next to me. He takes my hand and looks at me with serious eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night, baby. This fucker is trying to outbid me on some contracts and its requiring a lot more work on my part, but I'm going to put it aside for tonight so we can spend time together."

"You promise?" I ask with a big smile on my face.

"I promise. Tonight I'm all yours." He grins back and I jump onto his lap throwing my arms around him. His arms wrap around me as I press my lips to his. Maybe I can plan something special for him to help him forget all the stressful shit from work. I do get done with class at 3, so that should be plenty of time.

"Alright, baby. I really have to go." He lifts me off his lap then kisses my forehead as he stands up.

"I love you. Have a good day."

"You too." I watch him walk over and open the bedroom door. He glances back at me with a smile.

"I'll see you tonight." I smile back and nod then he disappears. I climb off the bed and head to the bathroom for a shower. Hopefully the day goes by fast, because I can't wait for tonight.

….

After my classes were over I headed back to Escala to prepare for the night. I had asked Gail at breakfast if she would cook dinner early tonight so Christian and I could be alone when he got home. I don't want to waste a single second. Who knows how long this work issue is going to last and how soon we'll get to spend another night alone together?

I set the table for two with a couple tall red candles then head off to get ready. After looking through the dresses he bought me for what seemed like hours, I decided on one that is blue and tight fitting with straps that come over the shoulders and crisscross in the back. As I'm styling my hair with the curling iron to give it some waves my phone rings. I see Christian's name flash on the screen and excitedly answer.

"Hey."

"Hey, baby."

"I was just thinking about you. I'm so excited for tonight," I say as I stand up and look down at the dress laying across our bed. I really hope he likes it. He's silent and the smile fades from my face.

"Christian…"

"This deal in New York is falling apart and now I have to fly out there to fix it." I sit down on the edge of the bed.

"When?" I already know he's going to say tonight. He would have just waited and told me when he got home if he wasn't leaving until tomorrow.

"I'm on my way to the airport now. There's a meeting tonight that I have to be at." I close my eyes and sigh. Looks like night number two is going to be just as disappointing as the first.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I tried everything to get it moved to the morning." I attempt to swallow the lump in my throat before speaking.

"When will you come home?"

"It could be just a couple of days, but I don't know. The longest I could be gone is a week." A week? I might have to spend a week alone in this big apartment, when I was supposed to be getting to fall asleep in Christian's arms every night. Tears fill my eyes and I bite my lip to keep from sobbing.

"Ana… I can't tell you how sorry I am." He sounds just as upset as me.

"It's fine. I'll be fine." I whisper lying to him through my tears. I just wish he were here to comfort me.

"You can call me anytime."

"Okay." I'm sure my voice sounds small and weak, but I can't help it. He was supposed to be home in an hour and now he's about to fly across the country for who knows how long.

"I'll text you before we take off."

"Okay."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too." We both stay on the line not wanting to hang up, but I can't take it for long. I end the call and throw my phone on the bed then drop my head into my hands letting the sobs take over.

After a long while I pull myself off the bed and walk out to the kitchen to tell Gail. I look over at the dining room table and crease my brow when I see everything is already cleared off. My confusion doesn't last long when I realize that Gail was most likely informed of the trip as well so she must have cleaned up. I wonder where she is now. I open the fridge in search of something to eat, but nothing sounds appetizing so I settle on a bottle of red wine. I uncork it and pour myself a glass then head to the bedroom with the bottle. I pull on one of his t shirts then cuddle up on his side of the bed and turn the TV on. It feels weird being here without Christian. I know I moved in and all, but that was just yesterday. It still feels like I'm just a guest. This is going to be a long week.


	46. Just a clarification not a chapter

**A/N: **

**I just wanted to clarify that this is not a cheating story! I don't really like those either. I'm sorry that a lot of you didn't like the last chapter. I would hate to lose some of the readers, but I'm not going to change my story now. I hope you give it a chance and continue. I plan to update soon. **


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: I'm so very sorry this has taken so long. I've been very busy and I had a little writer's block. Now I am back on track and writing again, so it shouldn't take as long for me to get the next chapter up. I hope everyone had a great time over the holidays! Thanks for the continuous support while I've been MIA. You all are wonderful! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 46**

Christian's POV:

The next day is full of meetings with the company's owners and executives at the Four Seasons. It seems like we are talking in circles. I head to the hotel bar after the last meeting to let off some steam. New York is the last fucking place I want to be right now. I'm already pissed that someone is trying to outbid me, but now this shit is interfering with my relationship with Ana. She sounded so devastated on the phone yesterday when I told her and it's all because of me. I feel like shit for breaking my promise to spend the time with her last night. I shouldn't have bunkered down in my office the night before. It really wasn't necessary. I just felt so guilty about everything that happened that day with Elena and that fucking girl. I felt unworthy of her loving touch. Hopefully, I can convince this old man fast that Grey Enterprises is the best and only decision so I can get back to Ana.

I sit at the bar twirling my glass of scotch wondering what Ana is doing. She should have just come with me. Missing a couple classes wouldn't have been that big of a deal. I know just holding her small frame in my arms would make this all so much easier. I continue staring into my glass when someone comes and sits next to me.

"Rough day?" A male's voice says with a hint of amusement. I turn to tell them to fuck off but pause when I see Michael Anderson smirking at me. His hair and eyes are both brown and his skin is dark. He has on a deep navy suit which was clearly expensive with a red tie.

"What the fuck do you want?" I glare at him. He chuckles and motions to the bartender for a drink. Who the hell does this guy think he is? No one fucks with Christian Grey then laughs in his face and lives to tell about it.

"Always so hostile." He smirks at me then thanks the bartender as he's handed his drink. "I just came to discuss how we can speed this shindig up so we can both get home." I stare forward and tip my glass to my lips waiting for him to continue.

"Now seeing as you're one of the most successful men in the country, it's not likely that the board is going to take my deal over yours, but I want this… really fucking bad. So the only option is for you to step down." I turn my head toward him with my brow furrowed.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" This guy may possibly be insane. I have never given up and I sure as hell am not doing it now for his sake.

"As you know I've taken over a few of your companies…"

"Two… small ones." I cut him off. The only reason he got those was because I was working on a bigger deal and didn't care enough to waste my time fighting him for them. He chuckles and nods.

"Right… well, if you don't give this to me, Grey, I will do everything in my power to ruin you." I can't help but smile as I turn forward again taking a drink. I'd like to see him try. "I won't stop until every fucking thing you worked so hard for and care about is _mine_." My mind instantly goes to Ana. The only thing he could do to ruin me is take her from me. He can have everything else, but not my Ana. I stand up and glare down at him.

"Is that a fucking threat?" I snap. He glances up at me then downs the rest of his drink.

"No I don't do threats, Grey..." He looks up into my eyes. "That's a _promise_." It takes every ounce of control in my body not to sock him in the jaw. He sees the anger radiating off me with my eyes narrowed and my fists clenched at my sides and smirks.

"Put his drinks on tab." He says to the bartender as he stands then turns to me.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Grey. Don't have too much fun while you're here." I glare at him as he walks away. Could this week get any worse? I wonder if it would be possible to fly to Seattle and see Ana briefly, maybe even get in a quick fuck, then fly back before 8 am. Shit, now I'm just thinking crazy.

Once I'm back at my penthouse I head straight to the bar and pour myself a drink. I walk into my bedroom and set my glass and Blackberry on the nightstand then change out of my suit into a pair of gray sweats. I sit on the bed resting my back against the headrest and take a gulp of my drink. I wonder what Ana is doing. Looking at the clock I see it's almost 1 in the morning, so that means it's 10 in Seattle. I grab my phone and dial Ana's number smiling when she answers on the first ring.

"Hey, stranger." I close my eyes and sigh. The sound of her voice instantly relaxes me.

"God, it's so good to hear your voice, baby."

"Long day?" She asks with concern.

"You have no idea. I may have to be here longer than I thought."

"But I miss you," she whines and I can't help but smile thinking about her sitting there was her arms crossed and her bottom lip stuck out. God, I love that lip.

"I know. I miss you too, baby. I would give anything to have you here with me right now."

"Oh yeah? And what would you do with me if you had me there?" Her husky voice makes my cock come to life.

"Anything you wanted me to, baby."

"You'd give me control?"

"Having you tell me what to do to you and how to fuck you would be sexy as hell." I would love to give my body to her and let her see how it feels to be in control. I know she wouldn't take it too far. She loves me and I trust her.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." I chuckle at the excitement in her voice.

"I bet you do."

"I've been unbelievably horny since you left. Laying in bed with your intoxicating scent lingering and hearing your sexy voice without having the pleasure of touching you or feeling your hands on me. It's frustrating."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"We'll see how sorry you are after I make you just as frustrated as I've been, Mr. Grey." My erection is ready to burst through my pants at her words.

"Fuck, baby. You're killing me. I'm hard as a fucking rock." I don't know how much more frustrated I can get. I want to bury myself inside her so fucking bad right now.

"I'd love to run my tongue up that perfect cock…" she purrs. I close my eyes and picture her tongue on me.

"Then take you in my mouth all the way to the back of my throat." I reach into my sweats and take myself in my hand.

"I love having those soft lips around my cock," I breathe as I slowly move my hand up and down my length.

"Mmm… you taste so good." I groan feeling my body get closer.

"Don't come yet, Christian. I want you inside me."

"Tell me how you want it, baby."

"Hard… and as deep as you can go…" Fuck, I can't believe this is my sweet Anastasia. She is fucking incredible.

"I want you to bend me over your whipping bench with my wrists and ankles shackled to it, so you have control of my body completely." I growl through clench teeth at the image she's painting for me.

"Touch yourself, baby. Are you ready for me?" Her breathing is ragged and after a second she moans.

"Yes, I'm so wet, Christian." I grin. She's always so ready for me.

"Of course you are. God, your pussy is always so fucking tight. It feels amazing."

"Harder, Christian. Give me everything you've got." I let out another growl and start pumping my hand faster.

"You like it rough, don't you baby?"

"Yes," she moans. I'm so close.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll remember it every time you sit down for the next week."

"Oh god, yes, Christian! Yes!" She cries out and my body tenses up.

"Fuck!" I groan as pleasure spreads throughout my body and I continue stroking until my orgasm is over. We're both silent as we catch our breaths and come down. I've never came like that just by masturbating. Ana makes everything so much better. I look down at my hand covered in my seed and frown.

"Shit," I mutter as I get off the bed and head to the bathroom.

"What?"

"I made a mess," I say holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I wash my hands. Ana starts giggling and a grin spreads across my face. That's my favorite sound in the world… other than her screaming out my name as she comes.

"Is that funny, Miss Steele?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I find that very funny." I shake my head and dry my hands then make my way back to bed.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh even when I'm miles away." I climb under the duvet with my back against the headboard and she yawns.

"Tired?"

"Yes, it seems you can even wear me out from across the country." I chuckle as I sink down into the bed and put my arm up under the pillow staring up at the ceiling.

"Get some sleep, baby."

"I don't want to get off the phone," she whines.

"I know. Me neither, but I need you well rested because you won't be getting any sleep once I'm home."

"Don't worry I'll be more than ready for you." Fuck, I need to get this shit over with so I can get back her.

"I'm sure you will. Now sleep."

"Fine," she groans making me chuckle.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"If you're lucky."

"I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet, baby. I have you," I state smiling with my eyes closed and thinking about her. Luck is the only explanation for how I got such an amazing and beautiful woman that loves me more than anything.

"I'm just as lucky to have you."

"I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you, too." I'm never going to get tired of hearing that.

"Good night, baby."

"Night." We both hang on the line for a moment longer. I hang up first before we end up staying on the phone all night. I need her to sleep. After setting my Blackberry on the nightstand I turn off the lamp and close my eyes. Soon I fall asleep to thoughts of my Anastasia.

* * *

Ana's POV:

Christian's been gone for three days now. Each day is harder than the next and I'm getting more and more depressed. I've been away from him for this long before, but I had the distraction of Kate and I knew I could see him within 20 minutes if I really needed to. Now he's across the country and I've been coming home to his apartment and falling asleep in his bed every night without him. I contemplated going to stay with Kate, but I don't care if it makes me miss him more, I feel closer to him here. The only distractions I've had are work and school. I've start studying for finals, too, to distract me at night, but tonight it's not doing the job.

I put my books away then go into his closet and run my hands across his large selection of suits and shirts. I grab the sleeve of a white button up and put it to my nose inhaling his unique scent. I pull off my T-shirt and take his shirt down then slip it over my head. I pull the collar up over my nose and inhale again closing my eyes.

After tossing my shirt into the hamper I make my way to his office. I push open the door and stare into the empty room. I've never been in here without him. I walk over to his desk running my finger over the smooth mahogany then sit down in his big black chair. It's actually really comfortable, but I guess it would have to be considering how much time he spends in here.

I look up at the black computer screen then reach up and move the mouse. To my surprise the computer comes to life but requires a password. What would his password be? Curious, I try typing in a couple things but nothing works. I try Ana but it's also incorrect. Then I type in Anastasia and hit enter. The homepage loads and a smile creeps across my face. His password is my name and his background is the photos from the photo booth at Mia's birthday. I lean back in the chair and stare at the pictures with a smile for a while then head back to the bedroom.

As soon as I climb into bed and snuggle into his pillow I hear _Your Love is King_ coming from my phone on the nightstand. I roll over and answer it staring up at the ceiling.

"Hi."

"Hey, baby. What are you doing?" He sounds tired and stressed. I wish I could be there with him and help him relax.

"Laying in bed."

"It's only 8, why are you in bed already? Are you feeling okay?" Tears fill my eyes hearing the concern in his voice. I just want him to come home.

"No."

"What's wrong? Do I need to send my mother over?" I let out a laugh mixed with a sob and wipe a tear from my cheek. Always so protective.

"No, I'm not sick… I just really miss you." He lets out a sigh of relief that I'm not ill.

"I miss you too, baby."

"Do you know when you're coming home yet?"

"It's looking like Sunday, possibly Monday at the latest." I close my eyes and a tear falls down the side of my face. Another three or four days? That's too long. I need him. I need the feeling of his arms around me. I stay silent not trusting my voice to come out without giving away the tears that are freely falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I'm trying to get home to you as soon as possible." I swallow past the lump in my throat before answering.

"It's fine. It's not your fault," I whisper softly. Neither of us speaks for what feels like a while.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep." I say needing to get off the phone. I don't want him to hear me break down. It would just upset him.

"Okay. Call me tomorrow when you wake up."

"I will." Silence comes between us again and I just listen to the sound of him breathing.

"I love you." The sound of concern and desperation in his voice makes the tears come faster. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs. I take a deep breath before answering.

"You too… Night," I say and hang up instantly. I toss my phone on the bed next to me and bury my face in his pillow crying until I finally fall asleep.

….

It's Saturday, only one or two more days until Christian comes home. Last night I went to Kate's for some much needed girl time, which cheered me up a little. After telling her how miserable I've been she insisted I come to Blake's birthday party tonight. I agreed knowing I couldn't stay alone in his apartment all night again. I'm just hoping Christian isn't going to freak out.

After eating some of Gail's macaroni and cheese for lunch I give Christian a call. As the phone rings I take a couple deep breaths preparing myself for the fight that I'm sure is coming.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." I can hear the joy in his voice and I thank the heavens he's in a good mood.

"Nothing too dirty I hope," I tease hoping to keep him this way.

"Baby, every thought I've had of you has been very dirty since you put the image in my head of you bent over my whipping bench the other night." I giggle.

"I can't wait for you to get back here so you can make that fantasy a reality." He groans.

"I have to go to another meeting soon, baby. Do you want the entire board room to see how hard you make me?" I laugh picturing him trying to be the intimidating CEO with a visible erection.

"I'm glad you find that funny, Miss Steele. But I don't believe they would take me seriously after that."

"Yes, you're probably right."

"Are you doing anything this evening?" He asks changing the subject and I bite my lip nervously.

"I actually called to talk to you about that."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" The apprehension in his voice increases my anxiety. Because you're not going to like it.

"Last night Kate and I were talking and she thinks I need to get out and have some fun. So she's picking me up later and we're going out for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to promise me you won't freak out."

"Anastasia…" My vagueness is already putting him on edge, but I don't want him to jump to conclusions.

"Promise me." He sighs and I can just picture him running his hand through his hair.

"Fine, I'll try not to. Now where are you going?"

"There's a party at the Fairmount that a lot of my friends are going to… it's for Blake's birthday." I hold my breath waiting for him to start yelling, but it never comes. He doesn't say a word.

"Christian, I can't stay here alone again. I feel like I'm getting depressed."

"You're depressed?" He whispers with concern.

"I just miss you and being here without you makes it worse." He sighs again.

"I don't like the idea of you drinking and partying with your ex-boyfriend. Especially after everything he's done." I can tell he's trying hard not to get overly upset about this, but it's not like I'm going to be alone with Blake.

"There will be a lot of people there and I'll be with Kate the whole time. I probably won't even see Blake that much. Besides, he knows I'm with you now." Christian is silent again. I know his mind is reeling through all the bad things that could happen.

"Christian, stop."

"What?"

"Stop thinking the worst. Nothing is going to happen."

"I can't help it, Ana. If anything happened to you, I would blame myself for you letting you go."

"I promise to keep my phone by me and I'll let you know when I get there and when I leave." He quietly thinks about this for a minute.

"If I call you and get your voicemail I'll assume the worst and send someone over there to get you." I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, Anastasia. I need to know you're safe." Sometimes I hate how much he knows me already.

"Alright, you won't get my voicemail. I promise," I say with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay, good. Don't forget to call me."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you, too. Please be careful."

"I will." I hang up with a smile on my face. That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

….

I finished getting ready just as Kate arrived to pick me up. I decided on a pair of nude 6 inch heels to go with my dress and I must say I look and feel sexy. Too bad Christian isn't here to see me. It seems like Kate and I are one of the last two people to show up at the suite. Blake has already shown up so we must have missed the surprise. I head over to the bar for a drink while Kate goes to the restroom. As I'm pouring myself a drink Blake walks up to me.

"Hey, birthday boy," I grin giving him a friendly hug.

"Ana! I didn't think you would come," he says with a big smile on his face clearly happy to see me.

"Sorry we missed the surprise." I give him a regretful smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here."

"Why wouldn't I come? This _was _my idea," I say cocking my head to the side and making him chuckle.

"Yea, that's what I heard, but I honestly didn't think Christian would let you come." I fidget and look down feeling awkward talking about Christian with him.

"He trusts me and he knows he doesn't have anything to worry about." I shrug and look back up acting like it's no big deal. Blake nods then looks away. Neither of us says anything and the silence is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. I grab a bottle of whiskey and start pouring out two shots.

"Let's take a birthday shot," I suggest pushing one of the shot glasses toward him. He grins and picks it up. I face him and hold mine up in the air.

"Happy birthday," I say and we clink the glasses together before throwing them back. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and set the glass back down. Kate shows up shortly after standing beside both of us.

"Happy Birthday, Blake," she exclaims giving him a side hug.

"Thanks," he says smiling down at her.

"Ana, they have karaoke set up! You have to come sing with me." I roll my eyes.

"You know I hate karaoke." She pours another round of shots making them doubles and pushes one towards me.

"Here, this will help your nerves." I highly doubt that, but I take it anyways and wave back to Blake as Kate pulls me away.

After a couple more shots and songs with Kate I'm starting to feel tipsy. I make myself a rum and diet coke at the bar and look up at Kate singing as I take a drink. It's a little strong making me grimace and set it down. I scan the room laughing a little to myself at the drunk people dancing and being crazy. I notice Blake at the table playing a card game with a brunette on his lap and I smile. There are no feelings of jealousy whatsoever. Maybe now he can move on and I don't have to worry about him anymore.

Seeing all the couples around makes me think of Christian reminding me of how much I miss him and wish he was here. I wonder if he's still awake. I walk out to the balcony with my drink and dial his number. It goes right to voicemail without even ringing and I shake my head thinking about our conversation earlier.

"Straight to voicemail, huh? Do I need to send someone to come get you?..." I pause and my smile fades. I wish I could send someone to get him and bring him home now. Only one more day... "I'm still at the party. I just wanted to hear your voice… I miss you and hope you come home soon. I think I'm going to leave soon, so I'll call when I get home… I love you."

I hang up and lean against the railing looking out at the view of the city. Why is his phone off? Even when he's in a meeting it's on just silenced.

"Steele! There you are. What are you doing?" I glance over my shoulder and see Kate walking toward me.

"I was calling Christian… but he didn't answer," I whisper the last part and turn back to the view. Kate walks up and lays her head on my shoulder with her arm around me.

"He'll be back soon." I nod and we're both silent for a moment. Kate gives me a squeeze then lifts her head to look at me.

"Come on. Let's take some shots then dance our asses off." I smile at her and let her lead me inside. Maybe a little more alcohol will help me have some fun.


End file.
